Kingdom Hearts: Reclaim the Past
by CrimsonMagi94
Summary: The time has come to embark upon the next step of her journey, and it turns out to be more than Hikari bargained for. At the tower of the mysterious Yen Sid, she'll find answers, ask more questions, and start an adventure unlike any she's had before. An adventure to find the pieces of a past lost to time and uncover the truth of her origin. And this time, she has to take it alone.
1. Prologue

Guess who's back? :)

That's right, my ladies and gents, it is time at last! Time to rise from the ashes and grace the scene with that glorious thing I know you've been waiting for!

The SEQUEEEEEL!

So blow that dust off your Keyblade and buckle up, because it's gonna be a crazy ride! 8D

And also, for those of you just joining us, this _is_ a sequel. To this: Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect the Pieces. You can find it on my page. ;)

_**Go read that first, or else suffer the torture that is spoilers.**_

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing except my darling OCs. My babies, it's been too long.

* * *

Prologue

The room was empty save for the lone figure standing at it's heart, arms pulled tight behind his back in rigid salute, head held high at attention. Armor covered the figure from head to toe, a black visor hiding his face from the world. He made no sound, the room utterly silent save for the faint whispering of wind battering against the fortress's walls.

Footsteps sounded from the adjoining hall, and the mechanical door suddenly swept open as a man stepped into the room. He was tall and impeccably dressed, one arm laced smartly behind his back while the other held a tablet to his chest, glasses shining in the static glow of the recessed light fixtures dotting the ceiling. Yet as he walked, the figure could not help but feel the cold of the man's presence like the bite of a frostbitten wind.

The Doctor.

"I see you've already made your preparations," the icy-eyed man stated coolly, "Good. I take it you understand your orders?"

The figure answered in a voice distorted heavily by static, "Yes sir. I am ready to begin."

The Doctor nodded, "Excellent. Remember, this is your first assignment, and it is an important one. It would reflect very poorly on us all should you fail."

"Understood. I will not fail."

"Very good," The Doctor strode past him, eyes falling to a tablet in his hands, "Seeing as your mission is clear and you've prepared accordingly, I authorize you permission to begin. Make haste, for time is of the essence. Our enemies are already moving."

The figure nodded once. At the same moment, a white portal opened beneath him, growing to encompass his whole form. The figure remained perfectly still as the light engulfed him wholly at ease as the transportation took effect. Then, like the snap of a switch, the portal and the figure both vanished, leaving the Doctor alone.

For a few moments, the man kept his eyes on the tablet, flicking over numbers and formulas almost instinctually. Then he looked up, a small smirk playing across his thin lips, "I know you're there. Why don't you stop hiding in your shadows and talk about what's troubling you like, say, an adult."

At first, there was nothing. Then, another shape emerged from the shadows beside the doorway, a single emerald eye flashing accusingly, "You can't seriously think this is the way to solve our problems, do you?"

"It is not my place to question our noble leader's decisions, nor is it yours, Eri," the Doctor stated composedly, turning to face the boy, "And as it stands, can you seriously believe the path those Keyblade 'masters' have chosen is the right course of action?"

"It can be, if you give them a chance!" Eri snapped defiantly.

The man tsked, "Chances have been given, and summarily disappointed. We no longer have a choice but to intervene. Truthfully, I'm surprised you're so upset. I thought you wanted us to take action."

"Yeah, but not like this!" Eri said, hands balling into fists, "There's gotta be a better way . . ."

"If there is or not, it's already too late," the Doctor said, "The die has been cast, the number counted. There is no going back."

Eri huffed, jerking his head to the left in anger, muttering hot, volatile words under his breath.

"I must be going," The Doctor said, walking passed the fuming boy, "There is much to be done before the day is over."

"Yeah, I'm sure . . ." Eri muttered.

The boy then stewed in silence as the tall man headed for the door, the mechanical entrance sliding up with a soft _whoosh_. The Doctor paused at the threshold, idly tapped a long, slender finger against the tablet before glancing back over his shoulder, "If I might say something before I leave . . ."

The recalcitrant boy reluctantly looked his way, "What?"

"You show much promise, Eri," the man replied, getting straight to his point, "Don't throw it away in some misguided attempt at heroism. If you wait, _patiently_, I'm certain you'll be able to see the wisdom of our leader's actions. And besides . . ."

He turned away, "You wouldn't want to break your promise, would you?"

Eri sucked in a breath, holding it until the door closed and he was left alone. After a slow exhale, he held up one hand, curling finger after finger closed until only the pinkie remained extended, "No, I don't . . ."

He closed his eye, finger curling alongside the rest, fist coming to rest against his heart. He stayed that way for a moment, hearing the wind and letting it soothe his mind. And when he opened it again, there was a hot, burning gleam of resolve, "But that was before all of this."

With that, another portal opened beneath him, enveloping his body in white. Then, he was gone.

* * *

Shorty-short, I know, but we're simply establishing the mystery right now. We'll get to the meat of it real soon! I mean, you guys know how long my chapters can get!

I hope you're as excited as I am for this! God DAMN, it is so good to be back!

Rate and review, if it pleases you!


	2. First Steps on Diverging Paths

AAAAND first chapter! Man, its so GOOD to be writing this again!

I hope you all enjoy!

And one more time! **_This is a SEQUEL! Read Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect the Pieces first!_**

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

First Steps on Diverging Paths

I set my feet upon the ground, soft grass cushioning the soles of my boots as the vertigo of space travel slowly wore away. A soft breeze kicked up, blowing my black hair askew, and I reached up and pressed my fingers against the purple headband I wore, keeping it in place for irrational fear of it flying away. The floating islet I now stood upon was small and quaint, barely bigger than even the smallest of islands, covered with grass and lined by a wall of evergreen trees. The tower that rose from the ground, the only piece of architecture in sight, stood tall and mysterious against the panorama of stars that surrounded the islet, a beacon isolated from the worlds by enchantments and starlight. Several turrets jutted out from its curved body, the beige stonework holding remarkably well despite the awkward angle the tower sloped at. The main turret stood apart from it's smaller counterparts with its roof of blue, the tiles an artwork of crescent moons and twinkling stars. A thick copse of trees surrounded the base, the large double doors the only part untouched by the undergrowth.

I took a deep breath, savoring the tingle I felt against my tongue as the magic-infused air brushed against my lips. It had only been a little over a week since the end of my first journey, and already, a summons had come to beckon me and my friends to the stars once more. A specific request, not just from the King, but from the mysterious sorcerer and former Keyblade Master I had only heard about through word-of-mouth.

Yen Sid.

"So, this is where the guy lives?" I asked, eyeing the tower up and down. I couldn't say I was surprised that it was a tower. After all, that seemed to be the go-to for every magic-user/mentor figure in books. Still, a little variation wouldn't have hurt.

"Yep! Cool, right?" Sora said as he stepped up beside me, hands laced behind his head. He, too, was gazing at the tower, eyes alight with curiosity, "I wonder what he wants?"

"Well, we'll find out once we get inside, won't we?" I heard Riku say. I glanced at him from over my shoulder, watching as he disembarked from the Gummi Ship floating beside the islet, his now-short silver hair appearing gray in the dim light. He'd eased up from when I'd first met him, more comfortable around his friends and less standoffish when it came to strangers. I also found out he had a penchant for snark, especially when it came to Sora. Needless to say, I approved.

Still, there were some walls he hadn't allowed to fall quite yet.

"We're waiting on you, slowpoke!" Sora shot back, smiling good-naturedly.

"And the duck," I said.

"Ah, shaddup!"

I sniggered as said duck-and dear friend Donald-hopped down from the deck, mage hat bobbing with the momentum as he gave me an annoyed glare. Behind him emerged Goofy, who was messing around with the straps of his armor and giving his feathered friend a smile, "Oh, it's okay, Donald. Ya know Hikari's just messin' around!"

Donald huffed, waving a dismissive hand at the dog man before waddling forward.

Right after the dog-man came King Mickey, the mouse looking as happy and unperturbed as always.

"Well, this is it! Yen Sid's tower!" the King said, gesturing to said tower with a sweep of his arm.

"Grand," I said, "So we going in?"

The mouse chuckled, "Well, no time like the present. Let's go!"

Everyone fell in line, though Donald didn't hesitate to point a finger at me and lecture, "And remember, be respectful!"

I scoffed, "Me? Not respecting my elders? Perish the thought."

Donald narrowed his eyes as Sora giggled in the background.

I smirked, "Hey, just be glad Mari isn't here. She's the one you'd really have to worry about."

Ah, Mari . . . you see, the summon had been very specific in who Yen Sid had wished to see. Namely me, Sora, and Riku. As a result, poor Mari and Kairi had to stay behind, much to their displeasure. I still remembered the constricting arms around my waist where Mari had clung to me in vain, waxing poetic on the cons of 'leaving your bestest friend in the whole world behind' through a downpour of over-dramatic tears while Kairi stood in the background, arms crossed and frowning heavily. Certainly, she wished us all luck on our endeavor. Didn't mean I couldn't understand her upset at being left behind _again_.

But stay behind they did.

I gave a slight sigh. I had no doubt that Mari was currently wrapping all of my belongings in tin foil even as I walked. Kairi may or may not be helping her. I'd deal with it when I got back . . .

Meanwhile, Donald seemed to have taken my point, for he nodded in agreement and walked on ahead. I gave a quick glance at all those around me. My friends, people I'd met and come to cherish after that far-away day on the beach that had turned everything upside down. A day that threw me and Mari into a minefield of adventure rife with Heartless, Nobodies, an Organization, and a road of self-discovery. A journey that still felt like a dream, honestly.

But it had been real. I'd come to terms with that, just like I'd come to terms with what my first journey had revealed to me; that the life I'd led before then hadn't really happened. My memories weren't my own, but rather the manipulation of an unseen-and as of yet unknown-hand. Not only that, but unlike the people I'd come to care for, I wasn't human. I was a Nobody.

It had been . . . hard, accepting that at first. That what I thought I'd known wasn't actually the truth and that I was just the product of a heart lost long ago. On some days, it felt almost overwhelming, the doubts that maybe my emotions weren't as real as I thought, the fear that the heart I felt was only an illusion. Luckily for me, I'd had friends who'd helped back me on my feet, made me feel it wasn't so bad to be what I was. Eventually, I'd decided that if even a fraction of what I felt for them was real, I thought I could live with that. It would be enough.

I looked up as the tower loomed above us, the doors that led to the interior shining before us. As if sensing guests, they slid open with nary a sound, beckoning the group inside. Within, I could just make out a curved stairwell leading up to the tower, the magic bleeding through the doorway sending goosebumps along my flesh.

Unbidden, I reached up and touched the necklace the hung suspended around my neck, the grooves smooth and cool beneath my fingers. It was strange, how well it served as therapeutic device. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the ornament wasn't mine, but rather my Somebody's: Evangeline.

I hadn't known it at first, but she'd been with me even before my journey had started, helping me learn and grow stronger under the guise of a cloak. Even until the very end, where she forced a confrontation between us that had ended with her disappearance. The necklace had been all that had remained, and it was with no small amount of regret that I wore it, the only reminder of the life that had been lost.

Taking a breath, I pressed on with the rest, ascending the stairs even as I felt the magic warp around me like a wobbling piece of plastic. A protection spell, one meant to keep those with ill-intent away. That was another thing that had happened at the end of my travels . . . I seemed to have developed a weird 'sixth sense' when it came to magic. I could pick it up in ways Sora and Riku could not, feel it like they could feel the wind or the rain. I . . . was still trying to get the hang of it. The sensation passed as we approached the door at the very top, and after a brief knock and a nod, King Mickey pushed it open and stepped through.

Beyond lay a cozy room filled with bookcases, a few chairs, and a single varnished oak desk that was curiously devoid of any paraphernalia one would expect a sorcerer to have. The windows that lined the curved wall were all in the shapes of stars and crescent moons, a theme that seemed to pervade the entirety of the tower's design. The only occupant sat behind the desk, a tall man robed in dark blue, his grey beard falling to his chest, a curious notch appearing at the end as if the hair had been snipped in two. A tall, pointed hat with stars and moons sat upon his head, his wizened face lined with age and a profound wisdom that made him seem even older. His black eyes watched us with an air of serenity I could never hope to match, holding up a hand as we filed into the small space. I knew without a doubt that this was Yen Sid.

"Welcome," he said, voice low and smooth and touched with a knowledge I couldn't even dream of.

Donald, Goofy and King Mickey all bowed low to the man, and when they stood up, I saw their faces were filled with nothing but reverential respect. Sora, Riku, and I quickly took that as a cue to do the same, and in the back of my mind, I wondered just how powerful the man before me truly was. I had an idea, given the power I'd felt suffusing the tower.

"You wanted to see us, Master Yen Sid?" Sora asked as soon as he stood upright, jumping straight to the point.

Donald shook his head.

Yen Sid nodded, "Indeed. You all have performed remarkably well, given your circumstances, and the defeat of Organization XIII is a testament to your skills. However . . ." he steepled his fingers together, a worrisome gleam appearing in his eyes, "I'm afraid your journey is not yet complete."

"Huh?" Sora and I said at the exact same time, looking at one another as if we could figure out what was going on by doing so.

"So there is more," Riku said, no, _stated_, eyes locked on Yen Sid.

I looked at him, "Wait, you know what's up?"

Riku's eye fell to the floor, "Not exactly. It's more like a bad feeling."

"Is someone else causing trouble?" Sora asked, eyes hardening.

'That is a way of putting it," Yen Sid said. The elderly man waved his hand, and an image materialized on the desk. It was small and transparent, a hologram made of magic that depicted a dark-skinned man with long silver hair. With a start, I recognized the form; it was the same shape and face I'd first met Riku in, back in The World That Never Was. I noticed Riku tense.

"On your first journey, Sora, you defeated Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless," Yen Sid stated. With another wave of his hand, a second shape appeared, and this one I knew all to well; Xemnas.

"And now, you have defeated Xemnas, Xehanort's Nobody," the elder said. He flicked his wrist, and the images disappeared.

"Yeah, we did . . ." Sora said, not getting it. Neither was I, to be fair.

"Were we not supposed to defeat them or something?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

Yen Sid shook his head, "Not at all. They were still a threat to the worlds, and needed to be dealt with."

"Then I don't get it? What's the problem?" Sora inquired, tilting his head to one side.

I noticed Yen Sid and Mickey pass each other a furtive glance, and for the first time, I noticed the King's sullen frown. It was one of the few times I'd seen him look truly bothered by something.

"The problem is that while the Heartless and Nobody were both destroyed, we fear that the two halves, once separate, will know re-merge into Xehanort."

"What?!" Sora exclaimed. Riku's eyes widened, alarm shining in his aquamarine depths.

I glanced between the two, just as startled to hear the news. Xehanort, the one responsible for all of this chaos, whose Heartless and Nobody had wreaked untold havoc throughout the worlds in his mad quest to recreate the Keyblade War. And he was coming _back_?

"Is that even possible?" I asked in disbelief.

"For someone as clever and zealous as Xehanort, anything is possible," Yen Sid replied, "Which is why I have brought you here."

We all stood at attention, realizing we were about to discover the reason for the summon.

"Xehanort is already a dangerous enemy, as I'm sure you must realize. But his mind is not the only advantage he has, for Xehanort is also a Keyblade Master," Yen Sid's statement was met with a shocked silence.

A Keyblade Master? If just his broken halves held so much power on their own, how much could a unified Xehanort with a _Keyblade_ hold? I shuddered to think.

"As a Keyblade Master, Xehanort had a gift like few others," Yen Sid continued, "But such great minds are often plagued by a single great question; what is the essence of the human heart that weakens us, or empowers us? The answer, he believed, would be found in the 'Keyblade War'. What if the challenges of our pasts were, in fact, a map to the light and darkness that battles within us all?" Yen Sid lifted a hand, a flicker of melancholy appearing in his face, "Xehanort had to know, so he renounced his duties as a master and chose the seeker's life. Since then, in many a guise, he has clashed with protectors of the light-Keyblade wielders like yourselves."

Mickey's frown deepened, a sad expression lingering on his face. I was pretty sure I knew why. Aside from just summoning us to the tower, the letter had also told us a story. A sad, sad story that had taken place ten years prior . . .

"And mark my words-he will trouble us yet again," Yen Sid finished ominously. He looked up, eyes searching and determined, "We must be ready. Which is why you, Sora and Riku, are to be tested for the mark of a true Keyblade Master."

Silence. Then, I lifted a finger, "Uh . . ."

An amused twinkle appeared in Yen Sid's eyes, "I have not forgotten you, Hikari. You wished to be tested as well, I can see it in your eyes. But you are here for another reason, one we will talk about in more detail momentarily."

I gave a bewildered glance to Sora and Riku, who only gave me clueless shrugs in return. What was this about, now? If I wasn't here to take this 'test', then what was I here for?

Settling back against his seat, Yen Sid fixed his eyes on the boys, "No doubt the two of you fancy yourselves masters already, but it take years of training. Only a true master can teach you the proper way. You both are self-taught Keyblade wielders-an impressive feat. However, the time has come for you to let go of preconceived notions, forget what you know about the Keyblade, and begin your training again with a clean state."

Sora jumped in surprise along with both Donald and Goofy, staring at the old master sitting before them with wide eyes. Taking a step forward, Sora placed a hand to his chest, sounding equal parts puzzled and taken aback, "But that's just a formality, right? I already proved myself. Me, Hikari, the king, and Riku-we can take on anything! Right, guys?"

He looked to us for affirmation, and I smiled slightly at his faith in our skill and power. It was nice, especially seeing as I still had yet to actually win a sparring match against him.

"I don't know," I looked at Riku, smile disappearing when I saw the tight expression on his face. He lifted an arm, Keyblade materializing into being, "I think that in my heart, darkness still has a hold."

He dismissed it right after, but the doubting expression lingered, "Walking that path changed me. I'm not sure if I'm ready to wield a Keyblade. Maybe I do need to be tested . . ."

"Riku . . ." Sora started, troubled by his friend's uncertainty.

"But you walked out of it."

Riku's eyes turned to me, and I continued, hands braced against my hips, "Don't give me that look. I'm not saying it was easy. But you still walked off that dark path, and that's gotta count for something, right?"

"Still . . ." Riku murmured, looking away.

I rolled my eyes and prodded him in the chest with a finger, "Hey, if I can be a Nobody and come back stronger for it, like all of you keep telling _me_, then you can come back from the darkness and be stronger for it, too."

I wanted to growl when Riku still didn't look convinced, but just over his shoulder, I saw Sora give me a grateful look.

I opened my mouth to say something more, when I snapped it shut just as quickly, remembering where I was and who was sitting just five feet away me. Turning, I gave Yen Sid a deer-in-headlights look, "Um . . ."

The man only held up a hand, "I know what you are, Hikari. There is no need to hide it."

"Oh . . ."

"But while you're words are encouraging, the matter remains that the two must be assessed," the sorcerer continued, "For the trials that are to come, it is of paramount importance."

Sora looked at his friend, whose face was still downcast, before turning to Yen Sid with a large smile on his face, a determined spark making his eyes flash, "Then count me in. Put me through the test! Just watch-me and Riku will pass with flying colors!"

So like Sora, to put himself through anything for the sake of a friend. Just one of the traits that made him so endearing. Still, one thing was bugging me, "Well, I'm glad you're excited, but what exactly am I here for if I'm not taking this exam? I'm just as self-taught as these guys, one would think you'd want to assess me too."

"In time," Yen Sid replied cryptically, and I had to fight to keep myself from rolling my eyes at him. Still, he must have seen the annoyance on my face, for his eyes crinkled with amusement again.

He turned back to the boys, "Sora, Riku, it is time for your examination to begin."

I glanced at the two, feeling a little left out and seriously wanting to know why as Yen Sid filled them in on what they were supposed to do. Awaken seven 'sleeping worlds' apparently, and attain new powers along the way that would prove their mastery and their ability to take on Xehanort. To do so, they'd have to _go to sleep_ and travel in dreams, where dreams didn't flow correctly with time, and that people they met weren't actually real people, it was all very confusing and a bit contrived. But, I trusted Yen Sid to know what he was doing.

One part of Yen Sid's speech that did have me interested was the origin of the worlds and how they came to be, involving the loss of _the_ World into darkness, only to be saved by the lights of children, giving rise to the new universe. A story involving Kingdom Hearts, the Keyblade War, and the fractured X-Blade, which was apparently the inspiration for the creation of the Keyblades and one of the most powerful weapons in existence. And I meant it when I said fractured. Apparently, it had been split long ago, into seven pieces of light and thirteen of darkness. It was all very fairytale-esque, but given all I'd seen, I had to wonder how much of that story was true. Xehanort sure seemed to think most-if not all-of it was.

But the sorcerer's speech was soon finished, and it was time for the boys begin.

"You guys watch yourselves in this exam," I said as Yen Sid prepared to send them on their way, "Because if I have to go back and tell Kairi you got hurt, there will be no place in this universe where you will be safe."

"We'll be fine!" Sora replied confidently, giving me a thumbs up, "You'll see. I just wish you could come with us."

I frowned, shoulders drooping, "Me too. But evidently, Yen Sid has other plans."

"Maybe his plans are different," Riku said, "But I don't think it's any less important. Who knows, maybe you'll end up getting saddled with the hard work."

I scoffed, even as a half-smile found it's way to my lips, "Oh, now wouldn't that just be awful without any young, strong men around? Really, I might just break a nail."

"Ah, you can take it," Sora said, playfully punching me in the shoulder.

I punched him back, but an air of seriousness colored my tone, "Seriously though, be careful."

"We will," Sora reassured me, "Promise."

With that, he turned to face Yen Sid, who had risen from his seat and was staring fixedly at the pair, "Now that your task has been made clear, I trust you are ready to begin?"

They both nodded, eyes intent and postures tense. Yen Sid nodded, "Very well."

He lifted both hands, and I felt the magic in the room swell like a cresting wave, the power making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. By the desk, I saw Goofy and Donald give the two a thumbs up, faces filled with encouragement. Then the room was washed with light, my vision flashing white as the aura blotted out every other image. Then, just like that, it was gone . . . and Sora and Riku along with it, their bodies having been placed somewhere safe while they delved into the realm of sleeping worlds.

They'd begun there exam. All I could do for them now was wish them luck.

That didn't mean I couldn't do anything for myself. So, crossing my arms, I asked, "So, what exactly are your plans for me? I take it you didn't just bring me here to admire the decor?"

I heard Donald cough expressively, and I smiled.

Yen Sid shook his head, then turned to King Mickey and his friends, "I wish to speak to Hikari alone for this matter."

Donald and Goofy shared a puzzled look, but the King only nodded his head, "Of course, Master Yen Sid. Donald, Goofy."

He walked towards the door, and the duo followed, obeying their King's request. As he passed me by, however, Mickey caught my eye and gave me an encouraging wink.

Then the door was swinging shut behind them, and they were gone as well. I felt my heart quicken a little, realizing that I was now alone with an incredibly powerful, incredibly wise man who still had yet to explain to me why I was here.

"Now, I'm sure you are curious as to why you are not participating in this exam," Yen Sid said, gnarled hands folded neatly over his desk.

"That was on my mind, yes. Among other things," I replied.

"The answer is simple. You have a different journey ahead of you," the elderly man said, and when my ears perked up in interest, he continued, "As I understand it, your involvement with Sora's quest was somewhat accidental."

"That's one way of putting being chased by a psychopathic firecracker," I said flatly, "But what does that have to do with this 'different journey'?"

"I mean more than just how you became involved," Yen Sid intervened, "There is much more to your story than even you know, is there not?"

Oh . . .

" . . . yeah."

Yen Sid nodded, "This truth is troubling, as I'm sure you understand better than anyone, for it means there are more forces at work here than just Xehanort. And what these forces want is unknown to us. Except, perhaps, to you."

My head snapped up, "What?!"

"Your memories were altered, but that does not mean that what existed beforehand was lost," Yen Sid said, "If we wish to know this threat, we must learn of the events that took place before you came to know Sora. Perhaps, even, before your creation."

I lowered my head, lips pursed into a tight frown, "But how do we do that? I don't know how to find those memories, and after Evangeline disappeared-"

My words caught in my throat, a painful lump stopping them from leaving.

"Evangeline . . ." Yen Sid repeated softly, "She was your Somebody, was she not?"

My nod was a stiff one, "Yeah . . ."

Yen Sid nodded, wrinkles deepening with melancholy, "And . . . Tearh's daughter."

I blinked, "Tearh's daugh- . . . ?"

Realization hit me like a truck, and I leapt forward and slammed my hands against the desk, ignoring the sting as I leaned as far as I could, demanding, "_You know my mom's name?!_"

Yen Sid leaned back, his wide eyes the only outward sign of his surprise, "Hikar-"

"How do you know her name?!" I went on, pointing at myself angrily, "_I _don't even know her name!"

"Hikari, calm your-"

"All this time, I didn't think there was anyone out there who knew her anymore, and suddenly here you are, and why the hell didn't you say something sooner, you-!"

Yen Sid snapped his fingers, and suddenly my voice vanished all together. My hands flew to my throat, opening and closing my mouth and trying to force my voice to return, but still no sound would escape. Glaring hotly at the sorcerer, I pointed at my throat.

"Hikari, I understand your frustration, but if you will allow me time to explain, you will have your answers. But first, control your temper," Yen Sid's words were final, and I realized by his tone that I'd stepped over the line. So, with a great effort, I exhaled slowly and forced my anger to still.

Seeing I wasn't going to go into a screaming fit again, Yen Sid snapped his fingers once more and I knew he'd ended whatever spell he'd cast. I didn't open my mouth, however, instead trying to wait patiently for his explanation. _Patiently_ . . .

"Yes, I know your mother's name, because once, we trained together as students ourselves," Yen Sid said, voice bearing a hint of sad wistfulness, "She was a proud woman, and very magically gifted. Had she not vanished, she would have taken on the mantle of Keyblade Master easily. But that was long ago . . ."

"Vanished?" I couldn't stop myself from asking, "What do you mean vanished? And, a Master? So she was a wielder too?"

"A wielder she was indeed. A talented one at that. But as for her disappearance, no one knows what happened to her. However, most assumed she was. . . dead."

I shook my head, "But she wasn't, though. If she was, how could I- how could Evangeline have existed?"

"That is what you must find out," Yen Sid replied, "Whatever events occurred after her disappearance is affecting the worlds even to this day. Perhaps those same events were what forced her to leave. She had been . . . very troubled, in those last few days I saw her, as I recall." Something like regret passed over Yen Sid's face, but it there for only a moment before it was gone.

I felt a little jealous of him. He knew my mother far better than I ever could. But at the same time, a sudden swell of determination rose from within me; if what this journey could do was find out the mystery of my mom's story, and Evangeline's as well, then I would do whatever it took to see it done, "Tell me what to do."

Yen Sid nodded, "Ordinarily, for a journey to the past, one would use time travel. However, you have something most do not; a link."

"A link?" I asked.

"A link, that only exists because you are the Nobody of another," Yen Sid said, "Evangeline's memories still sleep within you. With the right magic and focus, you can unlock them, and experience the truth as Evangeline saw it."

I nodded, still not quite sure if I understood, "So, I'll be memory traveling, basically. How do I do that?"

"Fortunately, very easily," the man replied. Holding out a hand, he said, "Summon your Keyblade, Hikari."

Summon my Keyblade? Puzzled, I did as he asked and held out a hand, closing my eyes and calling for that familiar power I'd called on hundreds of times before.

_WHOOSH!_

Opening my eyes, I beheld the beautiful blade I'd only recently come to acquire; Origin. The Keyblade Evangeline had sacrificed herself for so I could claim it. It was still . . . very bittersweet, holding this weapon . . .

"So it is true . . ." Yen Sid said, and I blinked at the touch of awe I heard in his voice, "You have acquired Origin."

I stared at him, "You know about Origin?"

"Only through stories and study . . . but if you have this Keyblade, then my guess was correct. I do not yet know if I should be more worried than before . . ."

"What is it that makes this Keyblade so special? And what does it have to do with me?" I asked, feeling with a thrill of excitement that maybe some more answers would be had.

"I am sure you remember the story I told you, of the X-Blade and how it inspired the creation of the Keyblades," Yen Sid said, and I nodded. Lifting a wizened hand, he pointed at the weapon in my hand, "Origin is the first of all Keyblades, the oldest and one of the most powerful of all. It was created in the image of the X-Blade, by the hands of a very powerful sorcerer only known by the name of Kardos."

"Kardos . . ." I started in shock, "That was Evangeline's last name!"

Yen Sid nodded, "That is because she is descended from that sorcerer. In the stories, it is said that the man was known for his gift with magic. It was believed that this powerful connection was how Kardos was able to forge Origin in the first place. This secret was then passed down to his children, who created Keyblades of their own, and in time, they came to create many more. This family, who became known as The Order, is the one responsible for the creation of the Keyblades . . . and the war that subsequently followed."

"They _created_ the Keyblades?"

"Truthfully, this is as much of shock to me as it is you," Yen Sid said, not looking shocked at all, I might add, "Until now, I believed that line to have gone extinct. They were a very secretive sect, and kept much of their knowledge to themselves. At the end of the war, they took the knowledge of Keyblade creation to their graves. It is why no other being in the universe has been able to replicate their work and forge more. Or so I thought . . ."

He leveled a somber stare at me, "It seems Tearh kept more secrets from us than I could have imagined. But, given the terrible history associated with that name, I cannot say I am surprised she hid it."

A terrible history indeed . . . a family that created the Keyblades and started a war that nearly ended in the universe being flooded by darkness. A family_ I_ was a part of, maybe not by blood, but by heart.

"Do not let it trouble you," Yen Sid said, sensing my discomfort, "You have a true spirit, and I believe if anyone is capable of redeeming that name, it would be you. The fact that Origin chose you is proof of that."

"But why me?" I asked, "I'm just . . . a Nobody. Wouldn't it have wanted someone else?"

"Origin is a special Keyblade, in more than just it's power. It shares a unique connection to the Kardos line, and only one descended from him can ever hope to wield it. But they must prove themselves worthy of it first," Yen Sid explained, "I do not know the details of the rituals involved. As I said, The Order was a secretive one. But I do know that in the eyes of your peers, the acquisition of such a weapon would have marked you as a master, Nobody or not."

" . . . what? Wait, does that mean I never even had to take an exam?!"

"Not necessarily. I believe it important that your skills still be assessed. But as of right now, it is more important we discover the truth behind this story," Yen Sid gave me a meaningful look, voice raising in power, "Hikari, you are the only one who can find out what happened to Evangeline and Tearh, as well as the reason for your creation. Are you ready?"

I took a breath, realizing I was about to step well out of my comfort zone into the shoes of another. All I'd just learned now, about Origin and this Kardos and how it related to me and the ones who'd lived before me. All those secrets lost to time needed to be unearthed. I had to find out the truth.

So, with a sharp exhale and short, curt nod, I said, "I'm ready. Let's do this."

* * *

Next chapter, we do something a little different! :)

Rate and review, if it pleases you!


	3. A Change of View

Aaaand here we go! Something a little different! :D

I hope you all enjoy this . . . little change of pace.

I'm assuming everyone knows this is a sequel now. So this'll be the last warning. ;)

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.

* * *

A Change of View

Sunlight streamed in through the glass window, bouncing off the crinkling aluminum foil that covered just about every single object in the room beyond and making it shimmer pristinely. With a clap of her hands, Mari leaned back and examined her handiwork with a smug and satisfied smile. Ooh, Hikari was going to be in for a surprise when she got back!

. . . She'd have to make sure she was in a good hiding place when the moment of truth came.

But anywho, the work of the day was _done_! Now all that was left to do was to go down to the beach and celebrate with a slice of watermelon! She even had a new tin foil hat to keep the sun at bay!

Whistling a cheery tune, she exited the room with skip in her step, closing the door carefully so as not to upset the delicate balance within. Hey, it wasn't feng-shui, but there was a certain . . . elegance to her work, one she'd rather not lose. At least, not until Hikari found it. She paused in front of her room door, staring at the wooden frame and pursing her lips together in thought. Then, she shrugged her shoulders and ducked inside, finding the object she was looking for almost right away.

Her bow was exactly where she had left it, gray wings gleaming silver as she held it up to the light. If she took this with her, she could get in a little practice by the beach! Maybe even on the island, if she could bum a boat off someone. Satisfied, she slung it over her back and skipped off down the stairs, door swinging shut behind her with a _click_.

"I'm going out mom!" Mari shouted as she opened the front door.

"Alright, but be back for dinner! And I MEAN that!" she heard her mom shout from the kitchen, the 'mean' punctuated by the _thunk _of cutting knife.

Laughing nervously, Mari made a quick promise, backed out of the house and shut the door behind her. Turning around, she inhaled the wonderfully cool, sea-smelling air she had woefully missed on her long journey. Not that the journey itself wasn't fun! She'd had Hikari after all.

Ah, Hikari . . . Mari wondered what her best friend was doing now, all alone out there in the great beyond learning cool things from cool teachers. Probably bored out of her mind, was what! After all, she didn't have Mari around to liven things up for her! Which was her own fault for not bringing Mari along with her like she was supposed to, the big meanie!

The big, stupid, far away meanie . . .

Sighing, Mari started walking, sunshine gliding over her golden ponytails as they bounced around her head. She'd been growing them out! She wondered how long they would be when Hikari got back . . .

"Hey! Mari!"

Mari paused, foot hovering over the concrete as she looked over her shoulder. When she saw the figure running towards her, she smiled.

"Hi Kairi!" she responded, sticking a hand up in the air in greeting.

Kairi slowed down as she caught up to her, panting and wiping a thin sheen of sweat from her brow. Mari was glad to see her, really and truly! Ever since they'd both been dumped by their respective 'best buds', they'd found a lot of time to hang out and get to know one another. Mutual bonding over abandonment!

Kairi had spruced up a little, too! She was wearing a sleeveless dark pink shirt with a zipper running up the side, a hood hanging from the neck and a thin stripe pattern of red, yellow and white forming a colored band around her waist. Black, half-fingered gloves were on her hands, belted in place with a velcro strap, and she was wearing a pair of black shorts that cut off just above her knees. Reddish-brown boots were on her feet, the kind meant for outdoor activity, a zipper running up the side of each. She'd even pulled her hair up with a pink scrunchie! C-ute!~

Mari leaned back and examined the change with an approving nod of her head, "Oooh, Kairi, what's with the new get-up? It's niiiiiice.~"

Kairi scratched the side of her cheek with a finger, smiling shyly, "W-well, I thought I could go down to the island for a bit and try practicing with my Keyblade. I know the guys aren't here to really tell me what to do, but _hey_, they didn't have anyone to tell them what to do either, so I thought 'if they could do it, I could do it too', you know?"

She pressed a self-conscious hand against her cheek, musing more to herself now, "I mean, I know I can't try any fancy moves, and let's not even get started with magic, but . . . maybe I could build up stamina?"

Mari nodded, then gave her a thumbs up, "Sounds like a plan!"

A breeze came by, and Mari felt her hat start to slip down. Without taking her eyes of Kairi or dropping her hand, she reached up with her free one and pushed it back into place.

Kairi let out a sudden snort, bringing one had to her mouth and waving the other one at Mari, "Mari, what's that on your head?"

Mari beamed, reaching up and holding the folded tips between her fingers, "Do you like it? I made it this morning! And by this morning, I mean five minutes ago after I got done with the other thing!"

"Other thing?" Kairi questioned.

"Mhm!" Mari nodded. Glancing from side to side as if she were watching for intruders, she then leaned over and casually whispered, "A little 'gift' for when Hikari comes home. It involves loooooots of shiny foil.~"

Kairi snickered, "I'm sure Hikari will love it."

"She will! Anyway, I was gonna hop down to the beach for melon! Wanna come with! After that, we can go to the island and wreck stuff!" Mari asked, and the not-so-subtle plea in her eye made Kairi smile.

"Sure, I'll come. But, maybe we could keep 'wrecking stuff' to a minimal."

"Y-EEES!" Mari shouted in delight, completely ignoring what the other girl had said. Reaching over, she grabbed Kairi by the wrist and began to run for the beach, dragging the poor girl along for the ride.

{******}

Another arrow blasted against the rock jutting up beside the pier, fractals of light showering across the waves and vanishing beneath the water. Hm, she almost had it that time!

Smiling, Mari pulled her arm back, another arrow materializing into place, savoring the warmth that flowed between her fingers. Licking her lips (and enjoying the subtle hint of melon still there) she drew her arm back and fired again, watching as the arrow shattered against the stone once more. Another shower of light, but instead of simply disappearing like last time, the broken fractals began to pop and explode like firecrackers, and Mari's smile grew bigger as the stone began to chip under the vicious onslaught.

She'd gotten far from where she'd been at the beginning. She could remember Merlin explaining the properties of the bow to her like it was yesterday!

_Remember, my dear, this bow draws it's energy from you. You can give that energy form and purpose, but you must be careful not to overexert yourself! But, such is the law of all fighting, isn't it?_

Really, such a description implied anything was possible. Which was why FIRECRACKER ARROWS! Wait till Hikari saw them!

She spun in the air, hollering in delight and at her accomplishment, aluminum hat twinkling in the light, "WA-HOO!"

"Good job!" Kairi congratulated her from where she stood. Her feet were rooted in the sand, and she was busy swinging her Keyblade around, getting used to the weight and feel. Hikari used to do the same thing whenever she'd been given a new practice sword for kendo.

"_Merci beaucoup_!" Mari said, winking. Placing her hand on her hip, she asked, "How's it going with you, sword mistress Kairi?"

"Building up a good burn!" she replied. She swung again, air swishing over her blade, loose strands of her red hair fluttering around her face. Breathing hard, she dropped her stance and used her Keyblade like a cane, leaning against it for support as she smiled, "Although, its not as intense as fighting an army of Heartless! I was feeling that for days."

"I hear you, sister!" Mari agreed, sitting down on the pier and crossing her legs, bow resting in her lap. She tapped a finger against her knee, rocking from side to side before finally asking, "So . . . when do you think they'll be back?"

Kairi looked out over the water, the setting sun making the waves sparkle, and shrugged, "I don't know. But they'll come back. I'm sure of it."

"I hope its soon," Mari said, resting her chin in her hand and gazing at the ocean as well, "Its boring here with no one around."

"You get used to it . . ." Kairi's reply was so quiet Mari almost didn't hear it.

Mari's eyes softened. Poor Kairi . . . she'd been left behind the longest out of any of them.

Buuut, she was nothing if not good at cheering people up, "Hey, I think I have an idea to pass the time!"

Kairi looked her way, a slight flicker of interest in her eyes, "Hm?"

Smiling deviously, Mari leaned closer and said, "You can sweet talk your way into the boy's houses, right?"

Kairi quirked an eyebrow, "Well, I guess I could?"

"Theeen, that means you won't attract any suspicion if, say, you were holding onto a bag of stuff for a 'friend', and that bag just so happened to have a bunch of aluminum foil that you could use to wrap all there stuff in!" Mari explained, clapping her hands together in excitement. Ooh, this was gonna be so good!

Kairi stood up and placed Destiny's Embrace against her shoulder, looking amused, but covering it up with a thin veil of pretend doubt, "Hm, I don't know. I don't think I could wrap everything before their parents started getting suspicious. And besides, what sort of friend would I be if I did something like that while they were gone?"

"The 'totally awesome and fun-loving girl who's sick of getting left behind and wants her boys to stop it' kind of friend?" Mari suggested, a twinkle in her eye, "Sides, you can just let me in through a window. I've seen their houses, they're _covered _in vines. That be time cut in half at _least_, and I'm not even factoring in the fact that I am an expert!"

Kairi seemed to mull it over for a few more seconds, when a devilish little glint appeared in her eyes, "I think, Mari, that that does sound like a good way to pass the time. So, where's this bag of yours?"

Oooh yes, her master plan was coming to fruition! With a big smile, Mari hopped off the pier and gestured to the docks, "Right this way, my friend, and you and I shall have a tin foil good time! I'll even make you a matching hat!"

Kairi laughed and began to follow Mari to the pier, the two talking amiably over when they should meet and what they could do afterwards to celebrate. It was all very childish, and Mari loved _every single moment_ of it.

If only Hikari was here to partake in their fun. Or, at least get unreasonably angry about it. That would be the Hikari thing to do, too.

That was when a cold, _cold_ shiver crawled down her spine, and she froze. She'd felt this before numerous times on their journey, enough to know what such a feeling meant now.

Someone was watching them.

"Mari?"

She spun around, not answering Kairi as she scanned the open beach carefully, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She couldn't see anything . . . but it couldn't just be her imagination, like many would believe it was. Had one of the other kids from the islands come here? But no, there was only Kairi's boat by the dock . . .

By this point, Kairi had picked up that something wasn't quite right, and she stepped down from the dock to stand beside her.

"I see you're more perceptive than you look."

Both girls jumped as frightening, static-filled voice rebounded through the air, making the hair on their arms stand on end.

"Who's there?!" Kairi demanded.

"Y-yeah!" Mari shouted, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Behind you."

As one, the two spun around and stumbled back, staring up at the dock and the figure who had inexplicably appeared there. Their body was covered head to toe in black, skintight armor, a black helmet with a visor hiding their face from view. The body of the person themselves was masculine in stature, but other than that, no discerning features could be made. On their chest was imprinted an emblem, a silver circle with a curving line running down the center. Where the line met the circle, two stylized wings arced into the hollow spaces between, the wing at the top-an angel wing-pointing down while the one at the bottom-more like a demon-reached up to the top. They followed the curve of both the circle and the line neatly until they tapered to a fine point just before they touched the opposite end. It looked almost like a yin-yang symbol, if Mari had a say in it. It looked . . . weirdly familiar too. Had she seen it somewhere before?

"Who are you?" she asked, swinging her bow in her hand as a precaution. She didn't like the feel of this fellow. Appearing out of nowhere with two girls on a secluded island did not sit right with her.

"My name is unimportant. What is important is getting you to safety, princess," his head turned and landed on Kairi, who took a wary step back.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"You are a Princess of Heart, one of seven lights that keeps the darkness at bay. Should your light fail, the universe will perish," the man began to walk forward, reaching out to her, "You must come with me."

Destiny's Embrace was in Kairi's hand in a flash, and Mari had already knocked a warning arrow, the two stepping back in tandem to give themselves some distance on the creep.

"I'm perfectly safe here!" Kairi snapped, "And I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Do not fight," the stranger said in warning, dropping his hand, "Otherwise, I will have to use force."

Mari scrunched her face in irritation, "Okay, I'm gonna channel Hikari here; just try and take us!" Leaning over she whispered, "How was that?"

"Is now really the time?" Kairi asked in bemusement.

"Always, Kairi. Always."

"Surrender peacefully, princess," the man said, "This is your last warning."

"No!" Kairi snapped back.

"I see," the man mumbled, "Then so be it."

At once, the man's hand flashed white, erupting out in a fountain of light Mari had seen before. And when the glow dissipated, she felt her jaw hit the floor.

For there, resting in the man's hand . . . was a Keyblade. The shaft was bronze, completely straight and narrow with no decoration whatsoever save for a coil of black that wound down the blade. The tip was a jagged ring of spikes, each of varying lengths but no less lethal for it, girded in place by a smaller ring of dark metal. The guard was black, a blocky wedge that wrapped around the man's hand as he held onto the hilt, and a keychain dangled from the end, a black chain that ended in an orange orb wrapped in dark filigree.

"W-what?!" Kairi shouted in astonishment.

"Why does he have that? Why do you _have that_?!" Mari asked in utter bewilderment. She'd thought only Hikari, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Mickey had Keyblades! Just who was this guy?!

But the man gave them no answer, and Mari felt her stomach drop as he pointed it their way.

"Kairi, _move_!"

Mari released an arrow right as flame began to erupt from the Keyblade's tip, the golden rod blasting against the man's chest and surrounding him in a shower of sparks. At once, they began to crack and pop, the man becoming lost in a hail of miniature explosions that shattered the wood beneath his feet, sending him plummeting to the water below.

Mari grabbed Kairi by the hand and began to run, hoping the distraction would last long enough to let them get away, "Come on!"

The two ran until they were on the other side of the miniature island, taking shelter amidst a grove of palm trees. Panting, Mari asked, "Oh man, what do we do? And why do guys always take the violent method when they ask you out?"

Kairi shot her a look, "Really?" she shook her head, "Nevermind. We have to figure out a way off the island."

"The only way out is back by the dock, and I kinda just . . . broke it," Mari mumbled, pressing the tips of her fingers together.

"Well, my boat should still be good, right?"

Mari nodded, "Yeah, hopefully."

Kairi nodded, "Okay, then let's try that. And . . ." she pointed at Mari's head, "Maybe you should take that off. It's sort of . . . shiny."

Mari pouted, but had to concede to Kairi's point. It was shiny and an eye-catcher just as she'd intended it to be. But that wouldn't do in a game of cat-and-mouse. Solemnly, she pulled the hat off her head and said, "You served me well, my precious creation. May you shine forevermore in the aluminum beyond."

With that, she placed it against the sand and turned away, wiping a single tear from her eye before straightening, "Okay, let us depart."

Kairi glanced at the hat laying in the sand, unsure if she should chuckle or shake her head, but followed the blonde girl anyway. They moved slowly, keeping a close eye out for any shapes within the trees that could be a threat. When they reach the edge of the grove, Mari peeked out first, examining the scene closely. The beach beyond was clear. But then, it had been like that the last time before the man appeared, too.

She took a careful step out, bow held in a ready position just in case there were any nasty surprises waiting for them beyond.

Up above, the leaves rustled.

Quick as a snake, Mari spun her bow up and fired, the palm leaves above her head blackening as the arrow exploded, a gust of heat blowing the remaining leaves silly. Through the disintegrating fronds, Mari just made out the sleek shape of armor hiding above the leaves.

Position compromised, the man swung down the tree as if it were a fireman's pole, free hand digging into the bark with a disturbing amount of strength. Mari skidded away right as he passed her, his Keyblade passing in front of her face a mere hair's breadth before it was gone. She realized to late that she wasn't his target.

Kairi yelped and brought her Keyblade up in a sloppy defense, both blades clanging together with a ring. But the man's superior strength won out and she went flying back into the trees, landing in the sand with a grunt.

The man spun around and pointed his Keyblade at Mari, and she felt the air around her crackle.

_Electric zappy-zap!_

She ran, feeling the first bolt strike where her heel had been, diving and rolling across the sand as more struck the ground behind her. Landing on a knee, she pulled her arm back and released another arrow, this one breaking apart into several smaller ones and winding around the man in tight circles, leaving strings of light behind him that tightened as the arrows embedded into the trees.

"Kairi!" Mari shouted.

The other girl was back on her feet, stumbling slightly but unhurt. At Mari's cry, she shot out of the tree line to join her, panting. As soon as she did, Mari turned and ran too. They needed to get off this island now!

The tell-tale sound of snapping assaulted her ears, and she braked to a startled stop as a Keyblade flew right in front of her, spinning edge digging into the sand and leaving a trail of fire in it's wake, blocking their escape!

Both turned around, Kairi bringing her Keyblade up as Mari knocked another arrow. Looks like all they could do now was fight.

"Give up," the man said again, catching his Keyblade easily, "This fight will only end poorly for you."

"Why are you doing this?" Kairi asked suddenly, "Are you one of Xehanort's friends?"

"Xehanort is my enemy. Just as he is your enemy," the man explained.

"But if that's true, then why are we fighting?" Mari asked, truly puzzled, "Aren't we on the same side?"

The man's visor gleamed, "All will be explained soon. Now come, princess."

He took a step closer, and Kairi held up her Keyblade. Her eyes flashed, and though she didn't say anything, it was clear she was not going to go willingly.

" . . . as you wish."

With that, the man hefted his Keyblade and shot towards them, and Mari braced herself for the coming battle.

Then there was a flash of silver, a sharp ring of steel on steel, and suddenly their armored assailant as flying back with a cry of his own, hitting the ground hard and a spraying sand into the air.

Mari stared, "Huh?"

A shadow landed in front of them, making her jump. Something glinted, and her eyes fell to the loops of silver around the figure's arms; chains.

. . . _Wait-_!

"Sorry for being late," the figure looked over their shoulder, and Mari just about died when an eye as bright as emeralds met her own, "I got lost in the tourist section."

Eri.

"You!" Kairi shouted in surprise, Keyblade lowering.

"Yes, yes, save the surprise for later, we have to leave," Eri said, hurrying to them right as their attacker rose back to his feet.

"What are you doing?!" the man demanded, voice a static hiss, "These were not your orders!"

"I know," Eri said blithely, waving a nonchalant hand over his shoulder, "I'll take it up with the boss later."

Grinning, he snapped his fingers, "Toodles!~"

The ground suddenly opened up beneath Mari's feet, and she gasped when she began to fall. Not like this hadn't happened to her before, but some warning would only be the gentlemanly thing to do.

White washed her vision, the island disappearing from sight, and a sensation like floating overcame her as all sense of direction became lost. Seconds later, color and shape returned as she was expunged from the portal and sent sprawling on a cobblestone floor, groaning. She heard Kairi land beside her, and the portal over their heads closed.

A face appeared in her line of sight, looking down at her with a smile, "Graceful."

_Oh._

Sitting up, Mari ran a quick hand through her ponytails, smoothing away any flyaways as she coughed, "W-well, of course! I am a ballerina after all!"

"Of course," Eri agreed in amusement.

"Where are we?" she heard Kairi ask, rubbing her head and glancing around warily.

Looking around herself, Mari noticed they were in an alleyway of some sort, the wall beside them dripping with runoff from a broken pipe and a bright, neon light hanging from metal spokes just ahead of them. Beyond, she could make out a street beside a canal, and could hear surly voices speaking around the corner. She couldn't make out what they were saying, per say, but they sounded unpleasant.

"Safety," Eri responded, sitting on a crate that sat nestled against the wall, "For now, at least."

Mari got to her feet, helping Kairi up as well s she took another look at her surroundings. This place didn't seem familiar . . .

"Is this another world?" she asked.

"It is," Eri replied, "The people here call it Traverse Town. It's . . . seen better days."

"Traverse Town . . ." Mari echoed.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kairi asked, looking more than a little uncomfortable, "And, what did that man want?"

"To capture you, obviously," Eri said, leaning back.

Kairi's shoulders drooped, "I guessed that, but _why_? It doesn't have to do with Sora and Riku, does it?"

"Actually, this mission of his doesn't have anything to do with them. It has to do with you. More specifically, it has to do with the Princesses of Heart," Eri explained.

"The princesses . . ." Kairi's murmured. Her eyes suddenly hardened with suspicion, "How do you know what his mission is? You aren't trying to trick us, are you?"

"Careful, you're starting to sound like Hikari," Eri teased. When the suspicion didn't leave, he sighed, "Look, I know about this because . . . well, I'm from the same organization he's from."

Kairi took a step back, and Mari felt her own heart lurch in surprise. She'd known . . . everyone had known he'd been apart of something else ever since Hikari had come back from fighting herself, but she hadn't expected him to come so clean with it just like that. Not after all the dodging and dancing around the truth he'd done. But she didn't want to immediately jump to conclusions. He'd helped them so much before in the past, she wanted to believe he'd help them again.

Eri held up his hands, "Before you start running, let me explain!"

Kairi hesitated, and Mari saw a mental war begin waged inside her head. Reaching out, she touched her wrist, and when Kairi sent her a puzzled look, she nodded. Her reassurance seemed to work, for Kairi finally allowed her tense shoulders to relax and she nodded, "Okay. You've helped us before, and I want to believe you'll do it again. So . . . talk."

Eri smiled in appreciation, "Thanks."

"So, what's this organization? And what's their plan?" Mari asked.

"They call themselves The Order. You already now about Xehanort, so I'll spare you the details," Eri said, "But what it boils down to is that they don't like the imbalance he's created in the worlds. In their eyes the wielders have failed, so they think they have to-"

"Wha-?" Kairi cut in, anger beginning to color her words, "Sora and Riku haven't failed. None of them have! After all they've done to protect everyone, why would they think they failed?! And anyway, that guy had a Keyblade, wouldn't that make him a wielder too?"

"That's just what they think. And that guy back there _is_ a wielder, but he works for them," Eri said.

"But how does he have a Keyblade?" Mari asked, truly troubled by this.

Eri shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't even know this guy_ existed_ until about a week ago."

Well . . . that was disappointing.

Eri then shook his head, "But anyway, back to my original statement; because of that imbalance, The Order thinks they have to go out and protect the last thing that can keep the darkness at bay."

"The Princesses of Heart," Mari murmured. Then she gasped, "They're after them all?!"

Eri gave a solemn nod, "Yeah . . ."

"Oh no . . ." Kairi mumbled turning away.

Eri looked at her, "Look, you have to understand, they really do think this is the best way to save everyone."

"By kidnapping people!" Kairi accused, rounding on him, "But you would defend them, wouldn't you? You're one of them!"

"I said 'they' think that! I never did!" Eri defended, "Besides, I'm not one of them anymore. I left! I'm a defector to the cause, hunted just like the rest of you because I believed there was a better way! If you want to crucify me for that, then go ahead!"

"You left?" Mari asked. For some reason, this made her a little sad.

"Why else do you think I'm coming straight out to you like this?" Eri probed, "You're looking at a dead man walking. I've got nothing left to lose."

Mari bit her lip, thinking. Maybe, if he was coming clean . . . "Do you . . . this group you're from, are they the ones who messed with Hikari's head?"

" . . . Yes," Eri replied evenly, face carefully neutral, "But I don't know more than that. I was just assigned to watch her. That's all."

Silence, then Kairi finally said, "You're really . . . serious about helping us this time?"

Eri gave her a small half-smile, "Trying to be, anyway. We'll see how far I get."

He leaped down from his box, chains rustling against the fabric of his clothes, "Anyway, that's all I really got for you. Now I should probably get a move on."

"Move on?" Kairi questioned.

"There's more than one princess, isn't there?" Eri asked her rhetorically, "I have to find them before tall, dark, and faceless gets to them first."

"So you're just . . . leaving us here?" Mari asked in disbelief.

Eri mistook what she meant, "I would have taken you to where Hikari and the others were, but the magic there won't let me through. But this place is safe enough."

"No no no!" Mari shook her head, "You can't come and tell us all about this crazy evil plan and then think we'd be okay just sitting on the sidelines! Uh-uh, no way brother! I don't care how cute you are!"

"I'm with Mari," Kairi said, determination burning in her eyes, "Sora and the others don't know about this, and if we can't get to them, then we have to do something ourselves!"

"I just got you away from him, and now you're asking me to hand you back?" Eri asked.

"You're not 'handing me back' to anyone!" Kairi said, "I'll fight!"

"You'll fight?" Eri copied almost mockingly, "I may not be sword master, but sweetheart, you're not exactly fighting at alpha level. Mari at least can hold her own."

Mari didn't know whether to preen or get huffy with that comment.

"I know I've only just started with this Keyblade business, but I can learn!" Kairi said. She balled her hands into fists, declaring, "I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore and watch! I _want to help!_"

Eri rolled his head back, "Look, I admire the gumption, but this guy we'll be facing is far from the easiest man to beat. Not to mention they'll probably be sending drones with him now since I've just run away."

"Then that's all the more reason you'll need help!" Mari insisted, "And we can teach Kairi how to fight! She can get lots of practice in on Heartless. That's how Sora learned!"

"If you're serious about helping, then please, let us come," Kairi pleaded, "Besides, what if that man finds us here anyway? What'll we do then?"

Eri pointed at her, "You . . . make a very good point."

He gave them a long, hard stare, seeming to muse to himself for quite some time before finally leaning back with his hands on his hips and sighing, "Hikari's recklessness has rubbed off on you, hasn't it?"

"You bet!" Mari said with a grin.

"You know this'll be dangerous?" Eri asked.

"Everyone's been in danger ever since we found out about other worlds," Kairi told him, "I'm not afraid."

Mari could have sworn she saw just a brief flicker of admiration in Eri's eyes, "So that's your answer, huh?" he gave long, theatrical sigh, "Well, if that's how it's going to be, I guess I can't stop you. And at least together I can keep an eye on you. I just hope you realize that there's no going back once you commit."

"Pshah!" Mari scoffed, "We weren't going back home anyway! This way, we'll be doing our part to help! So, in Hikari's own words; LET'S DO THIS!"

For a moment, no one spoke. Then Mari suddenly dropped her head and whimpered, "Oh man, my mom is gonna kill me . . ."

* * *

So, a mysterious new wielder, The Order(?), and Eri's playing for a different team! The quest to save the Princesses begins!

Tell me what you guys think!

And yes, and this is where we break from canon! We'll see how well I pull this off!

Rate and review, if you like!


	4. Through Another's Eyes

Wooooaaaaah, what in the world have I been doing and why am I only updating now?

I'll tell you; school.

Oh, and another story that's been eating up my attention as well! Sorry . . .

Apologies if this chapter is a little slow, as its more or less setting up the story here. We'll pick things up in the next one. ;)

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.

* * *

Through Another's Eyes

"So, what do I do?" I asked.

"I will cast a spell that will send you into a deep sleep, much like Sora and Riku," Yen Sid explained, "This will allow your spirit to travel freely between the borders of time. However, getting to the exact moment in which you must arrive will depend on you."

"Alright. So what do _I_ do?" I asked again, holding Origin out.

"All Keyblades have the power to unlock any door. These doors can come in many different forms," Yen Sid said, running a hand over his white beard, "The blockades to memory, for example. Origin can help you remove those blockades and make it so you can witness the past in all its entirety without hindrance."

I nodded in comprehension, "So, I'm unlocking a seal, basically."

"To put it in layman's terms," Yen Sid replied. That said, he rose up out of his chair with a grace that belied his old age, the cloth of his robe rustling like dried leaves against the oaken floor, "Hikari, once you embark upon this quest, you must see it through until end. Only then will the magic end."

I nodded in understanding. I expected it to be something like that, anyway, "Got it."

"And one more thing," the elderly sorcerer continued, "As you are merely bearing witness to these events, you will be unable to interact with environment around you. You are an observer, nothing more, and nothing less."

At this, an eyebrow rose, "Does that mean I'm not actually going to be able to do anything?"

"Not physically," Yen Sid clarified, "You will still retain your senses, but it will be limited to what Evangeline herself sees."

Okay, confusion time, "So wait, does that mean I'm going to be Evangeline?"

Yen Sid shook his head, "No. Your conscious will still remain your own."

My shoulders relaxed a little. Good. I was all for finding the truth, but I'd rather keep my own identity while I did it. I'd come . . . a bit too close to comfort for that in the past, and I'd prefer not to repeat it.

"Are you ready to begin, Hikari? And remember, once you do, you must see it through to the end."

"Before I go . . ." I started, "Is there anything else you can tell me about The Order? Or anything, for that matter?"

"Unfortunately, my knowledge is limited. What I know only comes from stories, and we do not have the time to tell them all," Yen Sid said, "Truthfully, I believe you will find more answers in your journey than you ever could here."

"You think?" I asked. I really, _really_ hoped that was the case. I was tired of living in the dark . . .

Yen Sid gave me a gentle nod, and I felt my muscles relax a little with relief. Reassured, I drew in one, deep breath, held it for a moment, then released it and nodded, "Okay. I'm ready."

Yen Sid nodded. Then, he closed his eyes and held up his hands, and I felt the magic in the room spike a considerable degree. Here we go . . .

Closing my own eyes, I allowed my being to integrate with the power flowing around me, magic syncing together into one, and I felt a strong lethargy begin to pull on my conscious.

"Now, concentrate on Origin, Hikari," I heard Yen Sid say through the fog pressing on my mind, "Let it guide you."

I did as he instructed, focusing my waning attention on the blade in my hand. I felt it's power, and I drew it into me, letting it work it's unique magic and unlock the doors that barred my path.

Everything seemed to slip away then, and though my eyes were closed I could _feel _the tower room melting away into darkness. There was a rush of vertigo, the sensation of falling . . . and then there was light.

{*******}

When I opened my eyes, I was met with the ceiling of a room. It was plain-whitewashed and dimpled with numerous little bumps that looked vaguely like toad skin, a simple fan spinning monotonously in the center.

_Where . . . am I?_ I wondered.

Suddenly, I was sitting up, but it wasn't through my own volition I did so. With a start, I realized I wasn't in control of my body at all! Fingers didn't twitch when I wanted them too, arms didn't go up or down when I bid them . . . just what was going on?

Feet whisked over the side of the bed, appearing small and pale as they pressed against the dark wooden floor. Then I was facing the room I was in properly.

It was small just on its own, I could tell, but it seemed even smaller due to all the things crammed into its four walls. Numerous shelves covered the wall on my right, loaded with books and small knick-knacks that looked like souvenirs from one place or another. On my left was a desk and a computer pressed near the room's only window, which in turn was right next to a walk-in closet with a slightly ajar door. Another door was set in the adjoining corner between the wall across from me and my left, a mirror hanging from a nail embedded near the top. But for all the clutter, everything was exceptionally neat and tidy. Every piece of paraphernalia had a very specific spot, not a single thing out of place. It was so damn organized and orderly it made Donald look like a slob, so much so it was kind of awe-inspiring.

Then I was moving again, standing up and stretching, someone sighing in relief. Not me, because I knew I wasn't saying anything, but I could hear it and . . . feel it? _What?_

That was the moment when I (or whoever this was) passed in front of the mirror, and I gasped at the reflection staring back. A face exactly like mine, but now mine, giving no outward display of emotion save to tiredly rub her eyes and yawn.

Then everything clicked into place; this wasn't my body at all!

It was _Evangeline's!_

The realization made my heart hurt. Here she was again, alive and well, right in front of my eyes. For one moment, I wanted to call out to her, to talk and to learn and to say I was sorry for not being able to save her.

Immediately, I knew it was foolish. I was just a ghost, an unknown hitchhiker watching the world through her eyes. I couldn't speak to her directly, no matter how much I wanted too. And even then, what would it accomplish? I was in the past of a girl who's future had already been decided. I was the proof of that . . .

Inhaling strongly, I steeled my resolve; maybe I couldn't save her . . . but I'll be damned if I didn't try to find out why she'd lost her heart, why_ I'd_ been created. I could promise her that much, for her sake and mine, even if she didn't know it.

Evangeline let out a sigh, and then she moved to the closet. Flicking on the lights, she quickly began to disrobe and change outfits. Weirdly enough, I could somehow feel the clothes brush against her skin, although the sensation was duller than it should be, like I was feeling it through a thick layer of felt. Hm, maybe it was a side-effect of being her Nobody. Or may be that was just the magic. Either way, it was weird.

Once she was fully dressed, Evangeline stepped back out to look at herself in the mirror, and it was with a startled jolt on my part that I recognized the outfit she had on; it was the same one she'd worn during our fight!

A smooth black tube top was over her torso, the front done up with a series of white lace like a faux corset. A white collar fanned out over her shoulders like a cape, the edge made of a light, gossamer material that almost looked like a series of smooth, lace-like feathers, black thread making looping, graceful designs along the fabric. Two armbands wrapped around her upper arms, both made out of the same wispy material as her collar, like the wings of a bird, and a pair of half-fingered white gloves were on her hands, secured by a band of black velcro around the wrist. A pair of smooth black jeans adorned her legs, held in place by a corded silver belt, the bottom half of each leg fanning out around her ankles and shins. White shoes were on her feet, tied tight with black lace. The last piece of the ensemble was a necklace dangling from her neck, the silver chain shimmering against the black fabric of her shirt. Unbidden, I brought my hand up to touch the one I wore now, the camellia's stone petals cold against my fingers. They were exactly the same.

Evangeline smiled, and I felt her satisfaction bubbling like freshly poured champagne all around me. The emotion caught me off guard. I was so used to seeing a stoic version of Evangeline that it never even crossed my mind that she could be happy, let alone smile like this. It was . . . a much happier smile than I thought it would be too. Perhaps . . . a lot more changed in those twelve years than I knew. The idea made my stomach tie up in knots.

"Check one."

My ears perked up when Evangeline spoke, and I again noticed a difference in the way this girl spoke versus the one who'd existed in my heart. Her voice seemed . . . brighter. More carefree.

The knots in my stomach tightened.

Opening her door, the girl walked down the hall to a door set just before the stairs, opening it and stepping inside. A bathroom.

She washed up quickly, brushing out her short hair and brushing her teeth in only five minutes. Turning off the faucet and drying her hands on a towel, I could feel her lips still turned up in a smile as she spoke again, "Check two."

What exactly was this checking thing she was doing? Hell if I knew. Though maybe . . . I could find out?

Reaching out, I tried to see if I could read her thoughts and memories. I did feel a little uncomfortable trying, but I had to find information out in some way. Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately) I found my way somewhat barred. I _could_ hear her thoughts, however indistinctly, but she had to be thinking them herself for me to understand them. Giving up, I let them be.

Just then, a voice from further away, a voice that was so achingly familiar, shouted, "Evangeline, get down here before your breakfast gets cold!"

My heart started to thump, even as Evangeline gave a brisk, cheery reply, "Coming!"

Closing the bathroom door behind her, Evangeline ran back to her room. Spying the notepad and pen on the desk by her computer, she grabbed that and stuffed it into her pocket before going back out into the hall. Running to the stairs, she grabbed the handrail and pulled herself onto it, sliding down with practiced ease before jumping off at the very bottom. Landing with a _thud_, she walked down the hall the stairwell was next to till she reached two open archways at the other end. The right one looked like it led to a living room area, while the other led to a dining room conjoined to a kitchen. Without breaking stride, Evangeline turned into the right archway.

One table lay snug against the large, crystalline window overlooking a small patio, a tiny flower pot placed at its center and two chairs tucked on either side. Morning sunshine filtered in through the glass, suffusing the room with warmth, the checkered drapes pulled back to let the light in. Two places had been set out on the table proper; a set of utensils and two cups of orange juice.

Evangeline glanced to the kitchen, and proceeded to roll her eyes at the mess of open cabinets and strewn about pots that littered the stove and work table. And walking away from the mess, plates in her hands and an apron around her waist, was a woman who had my throat constricting painfully tight.

"Mom . . ." the word was spoken by both of us, mine a pained whisper, Evangeline's an annoyed huff.

The same woman from my false memories. The one who'd helped pull me out of my dangerous slump in my darkest moment. She was here. Right here, hair pulled up into a loose ponytail, flour smeared on her cheeks and arms, green eyes sparkling just as brightly as I remembered despite the aging that line her face.

My mom-Tearh, as I knew it now-looked at her daughter, holding up the plates up and asking, "What? I had to make breakfast."

"You couldn't do it without destroying the kitchen?" Evangeline prompted, raising a pointed eyebrow, "Again?"

Tearh glanced behind her, then turned back to her and shrugged, "Collateral."

Evangeline huffed again, but it was light, amusement underscoring the annoyance. A common occurrence, by the sound of things, "Well, could you be a little more careful? Its usually me who has to clean up the mess . . ."

"And I appreciate it every time," Tearh replied smoothly. She set the plates she was carrying down on the table, then turned so she was facing her daughter head-on, smiling good-naturedly, "Now where's my morning hug?!"

Evangeline rolled her eyes again before conceding and wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. An embrace that was quickly returned, a feeling I dimly sensed myself and wished was stronger.

"Morning, mom," Evangeline said.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Tearh said back, affection lacing her tone. Affection for Evangeline. Not for me . . .

The embrace ended all too soon, Tearh pulling back and saying, "Alright, let's eat. And don't worry! This time I got the right kind of pancake mix!"

Evangeline smiled but made no comment as she took her place at the table, although I could feel the amusement tingle under her skin. The meal looked good; pancakes lightly powdered with sugar and bacon on he side. Reaching over, Evangeline grabbed the syrup dispenser sitting on a paper doily and drizzled a healthy amount over the pancakes, the exact same amount I would have poured. I could faintly smell them myself, a pleasant mix of aromas appealing to the senses. I sure hoped I couldn't get hungry while I was like this, otherwise I was going to have a hard time.

The meal was eaten quickly, companionable banter shared over orange juice and food. I listened to it all very intently, but it had nothing to do with my mission. It . . . had to do with my memories. Maybe they were false, but I could still distinctly see many a morning exactly like this one. Just the two of us, eating good food with pleasant conversation exchanged as fresh air filtered in from the open windows and sunlight warmed the house from its nightly slumber. The warmth and the laughter were all so achingly familiar, so painfully nostalgic . . . and yet they were never my memories at all. These mornings belonged to Evangeline, and Evangeline alone. I'd like to say I wasn't jealous, but . . . it was hard to push it all away. To pretend it didn't hurt . . .

Tearh's laughter, bright and full of mirth, brought me back, her hand slapping against the table as she crowed, "He really said that? In front of all those people?"

Evangeline smirked, "He did!"

Chortling, Tearh said, "Ah, this is why you never tell boys they can't do things. Its the one universal constant I've found that never changes."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Mischief sparked in Evangeline's heart, "You old bat."

"Excuse you, young lady!" Tearh said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, "This is your mother you're speaking too!"

"And she's an old bat," Evangeline replied without missing a beat.

"Watch it missy, because this 'old bat' can still ground you!" Tearh said, laughter sparkling in her eyes.

They both laughed, a sound that faded slowly to silence as the sun rose higher in the sky. The sound of a bike racing by the house made both turn their heads, and I could see the well-kept front lawn as well as the flowerbeds lining the white fence bordering the garden. A paved street lay beyond that, as well as a line of other houses just across from us. A neighborhood, by the looks of things. The sky had puffs of clouds dotting the endless blue, a silent breeze rustling the branches of the few large trees I could see.

Evangeline looked back to her mother, who was still gazing out the window. But now, there seemed to be a trace of tension in her face that wasn't their before, finger tracing the rim of the cup almost nervously as she began speaking, "Say, Evangeline . . . what would you say to a change of scenery?"

Evangeline seemed to realize what Tearh was on about instantly, because I felt her mood sour, "Mom, are you . . . you're not thinking about moving us again, are you?"

Tearh looked at her this time, holding up a hand and forcing a smile, "Not right now, of course! But . . . soon."

"_Soon_? We've only lived here a year, why do you want to move all of a sudden?" Evangeline demanded.

"Well, this place," Tearh waved her hand listlessly about, as if trying to come up with something to say, "Doesn't feel right for us!"

Evangeline hunkered down, muttering almost mutinously, "That was your excuse last time . . ."

Immediately, my mind was filled with images of packed bags and moving vans, house after house passing me by in a blur. With a start, I realized I was seeing Evangeline's memories, memories she was thinking of right now.

This was different from the memories I had. We'd always stayed in the same house in those. But I guess the reality wouldn't be so picturesque, especially given Tearh's background as a Keyblade wielder . . .

Wait . . .

That's right, Tearh was a wielder! I'd gotten so wrapped up in my nostalgia I completely forgot! God, this was supposed to be an important mission, and I here I am pulling a Mari!

But . . . looking back, so far Tearh hadn't made any mention of it. And nothing in Evangeline's mind had hinted that she might know about it. Could . . . was it possible Evangeline was just as much in the dark about this as I was? But that couldn't be! Evangeline had had a Keyblade too, surely she had to know something!

I was missing something here . . . but there was no way I could find out what until I had more information regarding those two points. I'd have to just wait and see.

By this point, Evangeline had stood up and was placing her dishes in the sink, frowning hard as she turned the faucet on. She kept her eyes down, mind running with a maelstrom of thoughts I had a hard time deciphering. But what I could gather was that Evangeline did not want to move again. She didn't want to become the new girl in school _again_. She didn't want everyone she met to be strangers _again_.

The frustration was like a furious itch I couldn't scratch, and I knew all I could do was wait for her emotions to calm. I kinda wished I could say something to her . . . but alas, I could not.

A hand appeared on her shoulder, and I heard Tearh's voice speak softly, "I know you don't like moving, and I know its frustrating. But there's a reason why we do it, I promise. And its not to make you're teenage years suck, that I'll vow on."

A reason?

"Oh yeah?" Evangeline muttered, "Can you _tell_ me the reason?"

I could see Tearh in my mind's eye bite her lip, then sigh, "Perhaps . . . when you're a little older. But not right now."

Evangeline's shoulders slumped, "Are we still moving?"

At this, the hand on her shoulder squeezed comfortingly, "I didn't say right away. And . . . you're right. We've only been here a year. Let's soak it a little more before we make that decision, okay?"

Evangeline finally looked up, voice a little more hopeful, "You mean that?"

Tearh smiled and drew her pinkie finger over her heart, "Cross my heart," an enticing gleam appeared in her eyes then and she nudged her daughter in the shoulder, "Now, what do you say the two of us go down to the dojo and get a few sparring sessions in. And after that, we get lunch at that little cafe you like so much! You know, the one with the cute waiter."

Evangeline pushed her mother's hand away, but there was a smile brimming on her face that wasn't there before, argument slowly sinking into the darker depths of her mind, " . . . only if I get to do the planning."

She reached into her pocket and withdrew the notepad she had grabbed from her desk earlier, flipping open the yellow pages to the newest one. As the pages flicked by, I saw numerous little calendars and orderly rows of words that looked like a planner of some sort, "See? I've already gotten started."

"You and your notebooks . . ." Tearh said, shaking her head fondly, "You get this compulsiveness from your father."

"Really?" Evangeline asked, ears perking with interest. Indeed, mine were too.

Tearh scoffed, "Don't you! He always had to have things in categories! And once something was in them, you could not get him to budge! At times, it could be good, but that also made him so stubborn!"

A small half-smile made it to Evangeline's lips, "Is this your way of telling me I'm stubborn too?"

Tearh returned the smile, "Only the best of it."

" . . . Does that mean I can do the planning?"

"Done!" her mother replied, "Now, let me go get cleaned off, and we'll go first thing!"

Tearh trotted of after that with all the flurry of a whirlwind, leaving Evangeline with both the dishes . . . and the clean-up.

Evangeline sighed, "Check three."

The next ten minutes were spent watching Evangeline clean things, which was just as boring as it sounded. Meanwhile, I was left contemplating what reason Tearh could have for moving so often. Logically, given what I knew, there was only one that made sense. But . . . if my hunch was right, and the reason had to do with the fact that Tearh was a wielder . . . then this meant Evangeline really _didn't_ know. It was disconcerting if that was truth. Just what had happened to make it so Evangeline came to wield a Keyblade?

With dread, I knew I would more than likely find out.

"Are you ready, Evangeline?" Tearh asked as she rounded the corner. She'd spruced up pretty neatly; a black tank top meant for a good workout, unattached sleeves that fanned around her hand, the edge crimped with crimson stitching, dark red pants with a brown belt for support, and black boots with heavy soles. Her hair was still in a ponytail, only this time it was held up by a red hair band, a silver butterfly clip holding it to her head.

Evangeline stood up, brushing her hands together as she closed the last cabinet with her foot, "Yep!"

Fetching the keys from the rack, Tearh opened the front door and beckoned her daughter to follow, an invitation she happily took.

They went by foot, as apparently the place they were heading was close enough to walk too (I had no idea what memories of mine would be similar here, so I kept an objective mind to everything), walking in a brisk, even stride to get their blood pumping. I could feel it surging in Evangeline's veins, though it lacked the punch I was accustomed to. It probably had to do with the fact that this wasn't my body at all.

They rounded several blocks, the suburban neighborhood fading into city streets and buildings, Evangeline rattling off her plan in a rather long-winded speech. It was amazing she didn't run out of air, and I could only marvel how she did it without tripping up. You could not get me to open up like that without me screwing it up at some point.

"-And once we do that, I thought we could take the scenic route back home. What do you think?" Evangeline finished, turning to her mother for clarification.

The older woman took it all in stride, "Sounds like a plan!"

Evangeline smiled. And then promptly tripped when her toe hit the corner of a raised concrete slab, pen and notepad flying out of her hand. She was back up in an instant, stumbling after the notebook and grabbing it before it got too far. The pen, however . . .

Evangeline could only watch as it bounced into the path of an oncoming car, hearing the frail plastic crunch even from there as the tire crushed it flat. Evangeline stared, mouth open and disbelieving as to what had just happened, only to feel herself warm with embarrassment as Tearh started laughing.

"Be quiet . . ." she muttered, face going red. I couldn't fault her. I'd be embarrassed too.

At that moment, a movement from the other side of the street caught her eye. At first, she and I thought it was nothing. But then, it happened again, and Evangeline's eyes found purchase in a shape hiding behind a tall Elder tree. She couldn't make out any details, but a shiver went down her spine at the feeling that the person was watching them.

That was all Evangeline saw. But I saw something else. A glimmer of silver right over their heart, and even though it was obscured by shadows, I saw the symbol there as if I were standing right in front of him with a magnifying glass.

A silver circle with a curving line running right down the center, two stylized wings-one demonic, one angelic-curving inside the circle with a graceful arch. At once, pain-real pain-lanced through my head like a hot knife, and I cried out as a memory forced its way into my head.

_Everything was blurry as my eyes opened for the first time, taking in nothing save the distorted face swimming over my head. A voice . . . someone was speaking, and I thought I saw the shimmer of glasses before everything fell dark again._

_ The memory changed. I was in small, enclosed garden, a great tree flushing full over my head. I was on my back, staring up into the leaves, and I sensed others laying next to me. It was quiet. It was peaceful. _

_ Then I was somewhere else once again. I was standing atop a raised platform overlooking a vast courtyard dotted with trees, a crowd gazing up at me. No, not at me, but a man standing behind an ornate stand, his words rolling over the entranced audience like a cresting wave of inspiration. I felt my own heart become uplifted, felt confidence surge in my spirit as the speech reached a crescendo. Turning just slightly, I glanced up at the stone wall behind us. A great black flag trimmed with silver was hung there, the symbol of a circle with two wings curving on the inside printed upon it. A symbol burned into my mind since the beginning._

_ I'd never felt prouder to stand under it than I did then._

I gasped, the memory abruptly ending. Shaking, I brought a hand to my head, heart pounding as I took in what had just happened. I was distantly aware of Tearh calling to her daughter, felt her eyes tearing away from the stranger and their symbol to answer. She was not bothered. Not like I was, because, aside from a little confusion, that person had been nothing to her.

But it was everything to me, because whoever that person was, whatever that _symbol_ was, they had awoken long buried memories I thought I had lost. Badly fragmented, disjointed memories, true . . . but they were _mine_. I knew that without a single shadow of a doubt. But what did they mean? I realized I had no answer, because there was simply too little to go on right now to form one. Much to my budding frustration.

Evangeline's eyes skirted back to the place where the stranger had been standing. But by now, they were gone.

With a powerful sense of foreboding, more powerful than I'd ever felt before, I knew it was not going to be the last she saw of them.

* * *

Ka-blam.

And this is how Hikari's story is gonna go! I hope its not too confusing for you guys. :/

So, these memories, huh? Wonder what's up with them. :P

Rate and review, if it pleases you!~


	5. This Will Be Bumpy

So, after becoming absorbed in my other story, I had an epiphany and realized I needed to get my ass in gear and start working on this one again.

Sorry for the long wait, guys. I hope this chapter is at least somewhat worth the wait.

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.

* * *

This Will Be Bumpy

"-and I'll take that, this, and this!" Mari trilled, dropping item after item on the cashier's desk. Pushing the objects forward, she beamed, "Ring it up for me, please!"

The cashier gave her a long, incredulous stare, "Are you . . . sure you have the munny for all of this, ma'am?"

Mari rolled her eyes and firmly planted her hands on her hips, "Yes, twice yes, thrice yes, and however many yes's you need! I got cash-money, you got cash-box, we can deal!"

The cashier still looked hesitant, but rung up the bill anyway. Boy, the face he made when she actually supplied him the proper amount was hilarious!

. . . Okay, so maaaaaybe some of the cash-money came from Eri, but the cashier didn't need to know that!  
Bags in arm, she trotted out of the store humming a silly tune, skipping down the stairs with a kick in her step. Yes, they were preparing to go on another adventure, and a pretty important one at that, but that didn't mean she had to be down about it! Besides, everything would work out fine, she was sure!

"Hey guys, I got the goods!" she hollered with a grin, bouncing down the steps.

Her elation quickly turned to confusion, however, when she reached the bottom and found it was jus her little lonesome there. The plaza was pretty empty of people, save for a few who were milling by the little cafe, and of her friend and unexpected ally, there was no sign. Man, she really wanted to divvy out all this new stuff she got specially for this trip!

"Hm, I was sure I left them right here . . ." Mari mused, bags swaying as she scratched her head, "Now where'd they go?"

Something fluttered against the wall behind the railing, and she looked to find that a small slip of paper had been taped to the brick. With a curious tilt of her had, she plucked it from its roost and opened it up.

_Gone to the Second District to get some quick training in. Meet us there. _

_ -Eri._

Mari puffed her cheeks out in indignation, huffing and dramatically throwing her arms out, "Oh well, isn't that just nice of them! Here I am, getting everyone nice new things, and they just leave me high and dry like a bride-to-be at the alter! Hmph, fine! Guess some certain two aren't getting any hi-potions!"

Rant over, she glanced at the note, then brightened, "Buuut, at least he left me a note! That was sweet enough! Better hop to it, or else I'll get left behind!"

Not that Kairi or Eri would do that, of course! Well, Kairi she was certain wouldn't do that. Eri, still kind of a mystery! A cool, sexy mystery that she really hoped she'd get a crack at solving as they spent more time together! Can she get a 'hell yeah', or what? Woo!~

Gathering her stuff, she set off back up the stairs, looking for anything that would point her in the direction of the Second District. Thankfully, there were a lot of directional posts and one helpful stranger, so she found the doors fairly easily. They were very big doors too, so she was pretty sure it would be impossible for her to miss them even without the helpful hints.

Huh, she wondered if there was a smaller set of doors built into the big set, like in Disney Castle. That would be cool!

Unfortunately, there were no seams or anything to indicate a mini-set of secret doors, so instead she tried for the handle. It twisted easily enough, the big door on the left jerking in with a squeak before opening all the way a bit more smoothly. Smiling, she trotted inside, hearing the door close on its own as she walked away.

Eri had told her this area was a little more dangerous than the First District. Not terribly so, as Heartless rarely, if ever, came here anymore. Still, better safe than sorry, so she kept her bow ready in hand just in case.

. . . it'd be a little hard to fire arrows with all these bags, though . . . hopefully she wouldn't have too.

She walked around the raised walkway overlooking the plaza square, the fountain at the end pumping out copious amounts of sparkling water into the shallow pool beneath it. She could just hear the splashing from where she was, but it grew more muted the farther she walked. The numerous stores surrounding the plaza all had lighted neon signs set above their doors, glass windows showing off their various wares with eye-catching colors and bright flashes. But seeing as it was late in this world, activity was reduced to little more than a few shuffling customers who idly window-shopped the merchandise before moving on. It was a wonder why more of these stores weren't closed, considering the time. Even more of a shame that Mari couldn't pop in and take a quick peek at some of the wares herself. Some of this stuff looked exciting!

Movement out of the corner of her eye distracted her, and her shoulders lumped when she saw the Shadow skitter back into the alley just in front of her.

_Aw man, why?_ she thought unhappily, the weight of the bags inhibiting her from knocking an arrow out of instinct.

Walking forward, she stopped just before the alley, staring into the darkness. The creature's yellow eyes beamed brightly back at her, the only features she could see. She frowned and gripped her bow a little harder, but didn't attack immediately. It was just a Shadow, so it wasn't like it was a threat to her. And it hadn't attacked her yet, either. Shooting the first arrow when it hadn't even done anything felt . . . wrong.

_But it could do something bad later, you idiot, so stop stalling and shoot! _she imagined the chiding comment being spoken in Hikari's voice. And the voice was right. It was a Heartless, and Heartless liked to attack things with hearts . . . but at the end of the day, that was just instinct on their part, wasn't it? She wouldn't say she felt bad in destroying Heartless that were deliberately causing havoc . . . but she wished there could be another way.

Mari sighed, "Do you always have to do bad things? If you didn't, we wouldn't have to fight each other."

The Shadow only stared back without replying.

"I guess you wouldn't really know what I'm saying, huh?" Mari huffed, crouching down so she could be at eye level with it, "Even if you used to be a person, that part's gone now. Hm, do you sometimes wonder about what you are? I don't know about you, but if I was a Heartless, I'd be super curious! Like what are those antennae even for? And can you actually see with those eyes when they're all bright and . . . glowy?"

Again, it didn't respond. It didn't attack either.

Mari leaned her head to one side, thinking out loud, "Hey . . . if you promise to be good, then we won't have to fight. How does that sound."

The bright yellow of it's eyes vanished for a second, then reappeared. Huh . . . did it just blink? Mari didn't know they could do that!

She smiled, "Is that a 'yes'? I hope so! I'd like to think that Heartless know what promises are!"

Hikari would have been grinding her teeth by now, but she wasn't here, so tough luck for her!

_CLANG!_

The sharp sound made her snap her head around, startled. That came from the square, it sounded like.

Turning around, she blinked when she found that the pair of eyes had vanished, leaving only a dark corridor behind. Oops . . .

Well, hopefully it would keep it's promise! If all Heartless could do that, the worlds would be a much safer place!

Standing upright, she hefted up her bags and carried on down the ramp that led to the square, looking for the ruckus that had districted her before.

Needless to say, she found it pretty quickly.

"Stop looking at where you're going to attack me, Kairi! It makes it easy to counter you! Try again!"

Kairi and Eri were both standing about five feet from the ramp, facing each other and in definite spar positions, if she was any judge. Smiling, she sat down on the second to last step of the stairs to watch, grateful to finally put the bags down.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Eri's mouth, and he gave her a quick wink before focusing on his opponent again.

Ooh, did it suddenly get hot out here, or was it just the eye-candy?

Kairi had Destiny's Embrace clutched tightly in her hands, legs spread apart and body angled sideways in preparation for a blow. There was a new bruise on her arm, and a slight abrasion on her knee, but she didn't seem to pay either any mind. Eri, meanwhile, had one of his chains in his hands, the metallic ends clinking against the stone. His body was held loosely, as if he were quite relaxed, but Mari knew it was just a deception meant to lower an opponent's gaurd.

"Ready when you are!" Eri called out, smirking.

Kairi's eyes narrowed, and Mari could imagine her mentally gauging the distance between herself and her target. Then she shot forward, Keyblade angled up so its tip was level with Eri's chest. Eri lifted up his chain, already in position to block, when Kairi suddenly dug her foot into the ground and jumped to the right, cleverly aiming for his side.

_CLANG!_

Destiny's Embrace trembled slightly against the silver chain, the unusual weapon not giving an inch as Eri took the full weight of the attack head-on. He then took a sudden step back, and the loss of her support made Kairi stumble. With graceful ease, Eri spun and wrapped the now slack chain around the tip of the blade, trapping it and his opponent in a lock. As he spun, his foot lashed out and caught Kairi around the ankle, and with the added force of her trapped Keyblade being twisted by Eri's chain, the girl was spun off her feet with a cry. She landed on her back with a _thud_, a pained 'ooph!' escaping the girl in a rush. Her Keyblade fell with a clatter at her side.

Leaning over his defeated opponent, Eri said, "Better! But you shouldn't use your enemy like a support beam, otherwise exactly this will happen."

Kairi blew a strand of hair out of her face before pushing herself back up, grabbing Destiny as she did so, "Okay, I got it this time. Let's go again!"

"Before that, I think Mari's got some presents for us," Eri replied, and Mari beamed as he looked her way.

"Oh, do I!" Mari said as she sot up from her spot, "While you two were out here doing your thing, _I_ was getting us ever crucial supplies! Oh, and Kairi's got a new jacket!"

"I've got a new what?" Kairi asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"New jacket!~" Mari shouted in sing-song, hurling said article Kairi's way.

She caught it, holding it up and out so she could examine it. The color was a darker shade of pink, as was fitting, save for the sleeves, which were black and trimmed with white. A black band ran around the entire length and width of the chest area, the hoodless collar flaring out around the neck.

"Well? Whaddya think?" Mari asked, folding her arms behind her back and wriggling in barely suppressed excitement for the verdict.

Kairi smiled, "I like it! It'd be good to have something like this in a cold area. I'm kinda amazed you found one like this here . . ."

Mari grinned and tapped the tip of a finger under her eye, "A lady like me has to have an eye for fashion!"

"And what, nothing for me?" Eri asked teasingly, holding out his arms in a 'what?' motion.

Mari abashedly rubbed her head, embarrassment kicking in, "U-uh, well, I did! Actually! Yeah!"

Reaching into another bag, she withdrew two small pouches attached to a pair of belts meant to be worn around the waist, "I didn't have a sewing kit on me, so I just grabbed the best ones I could find."

She held them out to the two, feeling a little shy as Eri took his from her hand. Stop feeling shy, shy girls become wallflowers who no one knows how to approach!

"You know," Mari continued, waving at the bags they held, "For munny and potions and stuff! Which I have in spades, by the way!"

"This is actually really good," Eri said, examining the black pouch before undoing the white lid to curiously look inside, "Pockets are nice, but can't really carry anything in bulk. Thanks Mari!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Kairi agreed, clipping the red pouch she'd been given to her waist, a bright shock of color against her black shorts. She'd put her jacket on as well, white hood pulled through the collar, and Mari had to say that the girl was looking good, "I was actually wondering where we were going to put all the potions and ethers you were buying."

Mari grinned as her cheeks flushed, "You're welcome! Now, let's divvy up the rest of this junk, and my arms can finally be free of their burdens!"

Kairi and Eri shared a glance before leaning down to sort through the items Mari had bought. By the end, each of them had five ethers and potions, three hi-potions, three mega-ethers and an elixir. A pretty balanced set, she thought.

"Alright, this should see us through a pinch," Eri said with a pleased nod.

"So, we can start heading out now?" Kairi asked, a gleam of impatience and excitement entering her eyes.

Eri nodded, "I'd say so. But don't think our sparring matches are going to stop just because we're on the move."

Kairi's eyes narrowed, "I'd be angry if you did stop! I have a lot of catching up to do if I want to fight on your guy's level!"

Eri grinned, "That's the spirit!"

Mari smiled too, feeling a small well of excitement rise up within her. Yes, this was no doubt going to be dangerous and she wondered at the morality of feeling excitement over a mission like this, but she couldn't help it! A whole new adventure full of action, wonder, and mystery! She just wished Hikari was here, too . . .

She really shouldn't have been as surprised as she was when the 'action' part started sooner than she expected.

"Get _down!_"

Eri's sharp cry jolted her into action, and she threw herself to the floor right as something bright and hot flew over her head. It slammed into the ground nearby, spurting up into a cloud of flames and smoke. Shooting back to her feet, she spun around, looking for the source of the attack.

She found it standing above them, right on the ledge of the walkway overlooking the square.

The Masked Man of the Order.

"I found you, princess."

Mari jumped back as Eri leapt forward, he boy lashing his chains out at the man's feet in an attempt to pull him from his perch. But the man was fast, leaping over the attack and landing on the ground some feet away. Holding his hand out, his Keyblade materialized into being, evidently not even going to bother with telling them to surrender.

"I thought Traverse Town was supposed to be safe!" Mari shouted.

"Well it looks like I was wrong, now start shooting!" Eri shouted back.

With that, Eri took off towards the man as Mari fired an arrow, the projectile flying like a comet over the ground. Before they reached the man, the split apart into several smaller versions of themselves, circling the man before shooting in. He jumped and spun to void their blasts, and by then, Eri was upon him. The two exchanged quick, furious blows, sparks flying whenever their weapons connected. She could hear distant shrieks as people began to flee, terrified of the sudden violence that had broken out below.

Kairi lingered on the side, trying to find a gap she could exploit and growing frustrated when she didn't. Mari hoped she wouldn't run in. A guy like this was way above her level right now.

The man pushed Eri back and pointed his Keyblade at him, the tip glowing ice-white and _cold_-

Mari fired another arrow, this one diverging into her special tangle web arrows that were good for ensnaring. They fanned out like a net, and before the man's icy spell could form completely, they shot passed and snagged his Keyblade in their threads. His aim was wrenched to the right, the spell going wild and washing the ground and part of the wall with a sheet of thick ice. Eri seized his chance and darted in, aiming for a dual power strike right to the man's vulnerable chest.

But then Kairi was running in as well, Keyblade hefted to her side as she, too, aimed high. But her timing was all wrong, and Eri had to backpedal to avoid hitting her with his attack as well, "Kairi, NO-!"

Too late. The man pulled his Keyblade free and rounded on her, blocking her attack easily. Faster than lightning, his other hand shot out and grabbed her by the collar, hoisting the struggling girl off her feet and pulling her close. White light pooled beneath the man's feet, and Mari knew in an instant what he was about to do.

_No time to think! Just do!_

With only a partly formed plan in her mind, Mari pulled back another arrow and let it loose. Her aim was true, the arrow striking the ground just before the portal's edge where it's golden shine suddenly began to bleed red.

_BOOM!_

The man was thrown back, losing his grip on Kairi as he hit the ground behind him. Kairi hit the ground to, rolling farther away since she had no armor to encumber her. She laid there for a moments, groaning, before pushing herself up again on trembling limbs. Mari ran for her, putting herself between the red-head and their attacker, arrow knocked in her bow.

The man got up again as well, black visor gleaming almost malignantly in the streetlights. Eri didn't give him a moment to breath, forcing the man to defend himself as he struck him again and again with his chain.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Mari asked as she provided some cover fire.

"Y-yeah . . ." she replied shakily, rising back to her feet, "I'd take your arrows over going with this guy any day."

Mari found it in herself to smile, "That's good to know! Now I don't feel quite so bad about blowing you to kingdom-come anymore!"

Kairi snorted once, "Thanks."

Mari fired another arrow, the projectile glancing off the man's armor, "You're welcome!"

Eri jumped back to them, avoiding a swipe from the man's blade, "We need to get out of here!"

"Yeah, but how do we get tall, dark, and jerk-y off our backs?" Mari asked, the arrow she released diverging into several others that exploded on impact. Orange and yellow washed her vision as they detonated, but the man only looked a little singed. The square ground on the other hand . . .

"You've got the web arrows, you figure something out!" Eri said before diving in again, spinning on his feet in such a way as to make his chains spin in large, vertical circles that slammed hard against the man's defensive block.

_Web arrows, web arrows_, she thought, looking for even one opening she could exploit.

The fighting in front of her got more intense, when suddenly the man jumped back and threw his Keyblade forward. Eri sidestepped it just in time, and Mari and Kairi both jumped out of the way as it sailed passed them.

Then the man held up a hand, and the tips of his fingers began to crackle.

"Eri, LOOK OUT!"

Mari's warning came too late, and all Eri could do was throw his arms up as lightning exploded out of the man's hand in large, wide, uncontrolled spurts. The boy screamed as the intense arcs ran their course through his body, the force so powerful it knocked him off his feet. Mari's hand went into her pouch, digging for a potion, a hi-potion, anything that could help!

That was when something slammed hard into the back of her head, and all she heard was a loud crack as her vision went white. The next thing she knew she was on the floor, blinking blearily in confusion as the man stalked forward, Keyblade now in hand. The symbol on his chest burned silver in her mind, and for one delirious moment, she thought she saw two other figures standing behind the man. Two men, draped so heavily in darkness their faces were obscured completely. The only thing she could make out clearly was the small tablet in one of the man's hands, and the silver emblem over the heart of the other.

Then the vision faded as an aura of green surrounded her, the healing magic of a potion bringing her back to her senses. She struggled up, hearing Kairi yelling to her, but everything felt and sounded fuzzy . . .

Then she blinked and froze when she saw the man standing in front of them, hand held out and reaching for them-

There was a flash of color, and the man was suddenly snatching his hand back as Destiny's Embrace slashed into his wrist. Kairi stood up, taking up another stance as she moved to stand in front of Mari, not quailing back in fear even as her shoulders tremulously shook.

The man said nothing, only held up a hand. A hand that began to crackle and snap . . .

Then, just above the man's head, Mari saw a pair of bright yellow eyes peering down at them from the ledge.

_What-?_

Before her thought could even finish, a small black shadow suddenly launched itself from the edge and landed on the man's head. The man reeled back with an angry cry, reaching up to tear the Heartless off. But the creature was fast, and slid down on to his back just out of reach, claws tearing into his armor with an almost vindictive fury. Mari watched in nothing short of fascinated awe as the little Heartless did a surprising amount of damage to the suit, hissing angrily as it avoided the man's grabs. Their attacker gave another cry as the Shadow crawled onto his front, claws reaching for where the man's heart would be, tips digging into the fabric.

But the man finally caught it, tearing it off and throwing it away with a roar. The Shadow landed beside her, and lay still.

Something landed behind them, and Mari felt a hand on her shoulder just as another hand reached around her and grabbed Kairi by the wrist. She craned her neck, catching a flash of green and realizing Eri had used the Heartless's distraction to sneak to their side.

A portal opened up beneath them, a shining beacon to safety. At once, Mari hoisted her bow and fired an arrow, golden threads wrapping tight around the man and pinning him to his spot. He roared again and struggled against his bonds, trying to break free before his targets slipped through his fingers.

But not today, jerk . . .

"Web arrows . . ." she whispered breathily.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Shadow laying still just out of the light of the portal. She realized it was a Heartless, probably just doing what Heartless normally do when it attacked the man. Once they left, the man would probably destroy it. But the memory of it saving them, however unintentionally, made pity and even a slight flicker of compassion well up in her stomach, and she realized she couldn't damn it to a fate like that after what it did. So, right before they went under, Mari reached out and grabbed the Shadow by the leg.

A bleeding heart she was indeed, but as the light washed over her vision, she felt she had been relieved of a burden she hadn't realized she'd been carrying.

She hit the ground back-first, the breath flying from her lungs. Cringing, she rolled onto her side, coughing as hot, dry air assailed her throat. Eventually, once she was sure her breath was back, she sat up, Shadow still clutched in her arms as she looked around. They'd landed in another alley, this one comprised of a dirt floor and buildings made of cooked clay bricks. They were in shadow, but Mari could see sunlight slanting across the upper portion of the wall as well as in the road beyond.

Kairi and Eri were both recollecting themselves as well, sitting up and brushing off loose dirt. Kairi looked at them, eyes shining with worry, "Are you guys okay?"

"I'll be fine, though I'll tell you, that lightning fist of his was not fun," Eri replied, wincing a bit as he rose to his feet.

"Me too . . ." Mari said, staring at the Shadow in her arms.

" . . . Mari. What's that?"

The blonde gave Eri a sheepish look, noting his crossed arms and incredulous stare. Mari shrugged helplessly, smiling nervously, "Uh . . . a bag?"

"No, that's a Heartless," Eri said, lips pursed, "Why did you even pick that thing up?"

"Because it didn't feel right leaving it behind after it helped us," Mari said defensively.

Eri rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Mari, Heartless don't help people. It probably just wanted that guy's heart."

"You don't know that . . ." Mari murmured.

"I think I do," Eri said right back, "Now put it down. We have more important things to worry about than a Heartless."

"Wait . . ."

Mari blinked in surprise as Kairi came forward, leaning down to give the Heartless a curious stare. Tilting her head slightly to the right, she reached out and touched it's head, "Huh . . . it almost feels . . . familiar . . ."

Now it was Mari's turn to cock her head to the side, "Huh?"

Kairi's eyebrows had scrunched up by now, looking unsure, "I don't know . . . but I feel like I've felt this before . . ."

Just then, the Heartless in her arms suddenly bucked. Startled, Mari lost her grip and the Shadow slipped free, the tiny creature darting down the alley and disappearing.

"Uh . . ." Mari stuttered, staring after it.

Eri sighed, "Well, it's gone now. Come on, we've got a job to do."

Mari rose to her feet alongside Kairi, looking puzzled, "Where exactly did you take us?"

At this, Eri smiled, "Don't you recognize it? It's somewhere you've been before."

At Mari's inquisitive stare, he gestured to the road beyond. She and Kairi shared a puzzled glance before moving forward, stepping out into the harsh light of the sun.

"Ladies, may I welcome you to the land of sun and sandstorms!" Eri's voice rang out behind them, and as Mari beheld the sand swept streets and bustling bazaar of outdoor shops filled with heavily robed, turbaned people, she already knew what he was going to say.

"Agrabah!"

"Agrabah . . ." Kairi whispered, looking around in wonder.

Mari grinned wide, excitement boiling high, "Oh, Jasmine's here!"

"That's right, and we should probably pay her a visit before someone less savory does," Eri said, brushing passed the two, "So off we go!"

Someone less savory . . . Mari wanted to wince at the thought of meeting that man again. Or anyone from this 'Order', if they were all like him.

She glanced back at the dark alleyway where the Heartless had fled, but saw nothing save darkness. It was truly gone.

Idly, she remembered the way it had attacked the man, its claws ripping into him with a fury unbecoming of a supposedly empty creature. She wondered . . .

Unbidden, the memory of it attacking his front pushed it's way to the forefront of her mind, it's claws working away at the symbol branded on the man's chest. That strange symbol, that she was sure she would see more of on this journey because nothing in her life had been simple ever since she and Hikari had run into that portal.

She felt like she should be remembering something else there too, when the man had downed her with his Keyblade.

. . . two . . . men . . . ?

"Mari!" she heard Kairi call, and the thought fled her mind like a ghost in the light, sinking back into the dusty, dark corners of her head.

"Coming broskis!" she shouted, smiling and chasing after the two before they got too far ahead and ignoring their puzzled stares. She got those a lot, she was used to it.

Mari envisioned a bumpy ride in their futures, one with an ending unknown to her. But she took comfort in knowing she wasn't going it alone. Even if her companions were ones that were totally unexpected.

But that was fine! That was what made journey's interesting, and she, for one, was looking forward to it.

As she carried on with a tune under her tongue and new companions at her side, Mari failed to see the tiny shadow following her footsteps, yellow eyes peeping out occasionally before sinking back into the darkness.

* * *

So, new friends, new shadow friend (maybe?), new enemies, and a new adventure!

Let's hope these babies come out unscathed.

Rate and review if it pleases you! :)


	6. A Journey Starts With an End

Hoooo _shit_, how many of you thought I was dead?

Nah, I was just writing . . . another story. And not this one. Because I'm a jerk.

Sorry. For real, though. :(

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has Hikari in it! :D

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.

* * *

A Journey Starts With an End

"Ugh, I need to work on my stance," Evangeline groaned as she plunked down in one of the plush booths by the window.

Tearh slid into the seat opposite her, smiling as the hostess bid them a polite farewell, "It was just one little mess up, sweetie. Honestly, you push yourself to be perfect so much I wonder sometimes why you haven't already amalgamated into the Fifth Dimension."

"Mom . . ." Evangeline said, shoulders sagging in annoyance.

The two had literally just gotten done with sword practice (I would know, I watched the whole thing), and had just arrived at that little cafe Tearh had spoken so highly of. It was a cute place, with a sort of retro theme going for it, but most of the booths and tables were empty. Apparently, it was a pretty slow day today.

As for what they were talking about, well . . . Evangeline had sort of flubbed a stance by spreading her feet a little too far apart and throwing off her whole balance. As far as mistakes went, it was pretty minor, and flub aside, she was quite good at swordplay. Some might even say a natural. But Evangeline was kicking herself pretty hard over it regardless.

As for Tearh, she was good too. But I'd sparred with Sora enough to know when someone was holding back, and that was all Tearh had done in the course of their dueling. And I wasn't surprised. There was the skill level of a Master behind her teasing jibes, after all. Evangeline wouldn't stand a chance otherwise.

Meanwhile, I'd been on edge ever since I (or rather, Evangeline) saw that guy behind the tree. I'd been keeping my eyes peeled, even though I knew it wouldn't do much good since I couldn't warn anyone if I saw them.

"Hello, ladies, my name's Todd and I'll be your waiter this afternoon!" Evangeline turned her head to the young, brown-haired man who now stood at the edge of their table, an apron around his waist and a pen and pad and in each hand. With a wink, he said, "Though you already know that. So, is it the usual today?"

A memory, one of Evangeline's, crossed my mind. It showed this same boy taking their orders, which was always the same, and I got the impression that Evangeline and Tearh were usual (and frequent) customers here.

"Oh, I think I'll take a peek at the menu, if you don't mind," Tearh said with a smile.

Evangeline shook her head, "I don't know why, you get the same thing every time."

The older woman waved a dismissive hand at her, "And who says I can't try something different today?"

Evangeline sighed, "_I'll_ have the usual, please. And you can't get upset when my ice-cream comes out here before yours does."

She looked pointedly at Tearh, who only continued to peruse the menu with a thoughtful hum, "Ooh, brownie fudge sundae.~"

Evangeline rolled her eyes, and I found myself doing the exact same thing.

"Alright, then I'll just leave you ladies to it," Todd said with a smile before leaving them in peace. Evangeline watched as he vanished behind the bright aluminum doors that led to the kitchens, the swaying to a soundless stop.

"Cute, right?"

Evangeline looked to see her mother giving her a cattish smile, and she slapped a hand against her shoulder, whispering, "Shut up!"

Tearh just laughed, and I smiled at the sound.

"Come on," Tearh egged on, grinning, "Even you can't disagree with me!"

Evangeline only rolled her eyes.

After a moment more of staring at the menu, Tearh promptly dropped it on the table, sniffing, "Well, I guess you were right, I'm getting the usual."

"Yeah, I know," Evangeline replied smartly.

"Well, _if_ you can keep that smart-aleckyness down for a bit, mind telling Todd that? Nature's calling, and she is not patient," Tearh said as she rose from her seat.

"Mom, really?" Evangeline asked, sounding irked. I got the hazy impression that this had happened before, and I could sense that Evangeline was positive her mother only wanted to get the two alone together.

. . . Oh wow, Tearh was trying to hook Evangeline up! How did I only just figure this out?

_Probably because these memories aren't actually your own, you idiot._

Tearh then departed, winking not-so-subtly to her daughter before disappearing around the corner. She was worse than Mari.

Evangeline let out a weary sigh, when the jingle of the bell above the front door stole her attention. Craning her neck to face the front of the cafe, she saw two people entering; one was a young-ish man in a beige jacket and blue jeans, a pair of glasses perched on his nose, while the other was a woman in a white polka-dot crop top and a jean skirt, her auburn hair pulled up into high ponytail. The woman had an arm wrapped around the man's and was leaning into him, giving him a silly doe-eyed look that wouldn't look out of place on a love-struck high schooler. The hostess smiled and showed them to an empty booth, handing out menus before leaving them alone.

Losing interest, Evangeline turned away, idly sifting around the ice in her cup with a straw.

"Here you are!"

Evangeline straightened up as a stylized glass cup loaded with neapolitan ice-cream appeared in front of her. The scoops were layered with chocolate, caramel and strawberry syrup, the gooey confections nearly lost beneath an avalanche of sprinkles, a lone maraschino cherry decorating the very top. To Evangeline (who apparently had quite a sweet-tooth), it looked like heaven. To me, it looked like death.

How do you even eat that much sugar and not go into cardiac arrest?

Todd was standing beside her, giving her a friendly smile, "Extra sprinkles, just as you like it!"

"Thanks," Evangeline replied, being polite.

"So, uh . . ." The boy glanced at where Tearh had once sat, "The usual?"

Evangeline's lips tugged into a smile, "You know it."

"I'll get that right out, then," Todd said, smiling. He turned slightly on his heel, then paused, "Oh, by the way, me and a few friends of mine were going out later this evening to a club. Want to tag along?"

_Oh boy, here we go . . ._ I thought.

Putting on her best polite smile, Evangeline tried to civilly turn him down, "Oh, I don't think so. Clubs, they . . . well, they're just not really my thing. Crowds, and all that."

She was being a hell of a lot more polite about this than I would be, I'll give her that.

Todd looked genuinely disheartened to hear this, but nodded anyway, "I gotcha. Well, if you change your mind, its at The Old Roundhouse next to Griffon Park."

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind," Evangeline replied, fiddling with her spoon. I could sense her impatience from here. She must really want that ice-cream.

"Excuse me?"

Both turned to find the auburn haired woman coming towards them, a large, overly bright smile on her face and a sparkle in her eye.

"You both live here, right?" she asked them, walking until she stood beside the empty seat where her mother once sat.

Evangeline and Todd shared a glance.

"Well, I guess . . . " Evangeline started, looking quizzical.

"Oh, good, good, I was hoping to meet some of the locals! Me and my fiancé just got into town, you see, and, well, we were hoping someone could tell us a bit about the place!" the woman said. She gestured to the empty booth, "Is it alright if I sit here?"

She didn't wait long enough for an answer, sliding into the booth and lacing her hands over the table, her painted nails sticking out stridently against the white varnish. She was still smiling, cheeks dimpled and her perfect teeth perfectly visible, and it was honestly starting to creep me out. Just how . . . cheerful it was . . .

"Um, well, I should probably get back," Todd said, looking apologetically at Evangeline, "Don't want the boss getting mad at me! Again . . ."

The last part was whispered, but I heard all the same even as the boy made a hasty retreat for the kitchens.

"Aw, what a charming boy. Is he your boyfriend?" Evangeline flushed at the woman's question.

"No, he's not," she said, looking around in a very awkward game of 'avoid-the-eyes'.

"Oh, well that's a shame. Anyway!" the woman clapped her hands together, "What's some of the best places to visit? Outdoor areas especially, I would so love to have a picnic here sometime!"

"Erm, well . . ." Evangeline stammered, and I could feel her apprehension jittering through her nerves like an erratic volt, "I've only lived here for a year with my mom, and I don't really get out much, so I, uh, wouldn't really know."

"Your mom?" the woman's interest shifted.

"Yeah . . ."

The woman's manicured eyebrows crimped together, "And what about your dad?"

Evangeline fidgeted, growing more and more uncomfortable the longer the probing went on, and honestly, I didn't understand why she didn't just tell this woman to shove it and leave.

"I, uh, don't have one," Evangeline picked at her fingernails, a nervous tick.

Pity flickered in the woman's gaze, "Ah . . . I'm sorry, that was a bit rude of me," she cleared her throat, beginning to look curiously around, "Anyway, I think I'd like to meet your mother. Is she here with you?"

_Well, aren't you just the epitome of tact,_ I thought sourly. This woman was really starting to get on my nerves.

"She's-"

All at once, the power suddenly went out.

Evangeline jumped as the cafe was suddenly plunged into darkness, the distant whir of failing generators making her uneasy. It didn't help that most of the blinds on the windows had been drawn down to block out the hot sunlight, so only a few frail beams made it inside.

"James!" the woman nearly shouted, panic pitching her voice to a painful degree and I had to fight not to wince.

Evangeline heard feet shuffle passed her, the shadow of a man flitting by in order to kneel by the woman's side. All around, she could hear the few other patrons present begin to complain, clamoring for an explanation from the staff.

Meanwhile, I was at full attention, alarm bells ringing like temperamental sirens in my head. I didn't like this. I didn't like this at_ all_ . . .

Then, just over the loud complaints of the customers and the frightened whimpering of the woman, Evangeline and I both heard the sound of something hard and metallic roll across the linoleum floor.

_HISS!_

Like gas escaping through the busted remnants of a pipe, several small, yet sudden clouds of white smoke filled the room, billowing out like a eerie fog along the shores of Port Royal. Evangeline coughed, and I could feel it tickling in her throat like a bug. Alarmed cries rose up all around us, the woman's whimpering turning into genuinely panicked wails that were doing _nothing_ to help.

Something, a shadow of some sort, bolted through the mist, and she jumped when a hand clamped down on her arm and pulled her from her seat.

"Hey-!" she started to yell, only to have a hand clamp down hard over her mouth.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!_ was all I could think as whoever was assailing us began to drag us away. Evangeline struggled mightily, aiming for the shins with every kick and trying to bite her captor's hand, but it was all shrugged off and ignored.

Just then, something whizzed by Evangeline's head, and I head the tell-tale _thunk_ of something hard meeting their attacker's head. All at once, Evangeline was free, the hands holding her slipping away as the person who attacked them slumped to the floor.

Evangeline barely had time to process that when another hand appeared on her shoulder. She whirled around, almost cold-cocking this one in the face until they spoke,

"Evangeline, it's me!"

_Mom!_

"Mom, what the hell is going on?!" were the first words out of Evangeline's mouth. She could barely see her mother through the smoke.

Tearh didn't give her an answer, "Stay close to me!"

With that, the woman grabbed Evangeline's hand and bolted for the back door, somehow maneuvering through the smoke and panicked civilians without a hitch. Thrusting the door open, she pulled her daughter outside and bolted down the sidewalk.

"Mom-?"

Tearh cut Evangeline off, keeping her eyes on the road, "Just keep going! We have to get back to the house!"

The sound of shouting caught her attention, and she turned around to see that a small group of people had gathered around the cafe. Her wonder quickly changed to alarm when two in the crowd broke away and began to give chase.

I didn't have to wonder . . . those men must be allied with the guy I saw earlier!

And Tearh's reaction . . . she knew, too. Maybe not everything, but she knew they were after her.

Tearh gave a sharp left, ducking into an alley and pulling them out of sight. Before Evangeline could even question what she was doing, Tearh shoved her behind a wooden pallet that was leaning up against the wall, squeezing in beside her and keeping a hand over her mouth.

A second later the two figures from before blitzed around the corner, charging headlong into the alley and not once stopping to look. Tearh remained still until their footsteps receded, then let loose a sigh and slipped out.

Evangeline followed, now well and truly confused, "Mom, _what_ is going on? Why were those guys chasing us?"

Tearh didn't immediately respond, instead turning around and embracing Evangeline as if she were the last precious thing in the world, "Oh, thank god you're alright. You must have been so scared."

Evangeline wriggled away, wanting answers, not a hug. I sympathized.

"Mom, I'm fine, I promise, but that doesn't exactly answer what the hell those guys were after," she said, gesturing to where the men had vanished, "Not to mention how we're suddenly running like we're wanted fugitives!"

Tearh remained silent for a moment. Then she looked at her daughter, brow creased with worry as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "Listen, I know you're confused Evangeline, but you have to trust me. And I promise, once we get back to the house, I'll explain."

"But Mom-!"

"Evangeline, please, not right now," Tearh said, a tinge of desperation in her eyes, "First, let's get somewhere safe."

_Safe? Why are we even in danger in the first place?_ the question buzzed in Evangeline's head like a swarm of angry bees, stinging for answers Tearh was not giving.

Evangeline wasn't satisfied at all, but it was clear she wasn't getting anymore out of her mother until they made it back home. So, biting her tongue, she followed Tearh as the woman began to maneuver through side streets and alleys, all while staying well out of sight.

Curiosity scratched at me like an itch I couldn't quite reach, and I wanted answers. It was clear Tearh had a connection to these guys, possibly even the group I'd seen in my weird . . . vision thing, but to hear exactly how and why would be much appreciated.

By the time they made it back, the sun was setting, street lights flickering on as darkness began to press in. The house was quiet, but with the shadows and the shock from earlier, it seemed far more foreboding than it should be.

Tearh took her daughter by the hand and quickly led her across the street, rushing up to the door and turning the lock. With one last, hasty glance over her shoulder, she pulled Evangeline inside and slammed it shut. once done, she rested her forehead against the wood and sighed.

Evangeline couldn't wait anymore, "Okay, so can you tell me _now_ what's going on?"

Tearh turned around, striding into the living room to a landscape picture above the fireplace, "I can't explain everything because don't exactly know everything, but short version is . . . well, I guess you can say I have something someone wants, and they haven't exactly given up on getting it."

Evangeline threw her hands up, "Just what does that mean?! Did you, like, steal something and now you're on the run?" a sudden thought hit her, and her eyes widened, "Oh my god, you are a fugitive. My mom's a fugitive!"

Tearh let out an exasperated sigh as she removed the painting from the wall, revealing a small safe behind it, "Evangeline, I am not a fugitive, and I did not steal anything. The thing I'm talking about belongs to me, it's just that someone else wants it."

"And you only though to tell me this _now?!_"

"I didn't want you to get involved!" Tearh replied, punching in numbers, "These people, their dangerous! The less you knew, the better."

"Is this why we move around so much?" Evangeline demanded, "To outrun wh-whoever these 'people' are?!"

"Evangeline, I know this is a lot to take in-"

"No kidding!"

"But right now, we have to get out of here! Go upstairs and pack a suitcase, we don't have time for anything else!"

The safe door clicked open, but instead of pulling it, Tearh held up a hand and murmured something under her breath. I jolted when I sensed a glow of magic suddenly pulse from the safe and just as suddenly dissolve, the seal protecting the box having been released.

Once gone, Tearh wasted no time in pulling it open. Reaching inside, she grabbed something and pulled it out, and right before she pocketed it out of sight, I was able to catch a glimpse of what she was holding.

And I felt my heart start to pound.

_My scroll!_

It was there! She _did_ have it! The item that rested in my bag had once been held in my mother's hands. With no small amount of certainty, I was also sure that that was the item those people were after.

Evangeline, however, was only confused, not realizing the item's importance. Not realizing anything, because she'd been kept in the dark this whole time, of that I was also now certian.

Turning around, Tearh ushered for Evangeline to move, "Hurry! Just grab the essentials, and we can leave!"

"I don't think so, darling."

Startled, both spun around to where the voice had come from. There, descending from the staircase, was a woman I'd never seen before. She was wearing a long, form-fitting robe the color of a blooming rose, the coattails splitting apart into a swallow's tail around her leather-clad legs. The robe was trimmed with silver, the collar held shut by an ornate buckle the size of a sand dollar. A belt of silver wound around both of her thighs, where two twin sais were sheathed. Her boots were thick and made for combat, producing a heavy thud with every step she took down the stairs, a zipper running up the sides of each. Her dark, dark brown hair was cut incredibly short, with only two long strips and carefully maintained bangs framing her olive-toned face. Her eyes, the color of burnt amber, bore intensely into them, an authoritative shine burning deeply from within.

As she stepped down from the darkness of the stairwell, the light from the open window bounced off the buckle attached to her collar. A silver buckle, depicting the image of two intrinsically different wings eternally circling one another.

Tearh shot forward, immediately putting herself between the strange woman and her daughter, voice low and threatening, "Get out."

The strange woman tutted softly, "I'm sorry, dear, but you know I can't do that. My orders were very, very clear."

"Then break protocol and leave," Tearh commanded again, bristling.

The stranger sighed, placing her hand against the railing as she reached the last step, "You know, this would all be so much easier if you'd just come with us and listen to what we have to say."

"I know what you want, and I want nothing to do with it!" Tearh shouted.

Evangeline looked between the woman and her and back again, "Mom, what the hell is she talking about?"

At this, the other woman blinked in surprise, "You haven't even told your daughter, Tearh? One would think she, of all people, would have a right to know."

This time it was my turn to blink in surprise. This woman knew Tearh's name? Just what history did they have with each other?

But Tearh was having none of it, "If you won't leave peacefully, then we'll have no choice but to fight!"

"Well then you'll be fighting a very one-sided battle," the woman said, "I'm not stupid. I didn't come here, to _your_ house, with only myself," the woman idly swung her arm around the room, as if she were showcasing some grand collection only she could see, "This house is surrounded by my agents. Good men and women, whose only advantage against a Keyblade Master such as yourself is their numbers. But tell me, should you still choose to fight . . ."

The woman's eyes fell on Evangeline, and I could feel her freeze under her strong gaze, "Would you really want your daughter to witness a bloodletting like that?"

I shivered. Heartless and Nobodies were one thing, but would this woman seriously send ordinary people into battle like that? One to the death, no less?

Tearh looked torn by this, gritting her teeth in anger. Then, her shoulders sagged, fingers unclenching.

"Mom . . .?" Evangeline questioned, taking a step towards her.

The woman smiled as if she were about to reward a child for good behavior, "Good, I'm glad you can see reason. Now please, if you'll follow me, I can promise neither of you will come to harm."

_SHING!_

Evangeline jumped back as light suddenly exploded out from her mother's hand, so sudden it startled me as well. But unlike Evangeline, I knew exactly what was happening.

A Keyblade of elegant and graceful make appeared in Tearh's hand, the blade bearing a curve like that of a samurai's sword. The tip was capped by an inward facing crescent moon, the top point attaching to a socket at the top of blade while the bottom point attached to a socket about four inches down. A five pointed star was braced into the moon's heart, each tip girded to the inside and glinting gold against the silver strip of moonlight. A thin, metallic thread of silver dotted with tiny stars coiled it's way down the blade from tip to hilt, the shiny material gleaming like a hoary cord of fire. The cross guards curved around her hand in smooth oval shape, the tips that connected to the pommel flaring out in a way reminiscent of shooting stars. The hilt was gold, and the keychain dangling from the pommel ended in the charm of silver crescent moon.

"What the hell . . . ?" Evangeline trialed off, unable to form words, shock making her heart pound like a steam hammer.

Without bothering to explain, Tearh spun her Keyblade around once before stabbing it into the floor. It seemed the entire house around us flared white, from every window to every floorboard, and I felt a powerful protective enchantment fall around the house like a heavy, but warm, cloak.

"What the shit was that?!" Evangeline shouted when the light faded, looking around in utter bafflement. Poor girl really did have no idea what was going on.

"And I'm not stupid either," Tearh said, looking at the rather unfazed woman, "I placed protective spells around this house the moment we arrived. Now . . ." she pointed her Keyblade the woman's way, eyes flashing, "It's just you and me."

The woman sighed and stepped onto the floor proper, pulling out her sais as she did so. Spinning both around her fingers without even a thought, she said, "You know, normally this is supposed to be the part where I express how disappointed I am that we couldn't resolve this peacefully. But . . ."

She snapped her hands closed around the sais hilts and dropped into a fighting stance, eyes suddenly alive with a ferocity belying her earlier calmness, the amber of them now burning like the stoked coals of a low fire, "When faced with such a marvelous opponent, I can't help but be happy we didn't! Now please, be a dear, and _don't hold back!_"

With that, she lunged.

A hand suddenly pushed Evangeline aside, back hitting the ground at the same time their blades came to clash. The girl pushed herself upright, eyes stretched wide as she watched her mother and a total stranger exchange a flurry of fast-paced blows, literal sparks flying between. The woman pressed her assault hard, and Tearh continued to step back until the back of her heel hit the wall.

The woman swiped at her head, but Tearh ducked just in the nick of time, the tip of the woman's blade merely scoring a mark in the wood behind her. Tearh then sprang forward, thrusting her shoulder into the woman's sternum and knocking her back. The woman stumbled, coughing and nearly tripping over the living room couch. Tearh was on her then, slashing her Keyblade with fierce power.

With grace I couldn't have imagine on a human, the woman leaned back till her hand touched the ground, bending like a pretzel to avoid the attack. But she didn't stop there. Once the Keyblade passed her, without breaking a single stride, she flipped back onto her feet with the help of a back handspring, her feet clipping Tearh in the chin.

"Mom!" Evangeline cried. I wasn't far behind her.

Back on her feet, the woman lunged again, sais gleaming like the twin fangs of a dragon. Tearh sidestepped out of the way of one and blocked the second by trapping it in the groove between the blade and crescent moon. With a sharp twist, the sai was torn from the woman's hand and sent flying.

But only seemed to inflame the woman even more. Smiling with fervent enjoyment, she spun and lashed her remaining sai at Tearh's face, the tip cutting vertically into her cheek. Tearh didn't pay it much attention, instead blocking the woman's next attack.

_Why isn't she using magic?_ I thought for one puzzled second. That would give her a powerful edge.

But I realized quickly. The living room was small, and no matter what spell she used, something would get damaged. More importantly, some_one_. Evangeline had no idea what was happening, and had no real clue how to defend herself should magic start becoming involved in the situation.

But that didn't mean she was going to sit still. While the two were preoccupied with the fight, she ran back into the kitchen, eyes scanning for the nearest possible weapon she could get her hands on, Her mind went to _knife _first, but she quickly discarded that idea seeing as the woman in there was seven leagues above her in level. Which was good. I knew from experience just how bad of an idea that was.

That was when her eyes alighted on the potted plant resting on their breakfast table. Running to it, she plucked it from its perch and dashed back to the hallway, hiding behind the arch separating the hall and the living room, waiting until the woman was well and truly distracted.

"You're as good as they said you'd be!" the woman said, excitement trilling high in her voice, "I'm glad! I wish a battle like this could be shared again between us!"

"I'd say 'please come again', but frankly I don't want anything to do with you or your freaky cult," Tearh shot back, blocking another attack.

"A shame, darling, a real shame!" the woman said, grin stretching manically across her face as she slashed her dagger in a sharp, zigzagging pattern, blade scraping along the edge of Tearh's Keyblade.

"Mom, duck!" Evangeline shouted.

Tearh did exactly that, right as Evangeline hurled the plant at the woman's face. The stranger was caught off gaurd by the attack, only barely managing to get her sai up in time to deflect it. But that was all Tearh needed. Lunging forward, she slammed the pommel of her Keyblade into the woman's stomach, then jumped back and slammed the flat side of her blade against her head while she was still stunned.

The woman stumbled, but amazingly remained standing, panting and shaking her head clear of stars.

Tearh didn't give her the time of day. Turning, she grabbed Evangeline by the arm and bolted out the front door.

"Mom, what-?!"

"No time!" Evangeline shouted. She let Evangeline's arm go and walked until she stood about a yard ahead of her, Keyblade held out at her side. She took a deep breath, then reached up and tapped the wing of her butterfly hair clip.

A hair clip that suddenly pulsed with light, a light that just as suddenly engulfed my mother completely. And when it faded, I felt my jaw drop.

For now, Tearh was covered from head to toe in a stupendous set of armor. The helmet was smooth and fused seamlessly into the elegant suit itself, a suit that bore a silver and red color scheme that was both beautiful and dangerous to behold. The majority of it was made of what resembled steel nylon dyed a brilliant crimson, traced over with an exoskeleton of silver steel that gracefully curved around her chest, shoulders, back, arms, and legs. The visor was black and flanked by silver flanges made to resemble a butterfly's wings, a silver cape falling from her shoulders. It was sleek and powerful in design, truly a warrior's raiment.

"What the . . . ?" Evangeline and I murmured in tandem. How did she do that?!

The wonders didn't stop there, for then Tearh was hurling her Keyblade into the sky, where it then became engulfed by the same brilliant light from before. And what emerged was anything _but_ a Keyblade.

Instead, what it looked like a crimson and silver motorcycle with wheels made of whirling stardust, a vehicle that swooped down to land beside Tearh in all her armored glory.

_Since when the hell could Keyblades do this?! And why did no one tell me?!_ I wondered, jaw having fallen to the floor by now.

With one sweep of her leg, she climbed aboard, holding out her hand and yelling, "Evangeline, get on!"

But Evangeline hesitated, too shocked and at a loss to comprehend what her mother was saying. It wasn't until she heard the door creak behind her that she realized she was in danger. Whirling around, she stumbled back as the woman charged out, sais raised high, aiming for Tearh, "Don't you dare leave this fight unfinished! _Don't you dare!_"

I felt magic rise up behind me, a writhing torrent of crackling energy, and I heard Tearh shout, "Evangeline, move!"

Without thinking, the girl jumped to the left, rolling back onto her feet just in time to see Tearh releasing a huge torrent of scintillating yellow volts, the energy blowing the irate woman back into the doorframe.

"Evangeline!"

Tearh's voice spurred her into action. Shooting back to her feet, she grabbed her mother's hand and allowed herself to be pulled onto the back of the 'motorcycle', wrapping her arms around Tearh's waist as the vehicle suddenly took off into the air at alarming speeds.

I sensed magic warp around us, the sky splitting open into a wormhole to who knows where. A wormhole that Tearh dove into without a second thought.

Before they entered completely, however, Evangeline glanced back to the house she was leaving behind. This time, there were no moving vans or brown boxes, no agencies or realtors, nothing at all like the moves she's made before.

After all that had happened, for the first time in her life, I felt her wish that it was.

Then the wormhole closed, and I knew that here was where the journey Evangeline had taken started.

A journey that wouldn't have a happy ending.

The journey that lead to me.

* * *

Fuck, its almost 1am. I need to get to bed.

Especially since I'm going to Anime Expo tomorrow.

Rate and review, if it pleases you. :)


	7. Sandstorms Come Sudden

Ha ha ha. I'm a lazy piece of shit. :)

But here you guys go, _far_ overdue . . . a new chapter.

Enjoy.

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.

* * *

Sandstorms Come Sudden

There are a lot of facts in the universe. Case-in-point, Hikari was a badass, Eri was a cute, and Mari herself was adorable.

Here's another fact; deserts are hot.

Like, _way_ hot.

And she was melting.

Bad.

"Are we almost there?" Mari asked miserably, arms practically dragging in the sand as she hunched over. The sun continuously beat down regardless, sweat rolling down her back despite the shade offered by the many colored tarps pulled over the walkways of the bazaar.

"Almost. The shops are just a bit twisty, that's why it's taking so long," Eri said, looking completely (and unfairly) unfazed. With a grin in her direction (be still, her heart) he added, "Already beaten by the heat, Mari? Take a page from Kairi's book."

He cocked his head in said girl's direction, and Mari sluggishly followed his gaze to see that the redhead was hardly wilting like she was. In fact, she looked quite energized, hopping from booth to booth as they walked, eagerly taking in every sight she could see. She'd taken off her jacket and tied it around her waist, but otherwise was holding up much better than Mari despite the sweat still accumulating on her brow.

"See a souvenir you like?" Eri called out to her, arms crossed and lips quirked into a teasing smirk.

She turned to them, smiling from ear to ear, excitement making her blue eyes sparkle, "There's so much to see! It's almost easy to forget why we're here!"

"Well, we're only trying to stop a clandestine organization from kidnapping the only pure lights in the universe, nothing too major," Eri responded, waving a hand at her.

Kairi let out a sheepish laugh, "Well, when you put it like that . . . I probably should tone it down a little," that didn't stop her eyes from wandering, and Mari noticed a wistful gleam pass through them, "You know, this is the first world I've gotten to explore on my own, without having to worry about Riku and Sora. It's weird though. I always thought that my first adventure would be with them . . ."

Her eyes widened suddenly, and she held up her hands, "N-not that there's anything wrong with you guys! I just, um . . ."

"You wanted it to be with your best friends," Mari said, nodding in understanding. She'd been lucky. She had gotten to go with her best friend.

"Well, if we don't get this squared away, having adventures with your friends will be the last thing you get to do," Eri put in. He nodded his head in the direction of the palace, "Now, what do you say to meeting one of your fellow princesses?"

"Right," Kairi said with a nod, "Let's go."

Mari wandered after them, trying not to think too hard about the water dripping down her face. Uh, this was so not good for her hair. If she didn't get out of the sun soon, she ran the risk of sunburn too.

She caught the sound of flapping wings a mite late, and only really re-registered her surroundings again when a pair of claws suddenly landed on her head and a harsh voice spoke, "Hey, Mari, what'ya doin' back on this side a town?"

Mari immediately perked up, tilting her head up so she could see the beak bobbing just in her sight, "Iago! How've you been, ya grouchy parrot?"

Iago hopped off her head to hover in front of her, "Oh, a bit a this, bit a that, ya know how redemption goes."

Mari had to smile at the parrot's less guarded demeanor, happy to see that the hunted look was gone. She guessed he really was turning things around.

Iago frowned, "So, uh, the rest of the merry mayweathers with you, or are you flyin' solo these days?"

"Hikari and them are taking a test!" Mari replied without a pause, not exactly taking the time to explain what that meant, "But I'm not here alone! In fact, there are some new friends I want you to meet!"

She gestured to Kairi and Eri, who both had stopped to stare when Mari had cried out. Iago flapped tentatively closer, humming, "Ah, well, at least they don't look as brain-dead. No offense."

Kairi blinked in puzzlement while Eri crossed his arms, a coy smirk appearing on his face, "Coming from an animal with the brain the size of a walnut, I don't know if I should take that as a compliment."

"Oh, but you're still hookin' up with the wise-guy types, huh?" Iago huffed, feathers floofing in a way that was supposed to be threatening but instead just looked adorable, "Listen cupcake, I'll have you know I'm one a' the smartest guys around this joint!"

"You know, I quite like cupcakes," Eri commented airily, glancing in Mari's direction, "There was this one world I went to that had this little bakery, and it was amazing! I should take you there sometime."

Oh, was that a invite to a date?! Was that an invite to a date?! Dear lord, please be an invite to a date!

Iago wasn't to happy about it, unfortunately, "Hey, are you even listenin'?!"

"Hm? So sorry, did you say something?" Eri asked with a veneer of smug politeness.

Iago's eyes narrowed, "Hmph . . . I don't like you. So see if I help ya if you ever get into a tight spot."

"Um, excuse me? Are you one of Sora's friends?" Kairi asked, peering closer at the bird.

"Uh, well . . ." Iago hesitated, unsure exactly how to respond.

Mari kindly took it up for him, "Iago used to work for a bad guy, but he's been working to make up for it and be good. So we're cool!"

"Oh," Kairi hummed, looking back to Iago. Then she nodded and smiled, "Well, if Mari says you're okay, then we're okay. My name's Kairi."

"Wait, 'Kairi'," Iago turned a speculative stare on Mari, "The same girl Sora's been lookin' for?"

"The one and only!" Mari nodded enthusiastically while Kairi awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. Mari made sure to file away the girl's touched smile for later use.

Someone cleared their throat, and Mari's gaze zipped to Eri, who had a curled fist pressed close to his mouth and an eyebrow quirked in their direction, "Let's not forget why we came here."

immediately, Mari snapped back to attention, "Oh yeah! Iago, we're here to see Jasmine! It's an emergency!"

"Nothing's been out of the ordinary, right?" Kairi questioned him.

"Wah? An emergency?" Iago asked, looking from Mari to Kairi, "And what's outta the ordinary? Ever since Jafar bit it, everythin's been pretty quite."

"Good, then T.O's not here yet," Eri said with a brisk nod. He looked to them, "Let's go."

Mari and Kairi nodded and replied in unison, "Got it!"

Together, the three broke off into another sprint, Iago flapping hard to keep up, "Hey, hey, hey, wait up a sec! What's goin' on?!"

"A big bad organization is after Jasmine and the other Princesses," Mari explained quickly, "They could come here at any time, so we gotta get to her before they do!"

"Great!" Iago huffed belligerently, "Why is it that whenever you're in town, it's always impeding disaster right after?"

"Less talk, more move!" Eri called from the front, "We're almost there!"

{*******}

The palace was looking pretty good considering they'd almost destroyed it on their last visit. But then, genie magic could fix any problem. Ooh, she wondered if Genie was here! That would be a fun thing to show Kairi.

People bustled around the front gate, carrying clay pots arranged on their shoulders, trays, looms, and other things as they scurried to and fro, a busy stream they had to fight through just to reach the front doors.

Doors that were unfortunately under guard.

"Halt," one said as he lowered his halberd across the door, "State your business."

"We're here to-" Mari was silenced by Eri's hand as he whisked it in front of her face. With a polished smile, he continued in her place, "We're to seek an audience with the Sultan of this land. It is urgent news, news I'm sure he'd like to hear."

The other guard's eyes narrowed in suspicion, lips curling into a frown and revealing a rather share looking canine, "What sort of news?"

Eri fixed him with a firm stare, "News pertaining to his daughter, the princess Jasmine's safety."

The guards shared a glance, weighing the boy's words between themselves, before the first gaurd spoke again, "If you have news that the royal family is in danger, then you will share it now."

Eri opened his mouth, but didn't get a word in as Kairi suddenly stepped up, pleading, "Please! It's important!"

The second gaurd dropped his halberd, iron tip hovering an inch from the girl's nose, "Another outburst like that, and we'll have you thrown in the dungeons!"

Kairi took a cautionary step back, but her eyes hardened as she fearlessly stared the man down. He glared back, scowl as fierce as his thick eyebrows, but before it could get to out of hand, the doors suddenly swung open as a new figure stepped across the threshold.

"Hold! These people are honored guests of the palace! Let them through!"

Both guards snapped to attention, weapons flying back to their sides as, but Mari wasn't looking at them anymore. Nah, her attention was on the new, but familiar face, a smile breaking across her own as she yelled, "Aladdin!"

The young prince was definitely looking like a 'young prince' now, to be sure, the boy having traded his street clothes for a more stately ensemble of a beige silk shirt with a gold collar and poofy pants. Oh, and a turban too, which looked all kinds of hot but _hey_, whatever floats the royal boat! Buuut, she would miss the street clothes. They afforded a nice, uh . . . view.

Not to mention, they looked more like Aladdin.

Iago was hovering by his shoulder, and Mari had to glance behind her where the parrot had originally been. Huh, had he gone to get Al himself? Wasn't like the guards could fly after all.

She smiled when he gave them a quick wink before turning back to the guards, arms akimbo and posture so straight it looked more like an over-the-top mockery of how a noble was supposed to act rather than any serious retribution about to be exacted, "This girl was one of the heroes who helped save Agrabah! So you owe her every respect and courtesy, understood?"

Another, far tinier shape suddenly scurried up the prince's pant leg to his shoulder, and Mari pursed her lips together in delight when she saw that Abu had finally appeared. Standing up on his furry little legs, the monkey made a show of dramatic hand gestures, speaking sternly in his own little language as he stared the guards down. So cute.~

Both guards humbly bowed their heads, "Of course, Your Highness."

Aladdin nodded, accepting the apology with Abu mimicking him every step of the way, "Very good. Now, if the honored guests would step right this way."

He gestured for them to follow, smiling now as they left the two guards behind. Skipping up to Aladdin's side, Mari gave him a playful nudge, "Nice show back there! Really stretching those royal wings of yours, huh Al?"

"You think so?" Aladdin asked her without missing a beat, "Really, I try not to, but sometimes, you just gotta put your foot down, you know?"

"So what now?" Mari inquired, "Those guys in for some jail time?"

"Pft, no," he replied with a laugh, "They were just doing their job. Even if they are jerks about it."

Mari laughed, "They were being pretty big jerks!"

"So, Iago tells me you have some news you need to give us," Aladdin paused, looking around, "Is Sora not with you?"

Kairi's ears perked up, "You're another friend of Sora's?"

For the first time, Aladdin looked Kairi's way, eyebrow lifting in curiosity as he examined her, "I like to think so. But it's not often I get to meet new faces when he's not around."

"He's taking a test," Mari informed him. The entrance had given way to the courtyard by now, the only oasis in an ocean of sand. Trees lush with leaves and carefully maintained bushes lined the sides of the tiled pathways, the ground a mosaic of colored stone. A flowery scent hung in the air, wistfully sweet despite the hot and dry air. She could hear birds tweeting happily, but it didn't look like there were any in the trees. An aviary somewhere, maybe?

She could look later. Right now, introductions! "I'm here with some new friends. This cute scrumpet is Eri," did he cough just now? "And this lovely lady is Kairi!"

Aladdin's last step hitched on the stairwell as he spun around, wide eyes landing on the redhead, "Kairi? _The_ Kairi Sora's been looking for?"

"Mhm!" Mari smiled, "We found her! It was very romantic."

She ignored the puzzled look Kairi gave her.

Aladdin stared for a moment more, when his face broke into smile, "I knew he'd do it," nodding courteously her way, he added, "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Aladdin, and this here is Abu."

Abu gave a flashy bow, and Kairi giggled, "Nice to meet you too! I'm Kairi, but I guess you already knew that."

Eri pointedly cleared his throat, "I get that getting to know one another is very good and all, but let's not forget why we came here."

Iago spoke up as well, "Yeah, especially if it's as bad as you say it is."

This got Aladdin's attention, "So not just news, but bad news too? Great."

Mari nodded sadly, "I know. It's like we're cursed or something."

They entered the great door to the palace heart, and Mari had to blink at the splendor before her. High golden walls painted in rich shades of blue and red, great curtains strung over the open windows to keep out the sunlight and the heat, the arches of which were decorated with stylized columns inlaid with veins of blue. A concave roof gilded with gold hung over their heads, vast and open, and Mari wanted to call out to see if it would echo back. A few servants were milling around, scrubbing at the marble floors and columns, stopping only to bow to the prince before resuming work. Aladdin looked a bit uncomfortable with that, actually.

A throne rested on the opposite wall just before a lush carpet, the seat laid with plush cushions, though right now it was unoccupied. Two doors were set on either side of the great chair about ten feet away, one of which opened as another figure stepped through.

Mari's face lit up when she recognized who it was.

Jasmine was looking as radiant as always, garbed in a royal purple top and silk pants that were embroidered with tiny gems that made them glitter. Her hair was tied back into a braid, a ribbon of purple lace wound into the black locks while a headband set with a large gem sat upon her brow. Soft looking shoes were on her feet, the tips curled just so. Given the reasons why they were there, it was an enormous relief to see her, even though Mari knew they weren't exactly in the clear yet.

"Aladdin! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jasmine's smile wavered slightly when she noticed the strangers standing next to him, but it quickly returned when she saw Mari, "And you've brought friends! Mari, it's good to see you."

Mari went up to herm smiling as she clasped hands with the other girl, "It's good to see you too! Very, very good."

Jasmine looked to Aladdin, a teasing frown etched on her thin lips, "I hope you haven't been getting into trouble. You know the ambassador of Masid is coming, and you need to work on your diplomacy."

Aladdin gave a one-armed shrug, "Ah, I can be plenty diplomatic."

"Oh, I'm sure. That's why my father dealt with the last one all by himself," Jasmine rebutted smoothly, slipping away from Mari so she could stand in front of Aladdin.

"Hey, Abu didn't like the guy," Aladdin defended himself only half-heartedly, any seriousness diminished by the smile on his face.

"Well, Abu's going to have to learn how to deal with people he doesn't like," a touch of earnestness entered Jasmine's voice as she slipped her hand into his, "You're going to be Sultan one day, Aladdin. I know a lot of nobles rub you the wrong way, but for the peoples' sake, you'll have to deal with them _without_ pranks."

"Well, not all of them annoy me," Aladdin said.

"Oh? Like who?"

Aladdin pursed his lips as if in thought, before smoothly slipping an arm around her waist, "Well, you for example."

Jasmine laughed before flicking him on the nose, "Nice try, but that's not going to get you out of lessons."

"Worth a shot," Aladdin replied with a cheeky grin.

They were interrupted by Eri clearing his throat again, "You know, if everyone got this sidetracked all the time, it's a wonder you got anything done."

Jasmine turned to him, puzzlement written on her face, "Who are you?"

"He's a friend," Mari said reassuringly, holding out her pinkie finger, "Pinkie-swear promise!"

"We're here because you're in danger," Eri continued, unfazed by the shock that filled their faces, "A group called The Order is after you, princess Jasmine."

"What?" she whispered, eyes wide.

"Is that true?" Aladdin asked, looking to Mari for confimration.

She nodded glumly, "It is. We ran into them not too long ago . . ."

"We need to take you somewhere safe." Eri said.

A sharp gleam appeared in Aladdin's eyes, a protective hand rising to Jasmine's shoulder, "I won't let anyone lay a finger on her again. If she's in danger, I'll fight. You don't have to take her anywhere."

"A noble sentiment, but not one they'll care for," Eri said dismissively.

"Please, Aladdin, I know you want to protect her, but you can't do that by yourself," Kairi added, stepping forward.

"We have soldiers-"

Eri cut Aladdin off, "So do they."

"They sounded like the real deal, Al," Iago added, "Like Jafar bad. And you know how bad that is."

"Well then, what about Genie?" He continued, looking desperately for an answer.

"Is he here?" Eri asked, keeping calm despite the rising panic.

Aladdin looked away, " . . . No. He just . . . pops up whenever, there isn't really a set schedule."

"Than he's out of this too," Eri finished for him, arms crossed and uncompromising.

Aladdin frowned hard, brow knitting together in silent frustration as his grip on Jasmine's waist tightened. Abu cooed softly next to him, wrapping his tail around his friend's neck in a gesture of comfort.

"Wait . . . I recognize you."

Eyes landed on Jasmine, whose eyes were locked on Kairi. Seemingly unaware of the attention she'd drawn, she continued, "You were at that castle, two years ago."

Kairi blinked, surprised for only a second before nodding, "Yeah. I was there. For the same reason you were."

Mari tilted her head in confusion, but understanding flitted across Jasmine's face, "Right. One of the seven." Brow scrunching, she asked softly, "Is the danger I'm in now for the same reason?"

` Kairi's lips pursed into a frown, but she nodded anyway, " . . . yeah. And, believe me, the people after us now are nothing to joke about. If it hadn't been for Eri, I would have been kidnapped."

"What . . . Jasmine, what are you talking about?" Aladdin inquired, looking to the girl with confused eyes.

Jasmine's gaze flitted fretfully between Kairi and Aladdin, voice stuttering, "It's . . . Aladdin, remember when Jafar took me all those years ago? How I said I didn't remember what had happened?"

"Yes?" he said, looking more and more worried as this went on.

"I . . . I lied," Jasmine carried on in a rush, "Not because I wanted to, but because we thought it was the right thing to do! What happened then . . . it would be dangerous if people knew about it, and we didn't want the people we loved to be caught in the backlash. I thought that that would be the end of it, but if this group is after me because of it . . ." she bowed her head. tears forming in her eyes, "Then I guess it didn't matter, did it . . ."

In the silence that followed, Kairi quietly put in, "The knowledge could be dangerous in the wrong hands, you know? None of us were supposed to know about other . . . well . . ."

"Other worlds? Kinda late on that."

Jasmine started, looking up at Aladdin in surprise, "What?"

Aladdin only smiled, "I know about other worlds. I know I didn't have the best education, but a street rat had to have some smarts, you know? Give me some credit," face softening, he leaned own so he could look Jasmine in the eye, smile never fading, "Jasmine, I get that it was important, and I'm not upset. But if whatever happened back then is happening again, I promise, I'll do everything I can to protect you."

Jasmine smiled, one that was both soft and radiant and came right from her pure, pure heart, "Thank you, Aladdin."

Mari sniffled, hands clasped together as if in prayer, "The beautiful, heartfelt commitment of two lovers is the most sacred and pure thing one could ever witness in this universe. I-I-I'm so _happy!_"

"Mari, please," Eri said, sighing. Heh, he almost sounded like Hikari.

Oh . . . she made herself sad . . .

"I know it's scary, but Eri's got a plan," Kairi put in peaceably, ignoring Mari's weird outburst. Hey, she could admit it was weird.

"And what plan is that?" Aladdin asked worriedly, switching back to the task at hand.

"You know about other worlds, so I can tell you right now; I plan to take her to one. One that is well-protected and secure," Eri explained.

"Another world?" Aladdin echoed, eyes growing contemplative. Then he looked up, "You're sure there's nothing we can do here that can protect her?"

"No. Whatever defenses you put up, they'll either destroy it or slip right by it," Eri replied.

Aladdin frowned, but seemed to accept it, "Then this world . . . you promise it's safe?"

Eri nodded, "Yes. Safer than this or any other world, in any case."

Aladdin's eyes narrowed, "So there's still a chance she could be found?"

"Not if she's wearing this," Eri held out his hand, and Mari blinked at the small silver ring resting in his palm. There was no ornamentation of any sort, just a simple band of silver, "This will hide the purity of her heart from unwanted eyes. She will appear like anyone else. True, that won't mean much if they go for a more narrow scan and recognize her face, but as for generic sweeps, she's as good as invisible."

Aladdin stared at it, then turned to Jasmine, "Jasmine, this is your choice. I'll support you, no matter what you choose, but don't choose based on what me or your father or what anyone else will feel. Your safety, that's what's important here."

Jasmine relaxed a touch, an appreciative smile forming on her lips. It faded when she looked back at the ring, an anxious shine filling her eyes as she weighed her options. Then, after a few seconds more of hesitation, she tentatively reached out and took it, rolling it between her fingers before taking a breath and slipping it on. Mari didn't notice a difference, but Eri smiled, "Good."

Jasmine didn't seem happy about it, and Mari couldn't blame her, but Aladdin's hand on her shoulder seemed to act as an anchor as an she placed her hand over his.

He turned to Kairi, "Actually, it might be a good idea for you to wear one too."

Kairi stared at him, "Why? I'm not hiding?"

"But we'll be making periodic stops to the hiding place. And besides, any advantage we have over them is a must. So . . ." He held out his hand again, and Mari did a double take when she saw another identical ring sitting on his palm.

She pointed at it, "Where-?"

"Magic, sweetheart," Eri responded.

Oh, he called her sweetheart!

Kairi frowned, but reluctantly nodded and accepted the token. Slipping it on, she said, "Satisfied?"

The boy nodded, looking pleased, "Very."

"Listen, Eri, right?"

They all looked at Aladdin, who was staring back with a look of steely determination, "If they could still find her even with all this . . . then I'd like to go with her to keep her safe."

Eri frowned, "You know, technically I'm already breaking a lot of rules for these girls. And anyway, changing worlds isn't exactly an easy thing to do. Ever heard of culture shock?"

"Actually . . ." Jasmine looked at Eri with a pleading look in her eyes, "I . . . would like it if Aladdin could go with me."

"You know, we aren't going to be at this world all the time," Kairi added pointedly.

"And whatever advantage we can get is a must," Mari slipped in cheekily.

Eri huffed, smirking, "Using my own words against me already. Give it a few months, and you'd be a master in the art of manipulation." Rubbing the back of his head, he continued, "Well, this world already has it's own defenders. Part of the reason I chose it is because together they could actually put up a fight that would hurt the Order's numbers. Consequently, they've been avoiding it, and I don't think I have to explain why that's a good thing. But if it's so important to you . . . I guess I can squeeze you in."

Jasmine smiled wide as Aladdin's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Thank you," Jasmine said earnestly. Glancing back to the doors behind them, she added, "When exactly did you have a date in mind to leave?"

"Right now," Eri responded.

Both turned startled looks on him, Jasmine speaking out, "But, I at least have to tell my father. And Rajah, she'd be worried if I disappeared without even a goodbye."

"I get it. You want to tell the people you care about where you're going," Eri's eyes were harder than Mari thought they should be, "But I'll tell you right now, the less people who now about your departure, the better. And I'm not saying that for your safety. The people chasing you won't hesitate to interrogate others for your whereabouts. As such, the less anyone knows, the safer they will be. Understand?"

Jasmine bowed her head, eyes closed and clearly upset, but eventually, she nodded in understanding, "I do. I just wish I didn't have to worry them."

"I know, Jasmine," Aladdin said softly, squeezing her shoulder.

"So, all that considered, _you_," Eri pointed sharply at Iago, "Had better keep your bird beak shut."

"Hey, I'm done with my days of double-dealin'!" Iago snapped, "What part a 'turning over a new leaf' don't ya understand?"

"Shouldn't we just take him with us?" Mari questioned, shrugging, "I mean, no offense Iago, but you chatter a lot."

"Offense taken!" Iago huffed.

Eri clasped a hand to the back of his neck, rolling his head back and sighing, "Maybe."

Just then, the front door opened, a small man decked in clay-colored robes hustling forward with an urgent stride to his step. He bowed once to the royal couple, then held his head high as he spoke, "Your Highnesses, the ambassador from Masid has arrived and is requesting an audience."

"Masid's ambassador? Here?" Jasmine asked, looking surprised as she turned to Aladdin, "They're almost a day early."

"Shall I show the ambassador to the guest chambers instead?" the messenger asked, gauging their surprise as a negative.

"No, that won't be necessary," Jasmine replied quickly, throwing him a disarming smile, "Please, show them inside."

Eri rolled his eyes before walking up to them, whispering hotly, "We are supposed to be leaving, not playing politics with stuffed shirts."

"I know this is important, but we can't just vanish now!" Jasmine whispered back, eyes narrowing stubbornly, "If I'd said no, it would have looked like we were an ill-prepared and uncouth mess, and if we'd left now, it would have caused chaos that would have tipped off another kingdom that the heirs to a prosperous throne had disappeared! Either way, my home looks weak! I know it might just seem like a word-game to you, but politics can be just as dangerous as any sword-fight!"

Aladdin held up a placating hand, trying to cool their tempers, "Trust me on this, Jasmine knows what she's talking about."

"It won't take that long," Jasmine said, "And we don't even have to involve my father."

Eri threw up an exasperated hand, "Fine. Just know every moment we waste here threatens the entire universe too."

Well, Eri sure got grumpy quick. But she guessed that was normal, considering what they were doing was pretty super important.

"Stuff like this reminds me that being the actual princess of anything is hard," Kairi commented as they moved to the side.

Mari sighed sadly, "It's more than just pretty dresses and tasty food. It's so _tragic_."

The doors swung open then, and Mari watched as two vertical rows of heavily robed people marched inside. There was maybe a total of ten people in each row, their silver and green robes thick and draping over their entire bodies to protect them from the unforgiving sun. They stopped once they had all passed the threshold, turning to face one another and dropping to a humble knee, heads bowed in respect. It was only then that the last figure walked inside.

It was a beautiful woman dressed in a rich splendor of silks dyed the color of an Arabian sunset, a breezy top with ribbon like sleeves that attached to golden bands around her wrists and diaphanous pants that hugged her strong legs. Her skin was a touch darker than theirs, olive-toned and clear, her dark brown hair cut short save for a single long piece that was tied back into a small ponytail, along with the bangs that framed her face. The only blemish she had was a prominent and pale scar that ran from the top of her head to her chin on the left side of her face, a scar that ran right over her eye, the mark where a blade had most surely struck. Despite that, her stance was imperial, her stride confident, and her eyes unafraid as she scanned every face in the room with a probing gaze.

Eyes the odd, yet striking color of burnt amber.

Beside her, Eri breathed, "Oh _shit_."

The woman's lips quirked up into a dark half-smile as she finally spoke, "Well, well, well, this certainly is a most unexpected meeting. Isn't it, darlings?"

* * *

So yeah, here we are.

Let's hope I don't suffer another critical stroke of laziness.

rate and review, if it pleases you.


	8. When Stars Scatter

Hey hey hey, what's happening people?

So, this one was a little later than I'd hoped to send out, mostly because their was a bit of an incident last weekend that derailed any plans I had. Don't worry, everything;s fine now. :)

So, anyway, here we are! Back to Hikari's side of things!

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.

* * *

When Stars Scatter

The park was empty, the birds having fallen silent hours ago as the stars slowly crept across the sky. The few lampposts dotting the crumbling pathway provided only dim illumination, lone patches of dirty yellow light that would occasionally flicker as they pushed back the looming darkness of the trees with their scant power. Moths hovered placidly around them, dark fluttering shapes that would thunk against the glass with mindless persistence.

I didn't know what world this was, but apparently Tearh had deemed it safe enough to land. It seemed dodgy to me, but that may just be because I didn't really do darkness.

The hush that hung in the air was intense, broken only by Evangeline's rapid back-and-forth pacing as the girl processed what had happened. Every time Tearh tried to speak, she'd hold up a finger for silence, then carry on. Eventually, Tearh had given up and had taken a seat on one of the park benches, watching her daughter through distressed eyes as she waited for her chance to explain herself.

Me, I would have been hounding her for answers immediately, so Evangeline's fretful pacing and reticent silence was driving me up the wall. It was a coping mechanism, I was sure; even now I could sense Evangeline gathering her thoughts into a coherent pile and assessing what had happened. But as tedious as it was, even I could understand it was necessary. Her mind was a maelstrom of worry, awe, bafflement, shock, and a plethora of others that tangled together in a chaotic mess, overshadowed by only one emotion; betrayal. That sharp, brutal sting of finding out you've been lied to your whole life, that nothing had been what it had seemed like, was all to painfully familiar.

So, it was a relief when Evangeline finally stopped, turned on her heel to face her mother, and asked, "So what the hell was that?"

Tearh's head lifted a bit, realizing her daughter was finally open to explanation, and sighed, "Something I had hoped to keep you away from."

Evangeline threw a hand up in the air, face pinching, "Keep me away from _what_? What the hell does that mean?!"

Tearh rose from her seat, "Evangeline, it's not that easy to explain-"

"Why isn't it? Oh wait, you've apparently been keeping this secret my whole life, I guess it is!"

"Evangeline!" Tearh's voice was sharp, strident with distress but firm as she held her hands up, "Please! Just . . . let me talk."

The girl looked at her with a tight, unforgiving frown, but crossed her arms and waited for her mother to speak. Tearh sat back down, and after a short moment of hesitation, patted the spot beside her. Evangeline cocked an eyebrow, and for a few defiant seconds she held her ground. Then, she relented and took the offered spot.

But her posture was rigid and she kept a good six inches of space between herself and her mother, knees bent away and shoulder slightly turned inward, eyes glued stubbornly to the ground. Physically, it was a rather small gap. But emotionally, it was an almost insurmountable void.

Seeing that was the best she was going to get, Tearh sat back and finally spoke, "When I was a young girl, I used to go to a special place. A school, of sorts. There I learned how to control magic, as well as wield this."

I heard a familiar _whoosh_, felt a sharp tingle of energy electrify across my skin, and Evangeline jumped as Tearh's Keyblade materialized into existence. For all her anger, the girl couldn't stop her jaw from dropping, "What is . . . ?"

"This is a Keyblade. It's a very powerful weapon, one that is only given to those of worthy heart to carry. This one is called Luna Incandesce," Tearh explained. Her eyes were gleaming in the lamplight, "Evangeline, you and I come from a powerful family. One who's destiny is intrinsically tied to this weapon."

"What do you mean 'intrinsically tied'?" Evangeline asked, shaking her head.

At this, Tearh's expression darkened, "It's a . . . it's not a good history. Once, our family was great, creating Keyblades in order to preserve the balance between light and dark. But that changed many decades ago. Now we're all that's left."

Evangeline's brow furrowed, confusion gathering like a thick cloud in her stomach. All her life, it had just been her and her mom, and suddenly she was being told that there used to be more, and apparently one more important than she could understand, "The only ones left? A-and wait, our family was some sort of, I-I don't now, mafia thing? Mom, why did you never tell me about this?"

Tearh's lowered her arm, Keyblade's tip dragging against the ground, eyes falling, "I didn't tell you because it was dangerous knowledge. Evangeline, our family was special, in that we were the only one's capable of forging Keyblades. When I found out, I was so excited. I thought I could resurrect our dying order! But . . . apparently I wasn't the only one who knew."

Realization clicked for Evangeline, "The people at the house."

Tearh nodded somberly, "Yeah."

"So, what were they after? This . . . Keyblade thing?" Evangeline vaguely gestured to Luna Incandesce.

"That's what I think. I didn't stick around long enough to find out why they would want it though," Tearh said. I felt a twinge of puzzlement when Tearh began to worry at her bottom lip, seemingly contemplating something, when she reached around and began digging in her pocket. My heart did a jump when she withdrew the scroll.

_The_ scroll, the stupid thing I'd been carrying since forever yet still had no clue what was actually about. My mouth practically watered at the thought of learning the truth now.

"This . . ." Tearh began, holding it out so Evangeline could see, "Holds all the secrets of our family. It's history, it's policies, everything."

"Really?" Evangeline asked, peering closer out of curious habit, "Like what?"

At this, Tearh gave a slow, awkward shrug, "Actually . . . I have no idea."

Evangeline gave her an incredulous stare, mirrored perfectly by my own, and we may as well have said in unison, "What? How do you not know?"

"It's . . . complicated," Tearh explained, eyes falling to the item in her hand, "The way it was explained to me, only the head of the family could open the scroll."

"Well, you said we're the only ones left! So wouldn't that make you the head automatically?" Evangeline asked.

"Well, the head of the family also had a special Keyblade," Tearh said, "A Keyblade called Origin."

. . . WHAT?! All this time . . . all this fucking time I had the thing to open the other thing and it never even crossed my mind to try it, ugh, what is _wrong with me_?!

"What?" Evangeline asked, much more calmly, "You don't have it?"

"It's not a matter of have or don't have," Tearh explained, "Keyblades choose their wielders, and Origin is no exception. Whatever ritual or rite of passage was required was lost a long time ago. So I have no idea what's needed. But all the same, the knowledge in here is dangerous, even in the right hands. Those people at our house today, I know they've been after this for a long time. I'm determined to keep that from them."

"Wait, choose their wielders? What does that mean?" Evangeline asked, frowning.

"Exactly as it sounds. There's a lot more to it, but we don't have the time for a Q and A," Tearh explained hurriedly. She cast a wary glance to the darkness of the looming trees, searching for shadows, but all remained still, "Those people will still be looking for us. It's not safe to stay here for much longer."

"Is this why we were always moving?" Evangeline asked, a click of realization sparking in her mind as all the pieces slowly came together, gaze falling to the floor, "Because of them?"

Tearh's silence was all the answer Evangeline needed.

"I wish you'd told me," she said, a flush of anger lighting her core, "I'm not some helpless little girl! And if it was so bad our lives were in danger, I think I had a right to know!"

Turning to face her daughter more fully, Tearh gave Evangeline an earnest look, "Sweetheart, I only kept this from you because I thought I was keeping you safe. I didn't want you to grow up with one eye constantly looking over your shoulder. I've been there! It's not fun."

Tearh chanced placing her hands on Evangeline's shoulders, and looked encouraged when she didn't shrug them away, "I wanted you to have as normal a life as I could give you. I know, sometimes that didn't always work, but I did try, Eva. I did," she bowed her head, "And I'm so sorry that I failed to do that."

I heard genuine regret in her voice. She really had tried to keep her daughter away from all this. And, given all that had happened to me and my friends . . . I completely understood why. This wasn't exactly a charmed life, full of fairytale magic and happy endings.

My existence was a testament to that . . .

Evangeline pursed her lips, mulling Tearh's words in her head. I understood her hesitation to believer her, to believe anything after what had just happened, but the compulsion to trust her mother was a strong one.

But Tearh didn't give her time to make up her mind, for she shook her head and suddenly rose to her feet, "I know this is a lot to take in, but we need to start moving again, sweetheart."

Evangeline frowned harder, but nodded. If those people were still after them, then it wasn't safe here, no matter how fiercely her questions burned in the back of her throat. She could be angrier once they weren't in danger, "Okay. But when we're safe, I want a complete explanation, no exceptions! Where you're from, what this organization is, Keyblades, all of it! Deal?"

Tearh sighed, but gave a relenting nod and a tired smile, "Deal."

A cold breeze suddenly blasted the pair, the treetops roiling heavily and moths scattering to the sky. Evangeline brought an arm to her face, gasp muted in the gust, hair whipping up into a frenzy. Tearh stepped in front of her, Luna Incandesce up in a readied position.

The darkness ahead shifted, numerous yellow eyes blinking from the shadows; Heartless.

"What is that? What the hell is that?" Evangeline hissed, panic starting to rise.

Tearh had actually relaxed by now, a touch of a smile on her lips, "Relax, sweetheart. It's just a few Heartless, nothing to worry about."

"What the hell is a Heartless?!"

Wow, Evangeline really was green.

"Creatures born from the darkness of people's hearts. Usually they keep to the darker realms, so it's a bit unusual to see them here," Tearh took a few steps forward, idly spinning her Keyblade around, "Hey boys! Looking for me?"

"Mom, why are you talking to them?! Shouldn't we, I don't know, get out of here?" Evangeline demanded, running up to her and grabbing her hand.

Tearh gave her daughter a calm smile even as the Shadows crept closer, "Don't worry, these ones aren't a threat to us. A few thrusts here, a jab there, and you can consider this mess cleaned up!"

"But you aren't good at cleaning messes . . ." Evangeline lamented. Tearh shrugged, then stepped forward again, hand slipping free.

Evangeline jumped after her, grabbing it again in an effort to pull her back, "Wait!"

She didn't get to say what she wanted to say, because it was then the Heartless swarmed forward.

Tearh reacted immediately, shoving her daughter back with the flat of her hand and with enough force to knock the wind out of Evangeline's lungs. The girl stumbled, coughing as a barrier of iridescent light went up between her and the battlefield.

Not that it was necessary. Thrusting her Keyblade to the sky, golden volts of lightning rained down onto the walkway, the Shadows in the forest vanishing as brilliant yellow light seared them away in short and sporadic bursts. With a twirl of her wrist, Tearh swept her blade down for an underhanded throw that sent the Keyblade hurdling into the air, looping around and popping any Heartless foolish enough to stand in it's path.

Running forward, Tearh planted her foot on a Shadow's head and flung herself into the sky as well, catching Luna Incandesce and landing so she stood in the heart of the swarm.

"Mom!" Evangeline cried, pounding on the barrier as worry overrode her common sense.

All the Heartless turned on her, but Tearh didn't give them a chance to spring. Holding her Keyblade up like a saluting chevalier, free hand held in front of her face and braced against blade's edge, a sensed a sudden and sharp swell of magic. It was thick and strong, like a rolling tidal wave, but instead of feeling heavy and smothered, I felt . . . light. The pull made me want to rise weightless to the sky, but Evangeline stayed motionless, feet still on the ground.

The Heartless were a different story. Without warning, each of them suddenly rose into the air, spinning around the stationary Tearh like asteroids around a immobile star. Faster and faster they spun, until their bodies blurred together into a ring of smoky darkness devoid of form and substance. Then Tearh's eyes snapped open, and the magic abruptly ended, the ring dissolving outwards in a burst of inky darkness.

The Heartless had been destroyed.

I stared, awestruck. A gravity spell of some kind, I was sure, but I'd never felt one of this strength and size before! Tearh didn't even look tired! She truly was as powerful a sorcerer as Yen Sid had described, and then some.

The barrier dissolved as Tearh crossed over to her daughter, who was standing in utterly overwhelmed silence, "Evangeline, are you alright?"

Evangeline just shook her head, mouthing, "What . . . ?"

Tearh gave her a shrug, smiling wanly, "Well, your mom still has some moves! Even though she is a little rusty . . ."

That was said as an aside, but Evangeline only blinked at her in astonishment, "_That_ was rusty?! Holy shit, what the hell is prime condition then?"

She didn't wait for answer, turning away instead as her heads went up to her head, "Oh my god, my mom is some kinda superhero, fighting monsters, and I didn't even know! Oh my god, this is too much . . ."

A hand appeared on her shoulder, warm and comforting, and Tearh softly spoke, "Not a superhero. Just a damn good survivor. Now let's get out of here. There's a lot of worlds we have to cover to find a good one."

" . . . 'worlds'?"

"Oh. Right. Well, let's just say there's . . . more than one."

Evangeline stared ahead, too spent to gape or scream or complain after all the crap that had just been thrown at her. With a tired sigh, all she said was, "You owe me so many sundaes for this."

Tearh laughed, "I guess I do. We'll see what we can find."

If she meant to say more, we never heard it, for her steps froze and her jaw snapped closed. With a sharp turn of her heel, she looked back to the path behind them, eyes raking over the shadows until they landed on something in the dark.

Evangeline's eyes followed, but they saw nothing. Nothing except the darkness that cluttered around the trees. All the same, I felt an utterly _freezing_ chill crawl down my spine. Something was wrong, something was very, very wrong.

"Evangeline, run."

The girl sent her mother a startled look as Tearh began to walk forward, Keyblade lifting just a little higher with every step, "Mom, what-?"

"GO!" Tearh thrust her hand behind her, and suddenly Evangeline was sent spiraling through the air, landing on her back several feet away. Mind reeling with stunned confusion, she stumbled back to her feet, wincing as her elbow stung in protest, only to find a barrier between herself and her mother. And Tearh wasn't alone inside. Another person, a stranger who's face I couldn't see, was standing some distance from her. They were speaking, but the distance and the barrier made it hard to hear what was said.

"I see mummy is a bit distracted right now, isn't she?"

Evangeline whirled around, heart thudding anew as another figure stepped into a patch of moldy light; the frightening woman from before.

_Crap, they followed us here! _

The buckle at her throat glimmered brightly in the glow of the lamp, a gleam as sharp as the one in her eyes as they scrutinized the girl before them. She looked startlingly alright, considering the blast of lightning she'd taken before. Too alright . . . as if she hadn't even been in a fight at all . . .

Evangeline felt like a piece of prey as she stepped warily away, back thunking against the barrier as she lamented her lack of a weapon. I wasn't far behind her.

The woman waved a hand at her, smiling almost coyly, but there was an air of menace to it that kept us from relaxing, "Now, darling, there is no need for that. I am only here to escort you somewhere safe while your mother . . . has a chat with my superior."

Just then, the familiar clanging sounds of conflict erupted behind us, Evangeline's eyes shooting to the place where her mother stood. She was indeed trading blows with that person, form a blur of quicksilver and crimson as she thrust and parried.

The stranger was keeping easy pace, trading blow for blow with every turn of his wrist, coils of silver winding around their body like two twisting snakes. Two twisting . . . chains.

_Eri . . . ?_

A shadow fell over Evangeline, and the girl snapped her attention back to the front. The woman was before them now, still smiling menacingly and making every intention clear as she reached for her, "Now, come along, dear, and try not to put up a fight. Otherwise, I may have to . . . restrain you."

Crap, crap, Evangeline didn't even have a weapon, and magic was out of the question! Damn it, there was nothing I could do except watch!

Without thinking of the absurdity of it, I screamed, "Evangeline, RUN!"

Whether my voice had jarred her senses or instinctive flight had kicked in I could never know, but Evangeline ducked under the hand and lashed out with her foot, striking the woman in the sternum and knocking her back. Stunned for the moment, Evangeline slipped by her and ran for the woods, ducking into the trees in the hopes of evading her pursuer.

She could still hear the sound of Tearh's fighting, and Evangeline grimaced at the thought of leaving her mother. So, she dug her heels into the earth and spun back around, skirting the barrier in an effort to find a way in while still trying to put some distance between herself and the crazy woman. Honestly, this was probably the smarter action. If Evangeline was cornered in a place Tearh couldn't see her, she wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell.

A blast of fire erupted within the barrier, the burnished light casting the trees with an orange hue before flickering back into darkness. Sprinting to it, Evangeline pressed her hands on the walls, eyes searching for her mom's face. She could see just beyond, jumping away as the stranger's chain bit into the ground where she'd been standing, leaving a hollow groove in the earth. Another flash of silver as they struck again, and Tearh's Keyblade when up in defense, blocking it. With Tearh in her sights, Evangeline began to beat a fist against the barrier, calling out for help.

The girl jumped when a sai embedded itself in the magical shield beside her hand, spinning around with a thrill of fear as the woman emerged from the shadows. Her lips were turned down into a disapproving frown, but her eyes were livid, "A poor choice, darling. I'd hoped you'd be a little more sensible. Now, I guess I'll have to be a little more forceful."

She lunged, and Evangeline's body tensed in frozen panic as the sai's tip glinted dangerously close to her face.

And then the solid force behind her abruptly disappeared, and she was falling back against the ground, the weapon passing harmlessly over her head. The woman's startled look ended in a yelp of pain as Luna Incandesce slammed into her stomach, driving her back. Evangeline looked up as Tearh stood over her, panting and winded but otherwise unharmed. Thank god Tearh had heard her, otherwise she would have been in so much trouble . . .

A silver chain snapped at Tearh's face, but she ducked under it, magic gathering at her finger tips. The woman burst back from the trees, eyes burning with that same, bloodthirsty fire from before as she lunged for Tearh.

Tearh slammed the tip of her Keyblade into the ground, and I felt a rush of earth-aligned magic thrum beneath the stones under Evangeline's hands. A ring of green light pulsed from where Tearh stood, but it was over in a second as she pulled it free and blocked the woman's attack. She jumped right after, narrowly avoiding the stranger's chains, but I could see that Tearh was very much on the defensive as she danced around the pair's attacks. Luckily, both were no longer focused on Evangeline.

Something flickered in the corner of her vision, and she turned her head to see that something was moving in darkness at the bases of the trees. For one heart-stopping moment, I feared the Heartless had returned. That idea ended when I felt the earth start to shake.

Evangeline jumped when the ground in front of her suddenly burst apart, shouting in surprise as a large root snaked up from the ground and whipped towards the fighting trio. Both backpedaled, dodging the swipe, but they weren't getting a chance to breathe. More erupted from the stone, sliding through the air and coiling over the path in a tangle of vines. Evangeline wrapped her arms around her face as several swept over her, feeling the rush of air over her head and the smell of freshly turned earth filling her nose. It was only when the shaking stopped that she dared lift her head.

The path was almost unrecognizable. Roots covered the stone, arching into the air and coiling around lampposts so it looked like nature had overtaken the place many years early. Shakily rising to her feet, Evangeline began to trek through the newly made forest, pushing between the roots and muttering under her breath, "Fuck, what the fuck . . ."

I had to marvel at the intensity of the spell before me. Geo-morphing the ground was no thing to sneeze at. All these things, it made me realize that I still had a ways to go before I could consider myself a master sorcerer.

Up ahead, I could hear the sounds of fighting, and I grit my teeth. Evangeline's steps were spurred onward by the noise, until she came to a reasonably hollow space between the tangled mass of roots. Tearh was at it's heart, fending off the chain-wielding stranger. Up close, I could see the masculine visage beneath the heavy cloak they wore, but his face was completely covered in silver mask reminiscent of a wolf's head, with only thin slits for eyes.

Beyond them, I could see the woman, trapped in the vice constriction of a pair of roots. With a thrill of horror, I saw that some of them were . . . _poking_ through her, like some kind of sick garden ornament. Through her arm, a leg, her stomach even! Evangeline's stomach seized up at the sight, and I thought for sure she was dead.

Until, against all expectation, the woman twitched. With a snarl on her face, I watched as she ripped her arm clean through the vine and held her hand out in front of her, a swirl of flame building between her arched fingers. Then she snapped her hand closed, and the flame burst out, incinerating the roots holding her prisoner. She fell to the ground, landing with ease despite her gruesome injuries.

But something was wrong there too, I noticed. Even as I watched, the skin was knitting closed, muscle and sinew merging back together like they had never existed at all. The most prominent example was the hole in her stomach, the wound warping back together so quickly that soon only a neat patch of bare skin was left behind.

. . . Oh shit, she could _regenerate_?!

"Mom, look out!" Evangeline cried as the woman pounced for her.

Tearh spun, blocking the woman's furious attack. The woman had completely forsaken her sias, attacking with nothing more than her bare hands, but . . . she was still holding up despite. She was even pushing Tearh back, fingers clenched around the Keyblade's edge, ignorant of the blood dripping down her arms. It was like some animalistic fury had stolen over her senses, leaving only a monster wearing a human face behind.

Tearh pushed back and sprang, spinning over the woman's head while still holding onto her Keyblade. She landed behind her, then leaned forward, the pull of her momentum ripping the woman off the ground as Tearh hurled her forward. She hit the ground hard, but she rolled back onto her feet with ease, the fury in her eyes burning brighter than before.

Just then, the chain from before lashed out, wrapping around Luna Incandesce before Tearh could react. With a brutal yank, the blade was ripped form Tearh's hand and sent flying through the air until it speared itself into the ground a few feet from where Evangeline stood.

Tearh held her hand, about to call it back when the woman was on her again, breaking her concentration as she was suddenly thrown onto her back. Planting her foot on the woman's chest, Tearh kicked her off and jumped back to her feet, but that did not deter her opponent for long. Tearh gave one last glance at her Keyblade before curling her hands into fists, dropping into a stance as the woman came at her again. As I watched, I saw an icy cast steal over both of her fists, slicking the knuckles with razor sharp sheets of ice while covering the rest in a protective shell. Smart.

Meanwhile, the stranger had pulled something out of his pocket, a small orb of glass that seemed t hold a small spark f something bright at it's center. Power fluctuated from it, magic that distorted the air around it like a black hole. The man channeled magic into it, and white light began to spread out from beneath his feet.

Realization clicked. I'd seen this before, Eri had used it!

A transportation spell!

Tearh and the other woman were practically locked together in a flurry of fists and kicks, and every attempt Tearh made to maneuver the fight closer to her Keyblade was derailed every time by her opponent. She was deliberately keeping Tearh away, in a ploy that was clearly meant to stall for time until the man finished his spell. And boy, I did not want to know where we'd end up on the other side.

"Evangeline, I know you can't hear me, but my god, you've got to do something, and you've got to do it NOW!" I shouted.

But Evangeline's mind was clouded with only hesitation. What could she do? How could she fight them off? Where could she find a weapon in time?

The light continued to fan out faster, and I started to think she would just stand there until it was too late to do anything. A surge of frustrated hopelessness rose up in Evangeline's heart at the sight, teeth biting into the flesh of her lip as she tried to come to a solid strategy over what to do.

That was when her eyes alighted on Tearh's Keyblade.

Immediately, things clicked into place for her. It was foolish and the consequences for such an act were unknown, but it was better than standing by and allowing this to continue. With a quick estimation of the distance between herself and the stranger, the girl suddenly darted forward, a burst of steely resolve smothering her fear. Reaching out and without a second thought, she grabbed Luna Incandesce by the hilt and swung it up to her side.

A sudden and sharp zing of energy raced over my being like an electric wave, setting my hair on end. Evangeline seemed to take no notice, but that spark had been far too concentrated and poignant to simply be nothing. Whatever it was, I felt something shift then. A shift that left a reawakened fire behind, a fire that burned so brightly in Evangeline's core it was wonder how it had stayed cold and lifeless for so long.

With a cry, Evangeline swept Luna Incandesce up and slammed it into the man's unsuspecting wrist, and the orb shattered.

All at once, the magic channeled within swelled uncontrollably, swallowing the ground in a sheet of white light and trapping everyone in it's radius. To my horror, all four were sucked down, but now they had no tether or direction. They were just falling . . . falling into who knows where.

Tearh's Keyblade suddenly vanished from Evangeline's hand, and I saw a sudden spark in the distance. A spark that grew larger and more defined as it came closer, moving so quickly it was like a comet in space.

My heart soared when I recognized Tearh in her magical armor, an elation shared by Evangeline as she held her hand out to her, "Mom!"

Tearh reached out as well, "Hold on, I've almost got you!"

It seemed like the seconds that transpired after went by in slow motion, yet also in a blinding flash. Air roared in Evangeline's ears, hair whipping wildly around her face as she fought to gain control of her body and grab her mother's hand. Tearh was funneling an inordinate amount of power into her vehicle, driving as close as she could, hand outstretched, reaching for her daughter.

Their fingers touched.

And then all of a sudden Tearh's hand was wrenched away as another shape landed with a jarring thud on her bike; the woman from before, hand wrapped around Tearh's wrist, fingers digging into her shoulder as she threw everything into chaos. Tearh lost control, vehicle spinning as she fought to regain control of her bike and throw the offender off.

The roaring grew louder.

"MOM!"

Evangeline's words vanished in the din, straining to see her mother as they wheeled in and out of the white void. Fear clutched at her heart, the weightless of her body offset by the rock heavy feeling of impeding doom as she spiraled down into the emptiness below. And I was helpless to do anything. This was the worst part of being little more than a phantom inside another's soul . . . all I could do was watch as everything went from bad to worse. And it was awful.

The roaring intensified, overwhelming every other sense, Tearh's form little more than a speck high above her head.

And then, just a heartbeat later, the roar came to an abrupt end as the white vanished and darkness took it's place.

* * *

Aaaand displacement happens once again.

What, you didn't think things would actually go _right_, did you?

Rate and review if it pleases you.


	9. Sun Sets in Agrabah

Hi.

So, uh, how long's it been? Six months? Yeah.

Okay, so I have good news and bad news. Good news is I'm finally fucking updating again. Bad news is updates are going to be abysmally slow. I promise, though, this story has not been forgotten.

So take a chapter as an oath. :)

And sorry for the long wait.

Obligatory Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.

* * *

Sun Sets in Agrabah

Mari felt a _very_ unpleasant shiver crawl up her spine. The woman's eyes, her smile, her expression . . . _eugh_ . . .

Jasmine, having not heard Eri's whisper, nodded, donning an amiable smile and a formal tone, "Indeed. We didn't expect your arrival for another day, ambassador."

The woman (ambassador? Becoming doubtful) nodded politely in reply, "Ah, well, there was a change in plans, Your Highness. Something I'm _sure_ we can both work around and come to a very pleasant outcome."

"Pleasant for you, maybe" Eri cut in then, stepping in front of the Aladdin and Jasmine to scowl at the lady.

"Eri-!" Jasmine started to hiss, but he held up a hand.

"I get you want to play Princess Politique, Jasmine, but trust me, that is _not_ the ambassador of Masid," he said, eyes narrowed to slits, "So why don't we both drop the act, huh?"

Jasmine looked startled for moment, but when she opened her mouth to speak, Aladdin's hand on her arm stopped her. The young prince's eyes had not left the woman, piercingly scrutinizing and mouth etched into a hard frown, like he'd just seen a particularly ugly piece of art. Abu was crouching on his shoulder, fur standing on end, tail coiled tight around his friend's arm. Iago had disappeared.

The woman was smiling, the curl of her pretty lips distorted by its withering intensity as she held up her hands in pretend plaintiveness, "Oh, my dear boy, couldn't I at _least_ get the pleasure of a discourse with the Princess? 'The charm of a desert flower, coupled with the bite of a deadly asp', is what they say. I did so wish to see if that was true for myself."

"Sure," Eri snorted, "And would that come with a pair of silver bracelets?"

The woman tapped a finger to her temple while bracing her other hand on her hip, smile turning ribbing, "Really, you always were the sarcastic one, weren't you Gemini?" her smile deepened, and not in a nice way, "Oh wait, my apologies. It's _Eri_ now, isn't it?"

Mari blinked, eyes flicking to Eri then back. Gemini? What did that mean? How did that woman know it, know _Eri_?

There was only one way, she realized, and Mari felt her stomach drop. Grabbing Kairi by the wrist, she pulled her to the couple's side, other hand gripping her bow in preparation. This was not good. This was not good, this was not good, this was _not _good!

She felt the woman's sharp amber eyes follow her like clinging nettle, and even though she did nothing to stop them, Mari felt her skin crawl.

_Euuuugh, why do we always get the _creepy_ ones?_ she lamented to herself.

Eri didn't seemed too pleased by the address, lip curling, "Drop it. I know why you're here. We all do."

"Then why haven't you attacked me yet?" the woman questioned, "Some lingering sentimentality, perhaps?"

"Tch."

Aladdin and Jasmine had heard enough to put the pieces together by now, postures having gone rigid as they squeezed the other's hand tight in their own.

"You're the ones after Jasmine, aren't you?" Aladdin demanded, eyes narrowed into a glare, moving so he could put himself between the newcomers and his wife without letting go of her hand.

The woman turned her hands out, dropping her head and tilting it to the left like she'd just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "Well, you are not wrong. Don't bother calling the guards," she added when Jasmine opened her mouth, "I assure you, they won't come."

The file behind the woman rose back to their feet in perfect synch, each one upending a long, metallic rod from their belts, previously concealed under their robes. They turned to face them, thumbs pressing against a switch she could not see, and Mari watched in horror as the black weapons became coated in a heavy, crackling layer of azure electricity.

Her bow was up in a flash, Kairi and Eri both donning their weapons as well. A standoff ensued, neither side striking first and leaving only an air of tension that crackled as surely as the robed soldiers weapons did.

Man, she really hated these moments. Waiting was the _worst!_

The woman sighed, "Ah, I was hoping to have that talk you know. I've heard such good things about you, Princess. But it seems that won't be happening."

Jasmine glared, chin raised in defiant bravery despite the sizzling weaponry leveled their way, "And I'm grateful for that! I don't know what you did to Masid's ambassador or what you plan to do with me, but I promise you, I will not go quietly! And if you think you can scare me into submission, I'll assure you that won't work either!"

"I don't care who you are, or how powerful, you're not going to lay a _finger_ on Jasmine while I'm here!" Aladdin swore, unafraid as well. Abu screeched boldly from his shoulder in tandem, tail swishing.

The woman's smile, for the briefest moment, held a spark of impressed admiration, "No less than I'd expect. But, I shall be honest, Your Highnesses . . . I'm not exactly sorry it came to this."

A pair of twin sai were in her hands faster than Mari could blink, and suddenly and without a verbal cue, the soldiers were racing towards them.

Mari shot first, arrow splitting four ways and slamming into the ground just before the oncoming men. Each one exploded in a flash of fire and smoldering debris from the once pristine floor, and she heard several cry out in surprise and pain. She winced.

She could not recall a time where she'd seriously fought _human_ enemies before . . .

But they _were_ bad guys, with no doubt bad plans. And Mari couldn't let them have what they wanted.

"Al!"

The cry came from above, and she glanced up once just into time to see Iago drop a sword from his talons the prince. Aladdin caught in smoothly.

"Thanks Iago!" He shouted, spinning it once before dropping into a readied stance, "Stay close to me, Jasmine!"

Jasmine nodded once, face grim, but she resolutely held her ground.

She could hear several shouts and screams from servants as they fled the interior chamber, some calling for help, others just running as fast as they could. Either way, at least they were gone and no longer in danger of getting hurt.

By now, the rest of the soldiers had charged through, shock-sticks held up high. Without pause, Eri charged to meet them, silver chains like slivers of moonlight as they slammed into the first two ones within reach.

It was just to brush them aside, because then the real danger came; the woman shot through her 'escort', going straight for Eri.

_CLANG!_

Eri locked his chain out in front of him just in time, the two needle-thin blades sliding through the links and grating against the metal with an ear-piercing shriek but failing to find flesh. The woman's amber eyes burned at him from over the straining silver chain, a blaze of bloodthirsty fire rolling through her irises with almost manic intensity.

The men ran past them, going straight for Mari and her friends, some now bearing burned robes that smoldered black at their charred edges. She loosed another arrow, this one spreading out into strings of golden light that tripped up one of the charging figures. He fell, weapon flying from his hand and skidding close to where they stood, electric arcs fading to dull, feeble sparks.

"Back it up, back it up!" she shouted to her friends, skipping back but not far enough away so as to jeopardize Jasmine.

Aladdin didn't take heed of it, instead positioning himself fully in front of her, discarding his turban and cape and holding his sword up at the ready. Kairi stayed close to Jasmine, thankfully not putting herself in the line of fire. Mari loved the girl lots, but she still had a long way to go before she could take something like this on. Mari could only hope Aladdin was skilled enough to pick up the slack.

Mari fired two more arrows in quick succession, one bursting across the chest of one man while the other was deflected into a shower of harmless sparkles by an electro-stick. Ooh, they could deflect her arrows. That . . . that wasn't good.

Six men descended on them by the time that was done, Mari shooting one last arrow that scattered into a blaze of crackling sparks to trip and disorient before center stage fell to Aladdin.

The young man was quick, reflexes honed by years of hard living and outrunning angry palace guards. Fast as a rattler, he dodged one swipe from his left and ducked under another, curved sword lashing out and slicing through one grunt's leg. The man stumbled back with a howl, weight shifting to his uninjured one as Aladdin moved back. He wasn't going to get far, for a blast from one of Mari's arrows quickly put him out of commission.

The remaining five surged in, only to be met by another barrage from Mari. Two halted, blocking, but the other three pressed on, intent on the lone swordsman barring their way.

That was when Abu shot over the ground at a breakneck speed, a brown blur as he scrambled up one man's leg. Before he could react, Abu had grabbed the man's hood and yanked it hard over his face, blinding him. At the same time, a streak of red feathers shot over the head of another man, hood snagging in Iago's claws as the parrot dragged it down before flying to safety.

_Nice! Teamwork, teamwork!~_ Mari cheered in her head, grinning.

Aladdin shot forward, ramming the hilt of his sword into one blinded man's face while Mari shot another of her net arrows at the other. Both went down, one unconscious and the other snagged under strands of golden light.

In the distance, Mari could see Eri and the woman continuously trading blows in her periphery, a dance of scarlet and silver beneath the slanted sunshine that fell in from the open doors of the palace. Eri held his own well, but the woman was clearly no pushover, ducking and swerving around his chains with all the grace of a ballerina while her attacks hit with all the fury of a hurricane.

She knocked another arrow, drawing it back taut, when suddenly one of the robed assailants whipped something off of their belt and hurled it towards her. She ducked on reflex, but instead of sailing harmlessly over head, it suddenly swerved down and slammed right into her forehead.

In an instant, several thin, dark wires burst from its circular edges and coiled around her upper body, pulling tight until she could barley move her arms at all. Her bow lay awkwardly crushed against her chest, and she teetered until she lost her balance and hit the floor.

"_Ah!_ No fair, that's cheating!" she shouted, rolling on the ground in an attempt to loosen the strands.

No dice. Darn!

More clashing drew her attention upwards, only to see that Aladdin was being harried by three of the attackers, one of which had recovered from her initial barrage. He was dodging their attacks, but he could only keep it up for so long.

A flash of color, and Destiny's Embrace was suddenly spinning into action, clipping one in the shoulder and knocking him off balance before spinning back to it's master. Seizing the opportunity, Aladdin ducked down and kicked the man's legs out from under him. Down he went.

The one beside the fallen man hefted his electro-stick up, intent on bringing it down on Aladdin's head, when suddenly Kairi darted between them, Keyblade taking the brunt of the blow as it came down with a harsh _crack_. Kairi's legs bent, absorbing the shock with gritted teeth and defiant eyes. Aladdin was up by then, and he raced around the girl with a fiery light in his eyes. Grabbing the man's wrist, Aladdin pulled him down and elbowed him right in the nose, the powerful blow ending in a harsh snap of bone that knocked the man out cold.

The last assailant hesitated for a brief moment, then took a step forward, refusing to be cowed.

Then he was screaming, volts of azure blue cracklings around his body, arms and legs jerking sporadically when it just as suddenly stopped. He dropped, out like a light, and who would be standing behind him but Jasmine, delicate hands clutching an abandoned electro-stick and lips curled into a small, triumphant smile.

Mari grinned, doing her best to give the girl a thumb's up through the confining threads of the snare trap, "Nice!"

Jasmine smiled slightly her way, then turned her attention to Aladdin as he came up to her, inquiring, "You okay, Jasmine?"

She nodded, "I am. But we're not safe yet."

She looked pointedly where Eri and the woman were still fighting, and Aladdin nodded, hand tightening around the hilt of his sword. Kairi hurried to Mari's side, pressing the tip of her Keyblade to the mechanical disk that was sitting on Mari's forehead.

She smiled, "Hehe, I look like a unicorn.~"

Kairi shook her head and pretended she wasn't smiling as the disk gave a soft click, strings unwinding and freeing Mari's arms.

She heaved a deep, relieved sigh, stroking the skin of her arms to get the blood flowing, "Aaaah, sweet freedom, how I missed thee.~"

"Come on, let's go help your friend," Aladdin said urgently, moving to the two combatants.

Right, right, the strumpet needed help!

Mari hopped to her feet and hurriedly pursued, trying to ignore the pit that quickly formed in her stomach as her eyes landed on the woman again. Something about her . . . Mari couldn't place her finger on why, but something about the aura she gave off just rubbed her the wrong way. Like sandpaper, rough and harsh and abrasive. Eugh . . .

Another clang rang out through the throne room as the two traded another blow before breaking apart, Eri sliding back towards them while the woman hopped away, sai glinting as sharply as her smile. There was only one tear along the sleeve of her shirt, the diaphanous fabric swaying like frayed spider silk that betrayed no damage underneath. She didn't even look like she'd broken a sweat!

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised you felled my soldiers so easily," she said, not looking overly broken up by that fact, "I'd say a pity, but truthfully, I'd be more disappointed if you'd allowed yourselves to be taken down by only the footmen."

"I told you, we wouldn't go quietly!" Jasmine snapped.

"As if we're going anywhere at all!" Aladdin added with a sharp _swish_ of his sword.

Kairi clutched Destiny's Embrace with both hands, chin up, "We'll beat you too! You can't take all of us!"

Mari, for once, didn't contribute. Neither did Eri, whose clenched knuckles were as pale as the silver of his chains.

The woman's smile deepened, "Well, well, aren't we a confident little Princess? Perhaps you should take a cue from your friends; I am not one you should underestimate."

"She's not," Eri whispered, not daring to take his eyes off the woman.

Iago had returned, flapping warily behind Al's head, "Yeah, I don't like how this gal looks, Al."

Mari nodded in agreement. Eri hadn't led them astray before with is information, and honestly, basic animal instincts said he was right on the money anyway.

"But I'll be a good sport. You've impressed me, and it is only fair that you know the name of your opponent," her eyes slid to Eri, "Or maybe you would do the honors for me? We were comrades once, were we not?"

"Comrades?" Aladdin echoed, eyes flicking to the boy and back.

"What does she mean?" Jasmine asked, just as wary.

"We'll explain later," Kairi said to them.

"He's on our side now, pinkie swear!" Mari promised, hoping she sounded reassuring despite the chills continuously going up her spine.

"I won't lie. I did used to work with these people," Eri's green eyes flashed, acidic, "But not anymore. And to be frank, when it comes to _you_, I'm glad."

The woman chuckled, "Heh, very pithy. But that's no surprise. Regardless, I promised a name, did I not?"

"The elite don't have names," Eri said, voice stony.

"Not in the traditional sense, you're right," the woman agreed, idly spinning a sai around one slender finger, "We give those up when we ascend to our position. But we _are _given a title in exchange. One so we are known, respected, and feared."

She clenched her hand, the sai she was pinning snapping upright, silver blade gleaming like the amber of her eyes, "And you may know this one as Scorpio."

_Scorpio . . . _

A sudden swell of noise rose up behind them, and Mari snapped her head to see what was going on.

Two armed soldiers had emerged from one adjoining corridor on the left, and between them she saw another, much shorter figure dressed in noble attire, a silk turban on his head and fluffy white beard on his chin.

Beside her, Jasmine let out a strangled cry, "_Father!_"

Oh no . . .

The short man heard the cry, face turning up in relieved hope, "Oh! Jasmine! Aladdin! There you are, I've been-" that was when he saw the unconscious bodies of several robed men, and his mouth dropped in shock, hands going to his chubby cheeks, "Oh my goodness, whatever happened here?!"

His answer came in the form of an electro-stick, one of his captors holding it close to his face, just enough so we understood their threat.

"Oh dear . . ." Jasmine's father murmured, leaning back in fear.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Jasmine shouted, turning back to the woman with desperation shining in her eyes.

"He hasn't done anything! Please!" Kairi shouted with her, Keyblade lowering.

"Of course, Princess. Once you both agree to come with me," was Scorpio's reply, and Mari could tell from her tone that the terms laid out were set in stone.

"You _snake!_" Aladdin yelled, eyes blazing with fury as he took a threatening step towards her. Abu screeched from his shoulder, as angry as a monkey could be.

"Aladdin, please!" Jasmine cried, fearing any outburst could lead to her father being hurt.

He stopped, understanding, but he still cast a sour, sour glare Scorpio's way, teeth bared.

"What happened to your fight?" Eri taunted, lips turned down into a snarl.

Scorpio shrugged, "As fun as it would be, darling, I was under very, very explicit orders to bring the princess' back unharmed. And you and I both know that that will not happen should I get serious."

Eri's eyes narrowed to slits, and Mari knew she was speaking the truth.

Ooooh, what did she _do_ right now?

Iago was in the same boat, whispering by her head, "Ooh, this is not good. What do we do?"

She could only helplessly shake her head.

"If that is not enough, Princess," Scorpio continued, readdressing Jasmine, "Know that my men _are_ stationed around the city. One order from me, and I promise you, Agrabah will not know peace."

Jasmine's breath hitched, tears swimming in her eyes as Scorpio presented her the ultimatum. And a horrible one it was. Mari didn't want to believe that a group would take a whole city hostage just for the sake of their mission, that they would endanger so many lives just to complete it. After Organization XIII, she knew, realistically, that it was naive to believe that people wouldn't go that far. Hikari would believe it.

But she wasn't Hikari. And she still wanted to be naive.

In the distance, she could hear the sultan speak out, having heard the discussion for himself and sounding pained, fraught and pleading, "Please, whoever you are, leave my daughter alone! Take my gold, my head if you must, but leave her be!"

Mari wanted to do something. She _had_ to do something!

But what? What could she do without getting someone hurt?

"Why . . . ?" she whispered, feeling useless, and not for the first time, "Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it?!"

Scorpio faced her, and Mari tried not to quail under her gaze, "Insurance, I suppose one could say. But that is not your concern. _You_ still have your own part to play, darling."

Mari swallowed. She didn't like the sound of that.

"Enough!" Jasmine shouted, stepping forward and heedless of Aladdin's hand on her arm, "I'll do it! Just please, leave my father and my people alone!"

"Jasmine-!" Aladdin started, but she cut him off with a firm shake of her head.

"I can't let her do this," she said, weary but resolved, "Please, Aladdin, trust me."

Aladdin looked pained, reluctant, unwilling in every sense of the word. Beside him, Kairi was no better, hands shaking, torn between the desire to defend herself and protect innocent people from harm.

And Mari still stood there, uncertain what to do, what to say, how to fix this.

_I wish Hikari was here . . ._

Then a silver chain was coiling around her waist, and before she could process what was happening, Mari was yanked close to Eri, back slamming into Kairi who was just as tangled up as she was. In the corner of her vision, Jasmine and Aladdin were much the same way.

A heartbeat later, and white was spilling out underneath her, blinding and pure and very familiar.

"Eri?!" she shouted in startled surprise, but it was too late. Eri wasn't looking at her, lip turned down in frown of solemn but firm determination. Whatever he'd started, he wasn't going to stop.

Right before slipping through the portal that had opened up, she caught sight of Scorpio. She wasn't moving, stock-still and silent, eyes bright, burning, yet strangely cool.

She was _grinning_.

Then she, and all of Agrabah, were gone.

{******}

She landed on her butt again, the now familiar fuzz of transportation magic fading to nothing.

Groaning, she rose to her feet, shaking her head as she reoriented herself with the now.

_Ugh, dizzy . . ._ she thought.

Her friends were around her, getting their bearings as well. Iago (who she guessed had dove in after them), landed on her shoulder, panting, "Hoo, that was a doozy. Where are we, anyway?"

A good question. The area they were in was a bit of a wreck, with slanted, worn down buildings surrounded by rocky slopes of jagged rock. None looked like they were occupied, and the lone stylized water fountain that dominated the place's center was dry and bare, the stone chipped and discolored with age.

"I dunno," she said helpfully.

"This place . . ." Kairi whispered, looking from left to right in an almost dazed way, "It looks . . ."

The sharp, distinct sound of a slap echoed throughout the square, and Mari spun around in alarm, hand searching for her bow on reflex.

Jasmine was standing in front of Eri, who's head was turned to the side, eyes shadowed and cheek a bright, painful red. The girl was glaring, livid as tears trailed down her cheeks, yelling, "Why did you do that?! You had no right!"

"I had to get the Princesses of Heart away from them," Eri replied, tone for once without its usual coating of sardonic cheer.

"Is that all that matters to you?! Your so-called 'mission'?! My people, my _father_, what'll happen to them now that I'm gone?! I was the only one who could save them, how could you-?!"

"You underestimate your importance in the grand scheme of things, princess," Eri cut in, facing her now, eyes burning with a strange light, "What do you think would happen to the worlds, to _all_ of them, if your light wasn't there to gaurd it? The Order might think they're protecting you, but hiding you away would be like throwing a parasol over the sun. In the grand scheme of things the worlds might be safe, but they would become a lot more dangerous. And that's not even getting into whatever they plan to do with the pure energy connected to your hearts."

"If the worlds safety requires sacrificing others, then that's not a solution! And it was never your right to decide my fate for me!" Jasmine shouted, prodding him angrily in the chest.

"Your fate was decided when you were born, princess. To be the keeper of one of the last pure lights in existence!" Eri shot back, beginning to bristle.

"I never asked for that fate!"

"Well, neither did I, but I guess we both have to get used to disappointment!"

"Please, STOP!" Mari shoved herself between the pair, pushing them apart with her hands, tears pricking her own eyes as she looked between them, "Please. Fighting isn't going to help us! We can't go back now, so just . . . just calm down!"

The two stared at her, then each other, the silence so thick it was choking.

"Jasmine . . . ?" Kairi whispered, reaching a tentative hand to the other's shoulder.

The Arabian princess pulled away from the consoling gesture, storming away with a tight, stifled cry. Before she could go too far, Aladdin swept to her side and pulled her into his arms, where she proceeded to collapse, face pressed into his chest as her shoulders began to shake. Abu crooned softly from Aladdin's shoulder, tail drooping, face sad. Iago landed on Mari's shoulder, and she could feel the tension through his claws. He didn't speak.

Aladdin turned his gaze on Eri, probing, angry, but refusing to let his emotions get the better of him for Jasmine's sake, "What's going to happen to Agrabah now? If you worked with them, you'd know. And we deserve at least that."

At first, Eri didn't speak. Then, "The organization I worked with before wouldn't cause undue harm for harm's sake alone. And with you gone, they'd get nothing out of hurting the sultan or Agrabah's people."

"And what about now?" Aladdin pressed.

Eri said nothing.

Mari ducked her head, spirit the lowest it had been since Hikari's kidnapping. Aside from Jasmine's soft sobs, nothing broke the deathly stillness that clung to square like dust.

She didn't want to believe that The Order would hurt innocent people. And she believed Eri had truly done what he thought was the right thing to do. But the miserable uncertainty of it all remained clinging to their feet like a dark and particularly dismal shadow.

Mari thought about Scorpio's grin right before she vanished, and she shivered.

"What in the world is going on over here?"

Mari started and looked up to where the voice had come from, only to feel her heart begin to soar when she saw a familiar (and somewhat dumbstruck) face peering at them from around the corner of a building.

It was Yuffie!

Which could only mean that they were in a place near and dear to her heart; Radiant Garden.

"Get why I chose this spot now?" Eri asked her softly.

She got it. She got it _good_.

Managing a grin of some cheer now, she lifted her hand and waved, "Yuffie!"

"_Mari_? What are you doing all the way out here?" the ninja asked, bewildered eyes flicking from one face to the next, "And who are these people?"

"Long story!" Mari replied, "Get the rest of the Restoration Committee! We've got a crisis on our hands!"

* * *

Ooh. Things got heated there.

SO, you know who's coming next. I hope this chapter is an adequate apology.

Forgive me. OTL

Rate and review, if it pleases you.


	10. The City of Flowers

Oh my god.

So who thought this was dead? I don't blame you. Turns out, actual careers kill your hobby time.

BUT, here it is! Probably long awaited for some, and hoo-boy, if it didn't take fucking forever to come out.

Anyway, here we go! Enjoy.

* * *

The City of Flowers

Evangeline's conscious returned in a sudden snap of clarity, and I jerked back to awareness myself as the girl suddenly flung herself upright, gasping and grasping at the air. A bed was under her body and a blanket had pooled at her waist, but her mind was far away from those things, and I couldn't blame her. I curled in around myself, trying to stave off the prickling cold that came with Evangeline's shock and uncertainty, the fear that was percolating in her heart. So much was running through her mind, _too_ much in such a short, short time, and I felt like I could drown in the river of her memories. Like waking from a bad dream only to realize it as no dream. _Disorienting_ didn't do the feeling just.

"Finally awake?"

Evangeline started hard and jerked back, and I could feel my neck twinge in sympathetic pain as she snapped her gaze to the left.

A strange woman was sitting beside her, back straight and leg crossed neatly over the other with prim neatness, hands folded over her lap. The suit she wore was strangely formal, all clean overcoat with straight lapels and pinstriped black pants accompanied by high-heeled boots. I was surprised I didn't see a cane or a monocle anywhere nearby, honestly. The woman's face was sharply angular and frosty in it's countenance, with her platinum hair pulled up into a neat bun at the crown of her head and her dark, nearly onyx eyes were clean of outward emotion, staring at the girl across from her through thin, narrow glasses as sharp as her pursed lips. The most alarming thing I saw, though, was the holstered gun attached to her hip, one-handed by the looks of it, but with a long muzzle that hinted toward incredible firepower.

Realizing she was in the presence of a stranger, I felt a swell of trepidation arise anew in my Somebody as Evangeline scooted back, eyes wary, "W-who are you? Where am I?! And is that a _gun?!_"

The woman rolled her eyes, as if it were _unreasonable_ that Evangeline was acting this way. I already didn't like her, "Calm down. You're in no danger, and I've done nothing to provoke any suspicion like this. As for who I am . . . well, you may call me Erin. However, I'm more interested in who you are."

"Erin? W-wait . . ." Evangeline was looking around now, confusion taking place of some of her fear, "How did I get here? I was . . . the last thing I was . . ." the girl suddenly snapped her gaze to the woman, "Where's my mom? W-we were attacked, she could be-!"

"Calm down!"

Evangeline snapped her mouth shut, taken aback by the sharp command. The woman, Erin, leaned forward, legs unfurling to rest evenly on the floor, "A few of my men found you on the outskirts of town, unconscious and alone. No other person was present, so they took you here, to my base."

"She wasn't . . ." cold dread rose in Evangeline's heart, followed by a flair of panic as she brought her hands to her head "Oh no . . ."

_Come on, keep it together,_ I urged silently, still very wary of the woman in the room.

"Now, its my turn to ask a question," Erin said, pressing the palms of her hands together and looking very uncaring for the distress Evangeline was in, which soured my disposition toward her even more, "Who are you? And where did you come from?"

Evangeline was still fighting her panic, however, as well as the growing realization that she was now stranded on a strange world, alone and defenseless, with no idea what to do. I felt for her. I wish I could say something. But like always, I could only remain frustratingly silent.

Apparently uninterested in her crisis, though, the woman snapped her fingers, drawing Evangeline's eyes up. Once she had her attention, Erin continued, "Listen; if what I suspect of you is true, you must be in shock. But if you do not cooperate, then I cannot help you. Now, I'll ask again; who are you, and where do you come from?"

"I . . ." sudden frustration rose up all around me, raw and rough and scratching, and Evangeline snapped, "How can you just sit here and drill me like this? I've just been tossed _on my ass_ to a place I don't know, you won't tell me anything, I don't know _what_ is going on, and-!"

"Enough!" Erin snapped, eyes narrowing in irritation, "I am 'drilling' you, because something like you is not exactly commonplace! This could be a symptom of a larger problem, and I want to know what that is, especially if it could endanger my home! Now, quit acting like a child!"

_I don't like you,_ I thought, and if I had a face, I'd be scrunching it up.

Evangeline stared, startled, but in the silence her hand came up to grasp the necklace dangling from her throat, and she seemed to find a strength in it's cool presence. She closed her eyes, inhaled, exhaled, then opened them again, now taking the time to examine the woman closely. But her eyes found no circular silver emblem, the mark she dreaded to find, and finally some of her tension drained away.

"Okay . . ." she started, nodding, "Okay. Well, to start with, my name's Evangeline. And, I come from . . . far away."

"'Far away' is not very helpful," Erin replied coolly.

Evangeline huffed a dry laugh, shrugging, "Yeah, well, it's the best I've got right now. The truth is . . . well, you'd probably think I was crazy._ I_ think I'm crazy."

"Try me," Erin eyes flashed with something knowing, the light from the fan above their heads glinting off the sharp edges of her glasses, "You may find I'm more accepting than most."

Evangeline stared, "What . . . what do you mean?"

"It is not important as of yet," the woman cut a dismissive hand through the air, silencing further inquires, "Tell me, how did you come to be here?"

"Um . . ."

Just then, the door behind Erin swung open and two men strode in, and both Erin and Evangeline went silent. The one in the lead paused for a moment when he saw Evangeline was a wake, but quickly schooled his expression back to face the woman seated before them. He held his arm out and across his chest perpendicular to his body in some sort of salute, the man behind him doing the same, chin up and speaking loudly and clearly "Lady Erin, I come bearing news of Ansem's reply to your proposal."

I felt my thoughts skitter to a sudden stop, _Ansem!_

Erin rose primly to her feet, fluid as a stream as she gestured to the man, face betraying none of the annoyance that had been there seconds ago, "Go on."

The man hesitated, glancing warily at Evangeline, "My Lady, are you sure you do not wish to move somewhere more private?"

"It is fine. Besides . . ." Erin looked back at the girl, and I did not like the gleam in her eye, "I feel this one could prove herself useful to us. She needs to know the goings-on of this world regardless. Let it be from us."

The man nodded, "Understood. To be succinct, Ansem has rejected your idea. He has no desire to divert funds into a barrier around the city, nor to establish more military personnel."

Erin's eyes narrowed to slits, but her voice was cool, even cold, "I see. As to be expected. Thank you gentlemen. You are dismissed."

Both saluted before taking their leave, door clicking to a close behind them. Once they were gone, Erin turned around to look down at Evangeline, who stared back in confusion.

"I take it you are well enough to walk?" Erin said, arms folded behind her back and betraying no hint of emotion.

Evangeline blinked, then wiggled her legs to test their strength before slowly nodding, "I . . . think so."

"Good. Then come with me. There is much to see," Erin moved to the door, heels clicking against the stone floor. Evangeline started after her, feet almost tangling in the blankets in her haste, but freeing herself at the last minute and scrambling to her feet. Evangeline wobbled for a moment, but only a moment, until she regained her sense of balance and took off after the woman.

Beyond was a corridor wrought of stone, the only light coming from thin fluorescent lights in the uppermost corners every yard or so where the walls and ceiling connected, which would flicker every so often but otherwise stay static. It was therefore pretty dark in the space beyond, but not so much I couldn't see what was around us. Without pause, Erin strode to the left, and Evangeline had to pace herself to keep up with the woman's brisk steps.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and I waited impatiently for the woman's answer. I still didn't like her, but for now she was are only source of information, "What is this place?"

Erin didn't so much as glance at the girl, tone blunt, "This is a series of interconnected tunnels under the city. A good way to travel without being hindered. As for where we are going, you will see. In the meantime, you still have yet to explain to me how you arrived here."

Evangeline pursed her lips, frowning, "Why should I? I don't know who you are!"

The woman's lips twitched, a flare of annoyance I was starting to expect, "There is precious little I can do without your information. And given the circumstances, I think even a small explanation is not exactly unreasonable, do you?"

Evangeline bit her lip, but I felt her concede to that, "Fine. But I don't know what I could tell you that could help. Hell, I don't know what's going on myself, really."

"You can start it from the top, then. But first, allow us to get somewhere a little more secure," Erin said, turning a corner. The pair passed a mousy-looking woman, who stumbled over her feet at the sight of them before quickly giving the woman a hasty salute. Erin nodded at her once, then strode passed her, which the stranger took as a cue to leave.

The ground beneath Evangeline's feet seemed to slant up, as I could feel Evangeline's legs start to subtly burn over time, and the stone soon gave way to wood planks. They soon came to a set of short stairs that lead up to a wooden door, which Erin wasted no time in opening.

And beyond was . . . a normal house?

It_ looked_ like a normal house, anyway. A living room of some sorts, to be more precise, the door we were standing in pressed into the very corner of the room. It had low table and a cozy looking couch nestled at the room's heart atop a plush carpet, with two desks pressed against the wall in front of us with crocheted doilies pressed on top of them. A window was on set into the opposite wall, it's burgundy curtains drawn closed, so the only light came from the one lamp settled in the far corner of the room. That is, until Erin flicked her hand against the light switch beside her and the overhead light came on, the fan blades affixed to them slowly beginning to whir to life. As far as I could see, the only other opening was the large archway dominating nearly the entire leftmost wall, which spilled out into some sort of hallway.

"Is this . . ." Evangeline started.

"My home," Erin said before gesturing to the couch, "Take a seat. I will be back in a moment."

She left, vanishing around the corner of the archway to places unknown at the current moment, and Evangeline was left standing alone in the living room. The girl glanced at the couch, gnawing at her lip with uncertainty. I would be too, if I were in her shoes.

Which in a way I guess I _was_, but I still wasn't sure exactly how this worked.

Instead of sitting, however, Evangeline decided to explore the room a little. First, she stopped by the desks, which had small drawers set into them, their silver handles gleaming. With a curious hum, Evangeline pulled open the one on the right, wood grain sliding with a soft _shft_. Inside was just a clutter of papers, some in envelopes and others without. Seeing nothing interesting, Evangeline slid it shut and moved on to the desk on the left.

The second drawer had similar contents, but sitting on top of the mess were three small but_ very_ familiar orbs.

_Potions! Ether! Take that!_ I wanted to shout. Those things would be _far_ too handy to just leave there, technical thievery be damned.

. . . I might have to make an apology to Sora about the Imperial Palace incident.

But Evangeline, not knowing what either were for (which was _so_ frustrating), just picked one of the potions up and spun it between her fingers, looking it over with curious eyes, "What's this thing?"

"It's a potion."

Evangeline squeaked in alarm as the potion slipped from her startled grasp, whirling around to face the archway. Erin stood within it, a can of something in one hand and a plate of . . . were those cookies?

"U-uh, sorry, I uh, I was just-" Evangeline stammering was cut short by a shake of the woman's head.

"No need to explain. Limited as your knowledge is, you would have found no real use for those," Erin said, walking to the couch and taking a seat there. She set the cookies down with a soft _clink _and held the can out to Evangeline.

_Nope,_ I thought, _You are not buying my trust with food. Mari, maybe, but not me._

"It's an energy drink," Erin explained, seeing Evangeline's hesitance, "You must be hungry."

Evangeline placed a hand over her stomach, which was egging her on toward the plate of cookies with urgency. I could only sit in silence and plead with her to not fall for it.

Unfortunately, my good sense didn't seem to be able to permeate the time stream, as the girl eventually caved and accepted the can, taking a seat on the couch beside the woman. After a questioning glance to Erin, who gave an acquiescing nod, Evangeline also plucked one of the cookies up and took a famished bite, the treat crunching between her teeth as she chewed with gusto. Mm, chocolate.~

I mean, I still didn't trust her, but at least she knew how to do cookies right. None of that stupid raisin crap.

"Thank you," Evangeline's words were soft, but she meant them as she cracked the can open and took a sip.

Erin nodded, but cut it right to the chase, "You can show your thanks by giving me your story. What you can, at least."

Evangeline paused, swirling the beverage in her hand and feeling the liquid bounce around inside the can as she ruminated on what to say, "I mean, I don't really know myself. And like I said, you'd think I'm crazy . . ."

"Only those who would not understand," Erin said, "Considering you're from another world."

Evangeline froze, and I froze with her. How . . . did she know that? I had thought people had been ignorant of other worlds existing until pretty recently. Only Keyblade wielders knew about that!

Erin gave a curt nod, as if confirming something to herself in Evangeline's silence, "Yes, I know. How I know is not important, but your arrival here is not something as simple as that of a lost tourist. And I take it you did not come to this one willingly."

Okay, this was raising a _lot_ of questions about this woman to me. Unless she was a wielder, then she shouldn't be know about any of this stuff! Just what was this lady's deal?

It piqued Evangeline's curiosity too, as it turned out, "How . . . how do you know all this stuff?"

"As I said, it's not important," Erin replied, but I heard a faint whiff of _something_ aside from curt bluntness enter her voice as she glanced to the drawn window, "Do you know what circumstances led you here?"

"A crazy woman," Evangeline muttered, taking another sip that might have been a tad more vehement than before.

Erin lifted an eyebrow, looking back, "And to be more precise?"

My Somebody frowned, setting her can down as she pondered what to tell this-basically-stranger. Then, "I . . . I don't understand half of what happened myself. This was . . . all dropped on my head, I don't know, maybe a day ago? Some . . . people, or-or terrorists, I don't really know who they were, but they chased me and my mom out of our house and suddenly my mom had this thing she called a Keyblade, and it turned into a motorcycle or something, and she could travel to other _worlds _with it, and-and they found us again, and now we're separated and I don't know what the hell to _do_ about it, and-and-!"

Evangeline started to cough, and I could feel the sympathetic burn coming from her eyes in my own. Poor girl . . .

When her coughing subsided, Evangeline kept her head down, more out of shame for her tears rather than any sort of pain. It was only then that both of us noticed the hand on our back, one that left just as quick as it had come.

"Sorry . . ." Evangeline said, shoulders hunched in like a wounded animal.

"You've told me enough, I think," Erin replied, leaning back into the couch and pushing her glasses up, "Let me see if I can decipher it all into a coherent story; your mother is the one who had the power to travel between worlds with a 'Keyblade' as you called it, but during one such escape you were separated, all while being chased by a strange group unknown to you. Is that correct?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah, sounds about right," Evangeline replied softly, eyes tracing the flower patterns in the carpet.

"And this group . . ." Erin continued, "Do you know if they were malignant in nature? Do they have a way to track you?"

"They attacked me and my mom, I think that's pretty malignant," Evangeline said hotly, looking at her, "And I don't know. They were after my mom, it sounded like, but it took them a long time to find her before I ever saw them."

"I see . . ." Erin pressed a finger to her chin, looking thoughtful, "To think, a group that's able to move freely between worlds. I didn't think it was possible."

"How come that's a surprise to you? You know all this stuff, don't you?" Evangeline asked.

"I do," Erin said, folding her arms against her chest, head lowering just a fraction, "But I do not have the power to travel between them. Actually, I had no idea it was even possible to travel between them so freely. But that alone raises a lot of troubling possibilities."

"Like . . . what?" Evangeline inquired warily, leaning forward.

"First, let me show where it is you've landed. You'll need to know it, since it's unlikely you'll be leaving soon," Erin said, rising to her feet, "And grab a cookie, there's much to see."

Evangeline did as she was told before getting up, falling Erin down the hall as she turned right. At the end was a narrow door with a glass window set into the center, the image of a blooming flower spreading its petals in whorls of frosted glass. Erin turned the lock, and Evangeline had to cover her eyes as daylight spilled into the hall.

And when it cleared, we both gasped.

A street of cobbled stone was before us, houses blooming with color and flowers all lined along its rustic length. As we stepped out, we saw that the street opened into a piazza of sorts, where small windowed shops were built and small market stalls were set up near the center, wreathed in garlands of flowers of all sorts, peonies, tulips, roses, so many I could smell their perfume easily. People of all sorts were gathered here, too, many assembled to the large fountain at the square's heart, the image of two dolphins bursting up from cresting eaves of mottled stone, tails upturned and noses pointed to the sky. Large lilies decked the water, their large white petals beaded with water and bobbing in the soft, undulating currents of the fountain's ripples.

"This is Radiant Garden," Erin said, though Evangeline barely seemed to hear her as she took everything in. But I heard her. I heard her, and a sudden swell of sadness rose up inside me.

This was Radiant Garden in it's prime. When everything was beautiful, untouched by darkness. This was the town where Leon and the others had lived, happily ignorant to the monsters living in the shadows. To see it now was . . . disheartening.

_This is all in the past_, I tried to tell myself, _There's nothing you can do to save it._

A hand on Evangeline's shoulder quickly brought us back to reality, "Come, there is still more to see."

And more there was, indeed. Stone streets and back alleys of all sorts, spider webbing together in a harmony so weirdly chaotic it seemed no matter what corner you turned, you were always somewhere new. Market squares, pavilions, public gardens, homes, and no matter where we went, there always seemed to be sunshine and laughter. Like a tiny piece of paradise tucked away from the terrors of the world. Every sight filled Evangeline with awe, but only filled me with a sad melancholy. So much of this beauty and wonder, gone just like that. No wonder Leon's the way he is.

It wasn't until Erin and Evangeline both came to a high rise that they stopped, where both could see the town in much of it's entirety even as the sun began to lower, casting the roofs and marbled grounds in castes of orange and gold. And in the distance, both could see the castle looming tall and proud.

"This place is beautiful," Evangeline murmured, smiling as if in a daze.

"It is," Erin agreed with her, nodding, "And yet, it can all be taken away, just like that."

Evangeline gave her a puzzled look, head tilting, "What do you mean?"

"As you are now undoubtedly aware of, there are dangers out there that beggar belief," Erin told her, eyes staring at something only she could see, "And in spite of it all, our ruler does not see it. Perhaps does not _wish_ to see it, believing us safe here."

"Your ruler?"

Erin's eyes hardened, "The Sage-King Ansem."

That name meant nothing to Evangeline, but to me, it brought with it a whole _slew_ of questions. I only knew a little about the man himself and what he'd done before the mess in my time. I wanted to know more.

The woman closed her eyes, inhaling through her nose until the sudden tension in her brow eased, "He dabbles with things that are dangerous, and he refuses to heed my warnings. Radiant Garden needs to be prepared for the worst, but he thinks nothing can touch us, can touch _him_."

"Things that are dangerous?" Evangeline asked, starting to wonder if this was more than she was willing to get involved with.

"More than I know, unfortunately. But it can only end poorly," Erin said, looking the girl's way, "He used to be such a wise man, but it seems even the wisest can do foolish things."

" . . . okaaay. Why exactly are you telling me this?" Evangeline questioned slowly, and I had to wonder the exact same thing myself.

"Because you may be able to bring the proof we need to get him to listen," Erin replied, turning to face her in full, "You said your mother had the power to travel between worlds. You may yet be able to as well."

"_What?_ Look, lady, I don't even know how that stuff works, let alone how to use it! And besides, all I really want to do is find my mom!" Evangeline said, shaking her head.

"You may be able to kill two birds with one stone. If your mother is not here, she most likely would be in another world, would she not?" Erin told her, and the logic behind it made me grind my teeth.

Evangeline heard it too, and had to concede her point, "Okay, yeah, you're right, but I still have no idea how to do what she did."

"Perhaps my group can be of assistance," Erin said, "I understand your hesitance to involve yourself in the affairs of a world you know nothing of, but you must understand, you are the first I have ever heard of with the potential ability to travel to other worlds, Evangeline. It may take time, but that power could prove invaluable, and help give me a safeguard for this city."

"I . . . can understand why you want to keep Radiant Garden safe, but what does my 'possible' ability to travel to other worlds have to do with it?" Evangeline asked, "And what's your 'group'?"

"My group is a coalition of people dedicated to keeping Radiant Garden safe, whatever means necessary. And out there, you can help us find proof of the danger that exists. What our King really needs to be focusing on!" Erin voice took a turn for the passionate, "If you can help me get him to stop tampering with the unknown, I and all of Radiant Garden would be grateful. And I never forget an ally. Whatever resources I have, I would willing to spend helping you search for your mother."

That was a tantalizing proposition, one Evangeline practically drooled at. But for me, something wasn't sitting right. Erin's earnestness to protecting her town seemed genuine, but her unwillingness to share her story made me suspicious of her.

Evangeline was hesitant as well, even though the bit about her mother was one she was itching to bite into, "I don't . . . I don't even know how to do what my mom did . . ."

"If the potential is there, we only need to be patient and draw it out," Erin replied, looking absolutely sure of this, "My group and I would be willing to aid you in this, if you're willing."

"And . . . what if I'm not willing? Just so I know all my options," Evangeline asked her.

Erin shrugged, "Well, I suppose I would have to dispose of you then."

Evangeline's eyes widened in alarm, and she took a jerky step away, wondering if she should hightail it out of there right now. _I _wanted to clock the woman in the jaw, but lack of hands made that _frustratingly_ impossible.

Then, with next to no inflection on her part, Erin continued, "I was joking."

Evangeline didn't relax, and I didn't want her too.

"To answer your question, however . . ." Erin said, unperturbed by the girl's wary staring, "I suppose you would simply have to make do with living here. If you're lucky, your mother may find you, in time. But do you really want to wait so long doing nothing?"

No, she didn't, I could feel that straight-away.

Which is probably what fueled her answer, "No, I don't. I really, really don't. But . . . do you really think you and your . . . 'group', can help me?"

"We will certainly try. Does this mean you wish to work with us?" Erin asked.

Evangeline looked down, weighing her options. On one hand, she could wait for who knows how long in a world she didn't know, anxiously wondering day in and day out what had become of her mother and if that organization had found her. Or . . . she could entrust herself to this woman and hope that maybe, on some small margin of a chance, she could come to possess the power her mother had wielded and find her for herself.

I knew what her answer would be even before she realized it, and when at last she spoke, her words were of no surprise to me, "I guess . . . I don't really have a choice. Okay, I'll work with you _for now_. And . . . I guess we'll see what happens."

"I guess we will," Erin extended a hand, and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face when Evangeline took it, "Welcome, Evangeline. Volte-Face looks forward to working with you."

Volte-Fa- . . .

Oh _shit._

* * *

To those of you who have forgotten what Volte-Face is, please refer to this chapter: s/10020152/22/Kingdom-Hearts-Reconnect-the-Pieces


	11. Coming Together, Diverging Apart

Heeey!~

Guess who got super siiiick!~ :D

But here we are, finally! With some Mari to wash away your blues!

Enjoy!

* * *

Coming Together, Diverging Apart

Everyone was quiet around the table, and quiet wasn't something Mari was particularly fond of. But, bad news tended to make people in less of a sing-song mood.

"This is . . . most troubling," Merlin murmured, arms crossed and thumb tapping against his elbow.

"Yeah, like, _way_ troubling," Yuffie added, nodding as she rubbed a hand against her neck.

"Heh, that's a word for it," Cid grumbled, worryingly chewing on the butt end of his cigar.

"This Order . . ." Leon started, eyes more serious than usual, and that meant this was really serious, "Do they know where all the princesses are at?"

Eri gave him a flat stare, "No, they just threw their minions out into the void and crossed their fingers."

Leon narrowed his eyes, and Eri held up his hands, "Alright, alright, I get it. Yeah, they know where they are. They've probably already given the order to move out."

"Right, so that means we're on borrowed time," Leon said, pursing his lips. He turned to Cid, "Cid, how fast can you get your ship up and running?"

"Pretty damn quick, if I do say so myself," Cid replied, turning around and typing away at his keyboard with renewed vigor.

"Now, wait, wait, wait, hold up just one small second," Eri cut in, holding up a hand, "Going out doing that hero business is great and all, but you all have to think of the bigger picture. If you go out there, The Order's going to eventually figure out where it is I'm taking the princesses. Besides, the whole point was you'd all be here to take care of them."

"You make it sound like this group knows who we are," Aerith said softly from where she sat, hands clasped tightly together and eyes glimmering with worry.

"That's because they do," Eri replied, and when he saw the ring of eyes widen around him, he elaborated, "The Order's been keeping tabs on everything going on in the universe for a long time. Your world in particular has been central to many of the major events that have take place, too. So . . . they know a lot about you. Especially since . . ."

Eri trailed off, which wasn't something he normally did and therefore made Mari worry. Tentatively, she took a step forward and asked, "Especially since . . . what?"

"We'd like to know, too," Leon added, and his face clearly said he wasn't giving Eri the option to back out.

And, after a long look was shared between the two, Eri relented and sighed, "Listen, there's a reason I decided on this world. You're some of the strongest fighters around outside of the Keyblade wielders themselves. The Order knows that taking you on would be a mission in and of itself. That's why they've been watching you. . . and why, a while back, they were also considering you for . . . recruitment."

" . . . Recruitment?" Kairi asked, voice low and quiet. Something about the way Eri said that word made Mari's skin crawl, and not in a good, there's-a-cute-boy-in-the-vicinity kind of way.

". . . Listen, there's no point talking about it," Eri said evasively, "Besides, someone inside The Order actually gave a pretty strong case against doing just that. So it's dust in the wind, now. But, case-in-point, they'd know who you are if they saw you and by extension, they'd quickly figure out where I've been taking the princesses."

"Still, we can't just sit here!" Yuffie shouted, shaking her head, "This is serious!"

"But Eri's right," Mari said, twiddling with the ends of her ponytails, "If no one's here to keep the princesses safe . . ."

"What if we don't want to be safe?"

That question came from Jasmine. She and Aladdin were both sitting side by side at Merlin's table with Abu and Iago, all of whom were watching the proceedings with grave eyes. The group had taken to Radiant Garden pretty well, all things considered. Sure, they had been a little disoriented by all the strange technology around them, Abu going so far as to hide in Aladdin's shirt for nearly an hour when the computer had hissed at him, but they could have handled it worse. Surprisingly, it had been _Iago _to allay most of their worries, explaining what everything was to them as simply as he could. Maybe because it came from someone they knew, but Mari had been thankful for the bird's help. He'd later told Mari that he'd seen a lot of this stuff before, back when Jafar had worked with Maleficent, which only made sense.

As for their situation . . . they'd been doing remarkably well. But Mari could tell by the way they clutched each other's hands that they were more afraid than she could fathom.

Kairi was the one to answer the princess, eyes flashing with empathy, "I know. I know how bad you both must want to help. But I don't know how well we'd be able to protect you out there."

"We can protect ourselves," Aladdin pointed out, frowning, "We're not helpless!"

"Perhaps not," Merlin agreed with him, eyes twinkling with his sage wisdom, sad with understanding, "But against the foes our young heroes fight, you may be outmatched. While I'm certain you don't wish to hear this right now, Eri was right to bring you here."

"That's not your decision to make!" Jasmine snapped, shooting to her feet, "This is all of our problem! And Agrabah's our home! We should have a say in what to do!"

"And you will. We promise, we will not leave your world in peril," Merlin reassured her, "But as of right now, the pressing issue remains that the other princesses are in danger. And you must understand that is a very immediate priority."

Jasmine glared at him, when all at once her face fell and she collapsed back into the chair, and she looked more tired than Mari had ever seen her before, "This stupid fate . . . why is it that this power that's supposed to keep balance brings nothing but chaos into our lives?"

"Because people covet such a power," Merlin replied, seeing her distress. A crinkled smile appeared on his lips, "But it's a powerful one. You may not be a Keyblade wielder like our Kairi here, but that does not mean you cannot harness it yourself."

For the first time since fleeing Agrabah, Jasmine's eyes flickered with hope, "Really? How?"

"Practice," Merlin replied, "And, like all practice, it takes time. But we will have more than enough of that to discuss it later. In the meantime, I suggest our intrepid new heroes hurry to the other princesses, posthaste!"

"Hey, I am New Hero _Senior_, thank you!" Mari protested, sticking her arm up and pursing her lips together.

And, just like she'd hoped, a few smiles tweaked the lips of the gathered group around her. Wane however they may be, a smile was always better than none!

"Right, my apologies," Merlin said, eyes twinkling.

"But will you be fast enough?" Leon asked, looking her and Eri's way, "There's five more princesses that needed saving, and there's only the three of you."

"Um, well . . ." Mari drawled crossing her arms and tapping a finger to her temple. Hm, that was a problem.

"Actually . . ." Merlin interjected softly, "It would be only two of you going. Kairi must stay here."

"What?!" aforementioned Kairi shouted, jumping to her feet," Why?!"

"As of right now, you still need training," Merlin explained to her, "And let us not forget, you too are also a Princess of Heart."

"But-!"

"No buts. It is hardly fair to Princess Jasmine to tell her she cannot do something because of her powers, and then allow you to go off unsupervised," Merlin told her, and Mari had to admit that he was right. It wasn't fair to Jasmine at all.

Kairi opened her mouth to protest further, shut it just as quickly, and finally dropped her gaze. Frustration rolled off the girl in waves, and Mari felt her heart go out to her.

"Don't think that means you will be sitting idle," Merlin continued, wagging a finger, "Master Yen Sid and I have already been discussing your Keyblade training, and we both decided that _I_ would be the one to oversee it. And ask any here who have been under my tutelage before; I put my pupils to work!"

Kairi stared at him; she looked torn, on one hand intrigued at the prospect of learning, but at the same time, disappointed in her removal from their adventure. Raising a hand to her chest, her eyes fell to the floor, gaze far-away and thoughtful, "I understand that you think this is best. I do. And I get that I have a lot to learn before I can really fight with Sora and Riku, and everyone. But . . . I just hoped I might have been able to do more . . ."

"Maybe you will . . ."

Everyone looked at Eri, who shrugged his shoulders before continuing, "Later, I mean. Of the princesses, Mari only knows one more besides Princess Jasmine, and that's it. The rest don't know us, and they might not believe what we say. Having someone to vouch for our integrity isn't a bad idea, is what I'm saying. After she's had some training, obviously."

Merlin stroked his beard and braced his other hand on his hip, eyes closed contemplatively, "Mmm . . . perhaps. But that's a discussion for much later. For now, you two must hurry to your next destination, and I must make a very important call."

"A call?" Yuffie asked, tilting her head to the right.

"Yes, a call. And I suggest the rest of you start getting ready. Who knows what we can expect from this new group," Merlin advised.

"Thanks, Eri," Mari heard Kairi whisper, eyes glimmering with gratitude.

Eri winked at her, a half-grin tugging at her lips, "No problem."

Oh! How could she get him to wink at her like that?! And smile at her like that?! _This is important!_

"But before that," Leon said, turning to face Eri in full and interrupting her thoughts. Mari could already tell by the furrowed crease between the man's brow that Leon was about to go full suspicion-mode, "Can we absolutely trust you in this? You have Mari vouching for you, but I know how people like you can go. You say one thing, but mean something else."

Eri held up his hands, shoulders up and smiling in a way Mari guessed you could say was kind of insolent, "Well, I guess it's not surprising you don't trust me. You're not this world's nanny for nothing."

Yuffie and Cid both snorted, only shutting up when Leon fixed an eye on the pair for silence. Mari, for her part, had to hide a smile behind her hands. The stoic embarrassment was kind of a-dor-a-ble.~

"But lucky for me, my powers of foresight did not let me down! I didn't come here empty handed," with that, Eri walked forward and held out hand. A flash drive was between his fingers, the aluminum head glittering in the overhead light, "This has information on all the heads of The Order. Granted, its . . . not exactly complete, but its the best I could manage without arousing any suspicion."

Leon glanced at the flash drive, then flicked his eyes back up to Eri. The boy didn't flinch under the older man's penetrating gaze, even though Mari could swear the temperature was dropping, and everyone else was perfectly silent. It wasn't until Leon reached out and accepted the peace offering himself that everyone released the breaths they didn't realize they'd been holding. Even so, he said, "I'll still have an eye on you, just so there's no misunderstandings."

"Between me, the city, and the princesses, I'm not too worried.~" Eri replied obstinately, grinning.

Leon huffed once, then tossed the drive over to Cid, "Better get to work on that. We'll need as much information as we can get."

"Already on it!" Cid replied, sticking the drive into the port and typing away at his keyboard.

"Yuffie, let's run a quick scan around the city's perimeter, make sure our defenses are fully operational," Leon ordered, looking to the self-made ninja.

Said ninja was immediately on her feet, saluting and grinning, "Aye-aye, Squall!"

"Don't call me Squall."

Mari smiled a bit. Stoic embarrassment.~

" . . . what can we do?"

That question came from Aladdin, who still had not relinquished his hold of Jasmine's hand but now had a stronger, more resolved gleam in his eyes than before. Once he had everyone's attention, he continued, "Come on, there's gotta be something. I came here to keep Jasmine safe, so if there's anything I can do to make this place safer, I'll do it."

"You two should get to know your surroundings first," Aerith spoke up, her green eyes soft with sympathy, "I'd be happy to show you around, if that's alright with you."

The couple looked to each other, asking their questions with their eyes rather than their words, a sort of romantic mental connection Mari could only dream about. And whatever the two shared, they came to an agreement quickly, because Jasmine turned back and nodded, "We'd be happy to accept your offer."

"Don't stray too far, Aerith," Merlin's voice floated from another room, right before his hand appeared through over the threshold of a door to point, "Once I get this message out, the princesses and I have much to discuss!"

"Of course, Merlin!"

"Right . . ."

Mari turned to Kairi, who looked all sorts of downhearted. She frowned, feeling another twinge of pity in her heart before leaning forward to catch the other girl's eye. Once the shimmery blue focused on her, Mari smiled cheerfully and said, "You know we'll come back. And Merlin said he'd train you properly now. You'll be able to help faster than you can say 'fate's a dingus!'"

Kairi huffed, caught between a chuckle and a sigh, before smiling slightly in return, "Yeah. I hope so. Anyway, will you two be okay on your own?"

"If we're quick, quiet, and don't piss who we're trying to save off, everything will go as smooth as silk," Eri reassured her, hands laced behind his head and cocking it back in a lazy pose.

Mari propped her arms behind her back and leaned till her gaze was level with the ceiling. Then, she looked back down with a perfectly flat face and, in her best Hikari voice, said, "Well that won't happen with you around. Snark, snark."

Eri grinned at her (squee!), green eye glittering with mischief, "Was that supposed to be Hikari?"

Mari grinned back, rocking from side to side in elation, "How'd I do?"

Kairi was smiling more openly now, amusement slowly winning out over the melancholy in her eyes, "That did sound an awful lot like her. You know her pretty well, don't you?"

"Well _duh!_" Mari replied, bracing her hands on her hips and lifting her chin up proudly, "We're best friends! I better know how my sweet little Hikari works by now!"

"I'm sure she'd be proud," Eri said, tone blasé but smirking all the same.

"Will you be leaving?"

All three turned to find that both Jasmine and Aladdin had moved closer to them. Kairi glanced at Mari and Eri, then looked back to the pair, "Well, these two are. I guess I'm sticking around here a little longer."

Jasmine's eyes shone with sympathy, "It's annoying, isn't it? This 'pure light'? You'd think it would find someone who was more inclined to sit on the sidelines."

"I know. But whether we want it or not, it chose us. I guess now is the time to figure out how to use it," Kairi replied.

"Well, I don't exactly know how this power of yours works, but I'll be with you every step of the way!" Aladdin squeezed Jasmine's hand reassuringly, and she smiled at him in return, looking comforted. It wasn't until a more restless gleam entered his eyes that the real depth of his worry was betrayed, "It's a shame Sora can't help you guys out, though. Or Hikari. Those two would be all over this in a heartbeat, I know it."

"They would," Mari agreed softly, sadly. Those two would. For all their differences, both of them had the same level of devotion and caring towards their friends, even if how they showed it differed. Maybe that's why they got along so well. They understood each other. And Aladdin was absolutely right in his statement.

"Maybe not now," Kairi said, and her eyes were fierce with belief, "But soon. And when they show up, we'll be able to help Agrabah and any other world this 'Order' threatens. And we'll be able to help them."

"Yes you will," everyone turned to face Merlin, who had reappeared form wherever he'd gone. To her wonderment, Mari noticed there was a suitcase in his hand, "But first, you must hurry and gather the other Princesses of Heart! Time is of the essence! But, uh, before you go . . ."

To her surprise, Merlin held the suitcase out to _her_, "The Good Fairies made this for you, Mari, and while I had expected to give it to you for our future conflict with Xehanort, I had not expected to hand it out so soon. But I feel you will need this in the conflicts to come."

Mari stared at the silver case presented to her, and while she may not be a magical-magic person like Hikari, even _she_ could feel the thrum of power humming all around it. Slowly, she reached out and took it, squeaking a little when the full weight of the case hit her.

"The raiment's within this case were designed to withstand darkness, and further draw out the latent power within you. They are imbued with magical protection, and they will not fade or tear no matter what comes your way," Merlin said.

"Ooooooh," Mari ogled the case, breathless, "What's that meeeeeean?"

With a smile, Merlin winked, "It's a new outfit."

Everyone had to cover there ears against the excited scream that filled the house mere moments later.

"Oy vey . . ." Iago muttered, looking cross, "You put birds to shame with your squawking, you know that?"

Mari just grinned.

A little later, outside Merlin's house, the Restoration Committee and all the rest gathered around Mari and Eri as the two prepared too depart. Everyone had given them little gifts to help them on their way; potions and ethers and munny, of course, but some more personal ones as well. Like the handy-dandy communicator Cid outfitted them with, to help keep in contact and check on their progress from afar. In absolute emergencies, it could even send out a distress beacon! Eri had been against it, but seeing as everyone had out-voted him in that regard (and he'd kinda-sorta already banned them from coming along), he had to accept it as a compromise.

Plus her new clooooothes!~

They were so comfy! And sweet to look at, too! The shirt was pretty simple, soft white cloth with golden trim along its hems, as well as a _really_ pretty embroidered flower at the center, complete with a bejeweled center that sparkled like a topaz when the light hit it. Over that, she had a new short sleeved jacket, the sleeves her perfect level of poofy with the zipper stopping about halfway up the vestment so the flower on her shirt wasn't obstructed in any way. It also had several zipper-lined pockets, two near her hips and two closer to her chest, which was _awesome!_ You could never have too much storage space for things!

Question. What's better than no gloves? LONG GLOVES, THAT'S WHAT! And hers were top! Sleek, soft, and comfy, the brown leather conformed perfectly to her forearms, tied tightly in place with orange trim that acted like the laces of a shoe, but glove-version. They were fingerless too. Snazzy!

Her skirt was gone, which was a bit of a bummer, but the pants she had now were really sweet too! They were dark brown, a bit snug around her waist courtesy of her new orange belt, but as they reached her ankles, the legs flared out like bell-bottoms. Small orange jewels in the shapes of flowers were sewn into the ends of each leg, twinkling each time she moved and making her feel like she was dancing on stars. Around the middle of each thigh, zipper-like teeth existed as if the legs were detachable, which puzzled her, because there didn't seem to be an actual zipper to go along with that assumption. But she could appreciate the effort for aesthetic. But what she could really appreciate were the cute little orange tassels that hanged suspended from her belt! They swished around every time she swayed her hips!

And last but certainly not least, on her feet she had a new pair of sleek white and orange boots. Most of them were hidden beneath her pants, but the dark orange toes you could see, along with the slight heel behind it that made her feel classy in all the right ways.

She would miss her old outfit, to be sure . . . but this new one was _awesome_, and she liked to live in the now.

"You be safe Mari," Kairi said softly.

Mari nodded to her, clasping the girl's hands in her own in a show of comfort and solidarity, "We'll be okay! And when we get back, I expect you to be a rock-em sock-em powerhouse of radiant justice!"

Kairi giggled, "I'll try not to disappoint you."

"You know where the rest of us will be!" Yuffie chimed in, "But make sure you come back in one piece, okay?"

"And if it's lookin' like that ain't gonna happen, use that communicator of yours," Cid added, nodding the watch around her wrist.

"We'll come as soon as we can," Aerith put in.

Mari gave them an enthusiastic thumbs up, "Yooou got it!"

"And _you_," Leon said, looking very pointedly at Eri, "Had better keep to your word. And keep Mari safe. Otherwise, you won't hear the end of it from us."

Eri rolled his eyes, "Yes, mom. Would you like me to pick up some groceries as well? Maybe walk the dog?"

Leon's eyes narrowed, and he did a pretty admirable job of not bristling when the others failed to bite back their chuckles. Her included. She couldn't help it!

"Alright, I dare say we've wasted enough time!" Merlin broke in, clapping his hands, "You two best be off! And may the light go with you!"

Mari and Eri nodded at him, and she heard the familiar whoosh as light gathered beneath her feet. Grinning hugely, she waved at everyone gathered, "_Au revoir, mon amies!_"

"Goodbye, Mari!"

"Take of yourself!"

"We'll be waiting!"

When the light vanished, both were gone, and the crowd was left alone in the sheltered cobblestone square.

{******}

"Well, they're gone," Yuffie said.

"And we best get to work," Leon said, gesturing to the others, "We've got a lot of things we need to prepare for."

Everyone nodded, understanding in each of their eyes, solidarity in their postures and faces.

"Come on," Aerith whispered to Jasmine and Aladdin, "I'll show you around."

"And I'll get crackin' on that flash drive," Cid said, turning around and stomping back into the house, rolling his shoulder back with a loud pop.

"And we'll get to work on the perimeter!" Yuffie said to Leon, grinning and hefting her over-large shuriken up.

"And I'll . . . hang out here, I guess," Kairi said, all at once at a loss for what to do.

"You can come with us," Aerith offered, "This is your first time here too, isn't it?"

"Hm . . . it is," Kairi looked around, then nodded decisively, "Yeah, okay. I'll come with you."

Once everyone dispersed to their respective duties, Merlin, who insofar had said nothing, snapped his fingers and teleported to his own personal abode. Within, alone and with no one to interrupt, he quickly weaved his spell until a large mist materialized in front of him. It coiled into a large circular shape, before the side facing the wizard inexplicably smoothened out to mirror-like consistency, as reflective as polished glass.

With a finger, he tapped it's surface so it rippled, and once it stilled, a new image had formed within.

The old greybeard who had now appeared narrowed his eyes, and Master Yen Sid leaned forward, tone low and unamused, "What are you calling me for now, Merlin? This is a highly inappropriate-"

Merlin held up a placating hand, "I know, I know, but this is a matter of most urgency, my friend. One that involves a new threat to all our worlds. One called 'The Order'."

Yen Sid's eyes widened, so slightly Merlin only noticed because of his long-time association with the old wizard. With a relenting tilt of his head, fingers steepling together in front of his nose, the old man looked closer and said, "I'm listening."

* * *

Mari stylin'.

Also, don't think for a second that Kairi is out of the game. Absolutely fookin' not. ;)


End file.
